Iris's Resolution
by Cronista
Summary: After the Long Night, Iris is confronted with the horrible fact that the man she loves is now dead, desperately she calls to the gods for help until one visitor from another dimension gives her and her friends an opportunity to save Noctis from the claws of death. This is the story of someone who would go to hell and back for the one she loves.
1. After the Long Night

_**Author's note:** So, I'm a really amateur author who is really a disaster at writing romance. So I decided make an account an practice my romantic writing, I just finished Final Fantasy XV and all it's DLCs except for Episode Ardyn obviously. I didn't like the take of Luna's and Noctis's romance, but turns out that I really liked Iris's character and it make way more sense that he end up with her, well it's just my opinion after all. So this is my take on the events after the final battle with Ardyn, no need to say I'll take some liberties with the characters and excuse me if my english is not all that good._

_With that said, please enjoy and review, your opinion it's important to me :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

Chapter 1

After the long night

It was almost like a dream, or a nightmare. Most of the nightmares she experienced started like that, the bright sun, the light of a new day, and the heat that touch her skin infusing her with energy and new hopes. Just like those mornings at Lestalum and Cape Caem, every morning was like that.

But a nightmare was a nightmare and the darkness never overdid it's presence. Then the demons came, the sadness and the sorrow, and not a single person who she can share her painful thoughts.

Iris Amicitia had to grow up fast, just like all the young people when the Long Night came. A whole generation decimated because of the Starscourge, but she tried to be strong, she trained, she made herself stronger not only for her brother Gladio, not only for her friends and the future, but for the person that was fighting a battle in a place where she couldn't help at all.

So that day when Noctis Lucius Caelum came back from his ten years slumber she felt a whole new fire inside of her, this was it, this was the moment she was preparing for. So with new resolve and a heart full of courage she took her phone and dial Noctis's number.

But when she heard his voice so different, so mature and yet still holding that amazingly cute young tone she just couldn't tell him.

"Actually, there's something I'll like to talk to you about." Iris said.

"What?" He asked with authentic interest.

But she couldn't manage the guys to tell him, not by phone anyway. "It can wait. I'd rather talk about it in person. So...just make sure you come back in one piece, okay?"

"Yeah...thanks for taking care of everyone while a was gone" His tone changed suddenly to be more serious "And, if anything happens, I'll be counting on you."

Iris chuckle a little to blow up some tension "I'm sure nothing would happen. De you soon, okay Noct?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

She hang up and of course there was this ominous feeling hanging in her heart because of Noctis's words, but he was here, he was going to save the world so everything will be ok from now on, right?

Well indeed, just two days later, which were really hard to tell without a clock, the sun finally raised to the sky. For a moment she thought her eyes were melting because of the light she hasn't seen for a whole decade. But no, Iris was crying out of happiness and pure joy, that light was the hope for a whole new future for her and for everyone. And it was the promised day for her, she will tell him, she will tell him for sure.

Her heart was beating so fast she could swear it was going to turn in to a Regalia flying engine. She run to her garage in Lestalum and ride her motorcycle right to Insomnia. Even though the demons were gone she still kept her sword in her back, you could never be too careful.

The ride took a few hours and of course there was absolutely no traffic to enter the city in ruins. It was a tragic sight but also an amazing view to see the beauty of the royal palace showered by the sunlight.

The Kingsglaives where gather around the courtyard of the palace along with the crownsguard, her master and mentor Cor was talking to some glaives.

"Cor. How are you doing, is everything cool?" Iris ask with a bright smile.

"Hey, Iris ist been a while. Well, I guess you already noticed, his majesty King Noctis has won the battle, it was quite spectacular to say the least"

"So where are they, is Glady with him?"

"Probably, they haven't come down from the throne room, I was just going on on ahead to see them. Do you wish to come?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Iris and Cor entered the building and reach the elevator. "That's weird, the elevator is working" said Iris.

Apparently ten years wasn't enough to kill the mechanism so the took the ride up without giving it much thought, but then, Iris almost started panic. Just what the fuck she was going to say to Noctis when she sees him.

_Glad you're okay?_

_Looking good, your majesty?_

_Good work, but now the true challenge starts?_

"I love you" Iris whispered.

"Did you say something?" Cor asked making Iris jump for a second.

"I said nothing" She lied.

Finally they reach the throne room, she had been there before and Iris was always amazed by how beautiful it was, right now it was on ruins but it will be one of the many things they will rebuild from now on.

Iris saw three men in the base of the giant platform. She recognize all of them, but something was clearly wrong.

Gladdy was sitting on the floor cross-legged, Prompto was on his knees crying and Ignis was standing in front of the throne with his head down. Iris's heart stop when she saw the man lying in the floor, his black suit was stained with blood coming out of a horrible wound in his chest, his face…

Iris's legs failed and she could just stare at the face of the man she was there to see, the face of the man she loved with all her heart, his hair was way longer than before, he also had some facial hair and his chin was a little more sharp but he was him, it was her Noctis. Gladdy raised her head when he heard her sister whimper, and the pain was written all over his face.

"Iris…" he tried to say.

But she couldn't listen, she just move on her knees, slowly and painful has there was a invisible force trying to hide her from the awful truth. But she kept moving until she was right next to Noctis, and then she couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't need to check his pulse or anything, he was gone and she knew it. Iris started crying and screaming in pain, the pain in her heart was unbearable, she just want it to die right there.

Gladdy hold her tightly has if he could read her mind and avoid that she did something crazy.

"It's okay" say Gladio with a trembling voice and padding her head, that's all he could do. "It's okay Iris."

"No!" She yelled "it's not okay. I...I…"

"I know"

But then in a single moment, she remember Ignis's story about how he lost his sight. How he spoke with the old Kings of Lucis and granted his wish to protect Noctis and manage to overcome death, a task who even the legendary Nyx Ulric couldn't pull off. All because Ignis's determination and friendship.

No, she wouldn't accept this, she was done doing the god's beading. Iris separated from Gladio and set her eyes on Noctis's hand, but the ring of the Lucii wasn't there. But a few meters near to the throne there was the sword of the Father, King Regis's Royal Arm, she raise on her feet andstar walking towards it.

"Iris? What are you" Gladio asked and everybody turned her attention towards her.

"I waited so long, I waited because I was afraid, afraid of the pain, and now I'm feeling in the flesh, all because I was a coward. But not anymore" Said Iris taking the Sword of the Father. Then she literally stabbed the floor with it.

"Kings of Lucis, heed my call!" She said with a strong voice. Everyone was in silence. Iris tried again "Kings of Lucis, heed my call!"

"Iris, please" Gladio said.

"Kings of Lucis, heed my call!"

Gladio standed, this time with an angry tone. "Iris, that's enough!"

But Iris didn't listen, she was done listening, now they will listen to her.

"Astrals, heed my call!" Her voice sounded wit an unnatural eco that resonated in the whole room, even Gladio had to stop in his track, stunned by the strange occurrence. But it was even stranger when the Sword of the Father shattered and everything went dark, she had seen that before, this powerful atmosphere completely out of this world. She saw it when Noctis managed to summons the Astral Titan to help them defeat a Bandersnatch while she was accompanying them.

But this time there was not earthquake or lightning, there was a light right in the middle of the room. Form that light a figure emerged, a giant bird with feathers like fire and colors like the rainbow, it was one of the most beautiful things Iris had ever seen.

"I am Phoenix and I had heed your call, Iris Amicitia" the bird said with a magnanimous voice.

"Are you an Astral?" Iris asked completely stunned.

"That I am. Although not from this world."

"You mean like Garuda?" Prompto asked "She was from another dimension and she managed to come to help us"

"I came from a world where the bloodthirsty actions of one single man almost destroy the world, throwing it into darkness and sorrow, and in a single year he manage to bring humanity to the edge of extinction. But a group of brave warriors fought and defeating him with the help of my kind, now it is my turn to perform a last miracle before I ascend to the realm beyond"

"You mean...you can bring Noctis back? Can you really save him?"

Phoenix was silent for a second. "That I cannot do without the approval of your gods, there was a pact with the Royal bloodline, a pact which is not easily severed. I won't be able to return life to the one True King without his soul, you must go to the gods and ask them for his soul to be free, and then he will be able to go back."

Iris looked at Noctis, he was everything to him and he had died protecting his people, the people of the whole world, he didn't had a change, he was always a tool to the gods, just like Luna, Regis and Nyx. She will go to hell itself to fix this.

"Phoenix, I accept. I will bring his soul back" Said Iris determination.

"I'll go too." Said Prompto "He is my best friend, I'll never give up on him"

Iris smiled at Prompto.

"Me too" Said Gladio "Somebody has to keep you two knuckleheads save"

Ignis jumped off the platform "And may I ask who will keep all of you in line? I'm going too, no objection"

Gladio smile at his friend even though he couldn't see him "I couldn't expect less from you, Iggy."

"Then it is decided" Phoenix said "You are all Kingsglaives, it is your duty to protect the King and proof yourselves to the gods. One last gift for the upcoming battle"

Four flames escaped from Phoenix's body md reach to each one of them.

In front of them, four Royal Arms materialized.

Iris took the Sword of the Mystic, Prompto the Star of the Rogue, Ignis the Sword of the Warrior and Gladio the Sword of the Tall.

"Now go forth warriors. Save your King" and with that Phoenix disappeared.

Prompto was the one who broke the silence "Whoa...So did somebody got what exactly we are supposed to do?"

"Well if I have to guess" Cor intervened "Phoenix said something about save the King and proof yourself to the gods, there is only one place where I think that could be."

Ignis look at the void with a serious expression "The place where the Kingsglaives fought to reclaim their honor" said Ignis.

"The same place where Ardyn was locked up" said Gladio.

Iris clenched her fist, she was sacred of this difficult task, but she was going to see it through, she was going to save Noctis, it was her turn to fight.

"The same place where Noct is" she said.

The four of them then went out of the throne route and set their route to the forgotten island of Angelgard.

-o-

In whole different place, Noctis fell a new kind of strength fill his soul.

_**Author's note:** and that's Chapter 1. Has you can see there is going to be some adventure and fighting involved and also some character development for Noctis just to set up his relationship with Iris. I hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you in the next chapter. Please review._


	2. One last jorney for the King

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final fantasy_

**Chapter 2**

**One last journey for the King**

"Eyes on the road" said Ignis spinning Prompto's head to the front.

"Seriously, how the hell do you know when I'm not looking to the front?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you I can smell stupidity from miles away?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Gladio laughing from the backseat.

"We have to be extra careful with all this damage on the road, and even if the demons are gone there are still monsters around, don't drop your guards"

Prompto looked at Gladio rolling his eyes "Gee and I thought Cor was paranoid"

"Eyes on the road!" Scream Ignis, Gladio and Iris just in time for the blonde to dodge a huge bump.

"This is not the Regalia, Prompto" said Gladio "If you bust this car we will be stranded."

"And Cindy will kill you if you destroy the only working car in Hammerhead." Iris laugh "You know she loves this car more than you, right?"

"Yeah, she had told me." Prompto slighted.

"Is that why you haven't proposed to her yet, you're jealous of this car?"

"No comments"

Iris laughed and reclined on her seat.

They had been traveling the whole day. First they have to ask Cor and Aranea to set Noctis's corpse in a special room filled with ether tanks to momentarily stop the degradation process, has creepy and disgusted that sounded, it needed to be done. By 10am the streets of Insomnia had already started to show life, news of the return of King Noctis and his victory over the darkness had spread far and wide. Cor took decided to keep the secret of Noctis's status from everyone expect the Kingsglaives who will guard the palace from curious eyes until Iris and the others save Noctis.

She wasn't really sure how long will it take but she wasn't going to back down, not when she had been blessed with a golden opportunity to save him.

"Is pretty weird isn't?" Said Prompto pulling her out of her thoughts "I mean, I remember when we helped Y'jhimei defeat the Evil Garuda, but we still don't know what place she came from, right? Good Garuda was an Astral from another dimension, and Phoenix is also and Astral from another dimension."

"And your point is?" Ask Gladio.

"Just saying. That means there are other worlds with other gods as ours, right? Almost has strong has Bahamut and the others, maybe more. I don't know, it makes you wonder."

"Indeed it does" Ignis acknowledged "I think not even Sommus Lucious Caelum was aware of the existence of this other gods, they are not mentioned in a single history book a know of, it is quite suspicious"

"Are you saying we shouldn't have trust Phoenix" asked Iris with concerned look "He manage to summons four royal arms and giving it to normal people, the King it's suppose to be the only one to be able to give that power at will."

"I'm not questioning it's powers, what I'm concerned are it's motives. Please Iris don't get me wrong, I know there's is nothing in this world you want more than to bring Noct back. But this just doesn't seem right, the gods don't do anything out of altruism."

Iris slighted "I guess that's a good point. But of that's true then what does Phoenix want with is then?"

"He doesn't want anything with us Iris" Gladio said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "He wants something with Noctis"

Iris couldn't help but swallow at the thought of Noctis falling again in the gods game, like another pond in a sick chessboard. He hadn't done a single thing to deserve what happened to him and Luna and yet the paid with their lives to protect everyone, it just wasn't fair.

"Don't worry Iris" Prompto said with cheerful voice, "It doesn't matter what do we have to face, we will get Noct back, we are the best team in the world."

Iris smiled and nod "You're right, this is our time to change our destiny and-EYES ON THE ROAD!

Prompto screamed when a Bandersnatch cross over the road roaring at them.

"Oh no. You're not eating my girl's car." Prompto materialized the Star of the Rogue and threw it at the beast. As soon as the weapon stuck in the beast's eye Prompto warped just over the creature that was trying to get him off.

"Ignis take the wheel!" Gladio screamed.

Ignis spinning the wheel to the right almost in a panic to avoid the Bandersnatch. Iris manage throw the Sword of the Mystic to the beast and warped herself next to it.

In that moment Prompto got the Star out of the creature's eye and threw it again, this time to the leg and slashing like a razor blade, the Bandersnatch fell on it's face while Iris make a double slash on the side of the stomach. Her technique was an amazing combination between Cor's and Gladio's style, sometimes Cor told her she fought just like Noctis with his Engine Blade. The Sword she was wielding was also a great improvement, the magic boost it made on her speed and strength make her feel like flying tank.

The creature make a agonic sound and Iris decided to end its suffering slicing its throat with one quick cut.

"I'm sorry" Iris whispered.

"Ok, that wasn't my fault" Prompto said already seeing Galdio and Ignis looking at him with a killing look.

Gladio sat on the driver seat "I'll drive the rest of the road"

"Be my guest"

They resumed their travel until Iris could see the ruins of what use to be the luxury resort of Galdin Quay, the sea and right there on the horizon was the colossal and threading image of Angelgard.

I'm coming Noct.

**-o-**

Noctis woke up on a chair, it was quite a familiar chair, a little stiff but but he was so use to it he didn't actually care. He looked around and noted that he actually was in the dining room of he royal palace. There was no ruins, the floor was pristine clean, fresh blue flowers were decorating the black table, no food though.

"What the…" Noctis manage to say.

"Ah, you are awake" said a calm voice in front of him.

The young King jumped a little when he saw the image of his father King Regis was sitting on the chair in the other side of the table. Was he there the whole time?

"Dad? I'm I dead? Are we both dead?"

"Yes and yes, my boy" said Regis casually while getting on his feet, he wasn't using his cane anymore and also walking straight. "But this place is quite different from where I was, I was called a few minutes ago and I found you here sleeping Even in death some things never change, do they?"

Noctis manage to chuckle a little bit, it was rare to see King Regis in such a carefree manner. The peace of death maybe?

"So what are we doing here, is this like, the afterlife?" Noctis stood up feeling very light.

"Not quite, I had been here for a while. I had been looking around remembering some things." Regis when to the door and opened it revealing the main hallway, but instead of doors there where mirrors, a lot of them.

"Dad?"

But Regis didn't answer, instead he when through the door and set his sight on one of the mirrors. Noctis followed him until he was next to him. Regis's face was a mix of longing, sadness and...happiness?

Noctis looked a the mirror the place that was reflected wasn't the main hallway, it was actually a bedroom, his father's bedroom to be specific. The man reflected in front of Regis was a young man in his early 30s his face was the one of sadness. The young man approach to the bed where a woman with with dull gray hair, she looked weak and sick but her face was decorated with joy. Next to her on the bed was an infant that was maybe a few months old, his hair was the same gray has his mother.

"Regis, come here, dear" said the woman raising her hand to him, almost begging.

Young Regis approach and kneeled next to the bed and holding the woman's hand. "Aulea, the doctor said…" he couldn't finish.

"I know, I always had better ears than you, love." Aulea said with a smile "And better warrior too."

Regis kissed his wife's hand "You are the best"

"Maybe not anymore, not with this little guy" Aulea cared the little boy's hair, he was falling at sleep fairly quickly. "Don't be sad, Regis. We knew this sickness will eventually catch up to me."

"I know, it just...it still hurts. To see you like this, to see you go."

Aulea cupped her husband's jaw and kissed him tenderly. "You must be strong, for our country and for our son, you are a King, I trust you and I believe in you." She was interrupted with a horrible cough, Regis covered her mouth with a towel that got stained with blood.

Aulea set her head on the pillow, looking weakest than ever. "I'm just really sad that I won't get to see Noctis grow, to see him how handsome and strong he will become, I wanted to see the girls chasing him, I wanted to see him marrying to a fine woman, I wanted to see my grandkids" she started crying hugging her son and her husband. "I love you both so much"

"I love you too" said Regis with trembling voice.

She fell at sleep just a few seconds later, two minutes passed and her breathing stopped completely. That's when young King Regis allowed himself to cry it was the last time he would cry like that, he had to be strong from now on.

The image on the mirror disappeared and showing old Regis and Noctis just standing there.

"Dad, what was dad?" Asked Noctis.

"Your mother. You know you look like her, right?" Regis kept walking in the hallway. "I think the thing that hurts the most about this situation is that I couldn't be true to my word to Aulea, I couldn't protect you."

Regis then fell to his knees and started crying "In fact, I set everything up, I manage your own dead. I saw it all, the crystal showed me, I knew what was going to happen" the old King was now dreaming I'm agony and rage, Noctis just couldn't stand there dumbstruck at seeing his father in such state. "And, yet I just sit while everything fell apart and sent you on a suicidal path! I'm scum. I'm worse than the ugliest evil!"

Regis started to punch the ground again and again.

"Dad, stop!" Noctis scream and hold his father tightly, desperately trying to stop him from hurting himself.

Regis hug his son, he was still crying "I am sorry, my son. I am so sorry"

The both just sat there for a while before they could keep going through the hallway.

_**Author's note:** and another chapter done, I'm really liking how the story is going to turn. Yeah I know that we haven't had a lot of romance yet but I really need to develop Iris and Noctis to make the relationship believable. We might have some action in the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review. Peace._


	3. Quick Update

Hello Guys and Gals.

This is a quick update on why i haven't upload any chapter, to clarify I had two new chapters already written but i had restraint myself to publish them because Episode Ardyn is comming out this week.

So this is the thing, my fanfic is going to involve some story on the Lucious Caelum bloodline so in order to hold as much cannon as possible I'll wait to play Episode Ardyn and make any corrections if necessary.

I should be uploading next chapter on March the 27th.

And thank you very much to the guest reviewer for been the first, I appreciate your opinion and hope that you enjoy the ride.

Walk tall, my friends.


	4. Angelgard's Warden

_**Author's note: **So I just finished Episode Ardyn and OH BOY was I right about what happened with Ardyn in the past, fortunately it wasn't necessary to do any major changes to my overrule story. So that was the reason for my little hiatus, I needed some information on the Lucis Caelum bloodline. I know the novel Dawn of the Future is coming but I don't intend to wait for it, been waiting two years for these freaking game to finish it's story. Besides, for what I can see the novel might change some things about the ending._

_But I digress, enjoy the chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy_

**Chapter 3**

**Angelgard's Warden**

"Aaaaaannnd that should do it" said Cid while doing the final arrangements to the Royal vessel. The little boat had been beaten up by some goblins as soon as Noctis touched shores, just minor damages.

Iris breathed on the soft sea breeze trying to calm her nerves on the battle that she was soon to fight. She turn around to see her friends and around fifteen Kingsglaives paking their equipment to head to Insomnia and help put everything in order. Lucky for them Cid was there to disassemble some generators, even for a man of his age he was quite active thanks to the Sun's warm.

"Alright, lads." Cid approached with a smile on his face and throwing the keys to Gladio "The little ship is ready, I took the liberty to load some good equipment and armors for you"

"Thanks, pops" said Prompto giving him a thumbs up but he only got a sour look form the old man.

"Make sure not to die there, Blondie. Wouldn't want to give the bad news to my granddaughter" With that, Cid just went to help the glaives with some machines.

Iris and his friends started boarding the boat but she was called by a familiar voice.

"Iris, wait" Said Libertus Ostius, he was one of the oldest Kingsglaives and a good friend "Here, take this, you might need it"

Libertus handed her a set of two blades that she didn't recognize.

"Does where Nyx's. I'm sure he would be honored for you to carry it to battle"

Iris took the blades and put them on her vest "Thanks, Libertus."

The man nod and turn around to face the Kingsglaives "Glaives, attention!" Libertus ordered with commanding voice and the soldiers quickly made formation. "We had served the crown so far with loyalty during the Long Night. But now, we are face we another task, we will put everything ready for the return of the King. Now, salute the warriors who will bring him home"

Libertus turned to Iris and the others and all the soldiers salute them "For Heart…" said Libertus.

"And honor!" The soldiers responded.

Iris returned the salute and the boat's engine started.

This was it, is was her moment to show her comrades what she learned during all those years in the darkness, she will make them proud.

A few minutes later Gladio stopped the engine for the four of them to get their gear ready. Potions, eathers, Phoenix downs, elixirs and a bunch of physical buffers. There were four metal cases on deck and Iris opened one of them.

"This are the exosuits?" The woman asked.

"Not quite" said Gladio "This are the exosuits V3, Cid couldn't have them ready before we headed out to Insomnia, the one you had there is Noct's. Use it, it adapts to the user's size.

Iris noded and they put on the armor. Indeed, there were quite different from the old model, less robust, the color was change to jet black with some details on gray, the boots were equipped with speed boosters and impact reducers to protect from falls and allow better hand to hand combat. Their helmets materialized on their heads as soon as they thought about it.

The engine was started again and they arrive to Angelgard in a couple of minutes. Iris stepped out of the boat and her friends followed.

"Wow" said Prompto "I don't think I ever been in a place this scary, is like this island was dead from the very beginning"

"Even I can feel something is not quite right with this place" Ignis confirmed.

Has the vanguard, Iris and Gladio walk at the front while Prompto scouted the place with the scope on his assault rifle.

The island was a wasteland of rock and cinder, completely unfit for anyone to live in, the massive rock formations had the shape of devil's horns and a little further they saw an open area.

Gladio watch Iris and nod before slowly approaching the circle. The place was all surrounded by giant swords, a testimony of the great battle the Glaives fought against the Great One Bahamut.

Iris took a few steps further from the group and summoned the Sword of the Mystic. She look at his friend and then she hit the ground we the point of the blade. The metallic sound spread throughout the wasteland and Iris used it has encouragement.

"My name is Iris Amicitia. I had come along with my comrades and friends to reclaim the soul of King Noctis Lucis Caelum and return him to the human plain." Iris almos hesitate when she pronounced the next words "He doesn't belong to the gods anymore"

For a few seconds nothing happened but the atmosphere grew heavy and he temperature started to fall drastically and then, something massive came down from the sky and spreading dust and rocks all over the place.

That thing was a giant made of metal, his face looked like a mask and had more arms that Iris could count.

"Kingsglaives of Lucis" said the giant with a powerful voice "I'm Hecantocheires. You are trespassing on the realm beyond at this very moment."

"Must be another Astral from another dimension" said Ignis with caution.

As it like the Astral heard the blind man he said "The barrier between worlds had been severely damaged by the battle between he King and The Usurper. I was called forth by King Bahamut himself to serve has a guardian so no mortal or spirit coul cross between realms."

Iris took one step without forth without hesitation "I'm very sorry to ask you this, Hecantocheires. But we had travel here to free King Noctis from the claws of death, this is one of a lifetime opportunity and we are not going to stop by anything"

"Then, your destiny had been decided" The Astral's metal surface started to glow red and all his hands turned into fists.

The four heroes summoned their respective Royal Arm and prepared for battle.

**-O-**

Something was outstandingly bad with this dream like palace. Regis and Noctis thought this when they tried to enter the Ballroom but ended up in the Garden, but it wasn't like they will accomplish anything if they stood there.

Regis had been silence the whole time after their experience with the mirror, he wasn't a man of showing his emotions, he couldn't allow it for his son and his kingdom, in here that limitation was non-existent, he was finally free of his duties and yet here he was with Noctis.

Both men continued throughout the beautifully crafted wood where he had spent so much time and had so many good memories.

They both stopped when they saw something from the corner of the eye, when they turned around they saw a little girl in a black dress running while giggling. Apparently she was trying to hide and decided to climb a tree and sit there in silence, she actually was quite good on hiding, Noctis thought it looked like a little ninja.

"It seems like little Iris knew the garden way better than me" said Regis while looking to the little girl, Noctis gave him a strange look "What, you don't recognize her? Well, I guess the memories from our childhood are the hardest to recall"

It was then when a boy version of Noctis emerged from the trees, obviously looking for Iris. Yes, Noctis remembered those days, when both of them will play at the palace, she was like the sister he never had and now that he think about it, she might had been his first real friend. Sure he had met Luna a few years before, but Iris was maybe the first person ever who he could spend time with, she was always there when Noctis was down. Sometimes he was just trying to kill time with a boring book or video game and then she just might barged in like she live on the damn place and drag him out to play with her, it was quite the hilarious situation.

The little Noctis looked lost while the little Iris was struggling to hold the laughter until the branch she was sitting on broke with a loud crack and she fell right on top of the prince knocking both to the ground in a mess of limbs.

"Ouch. Where the hell did you come from?" Little Noctis asked while trying to regain senses.

"I was right on top of you, Dummy. I don't know if I'm really good at hide and seek or your senses are awful" Iris look at Noctis with a corny grin.

Little Noctis got on his feet giving a sight "Well at least this is funnier than just stand around not doing anything all day."

"Well that's your problem, you never go out of this place and make friends. Don't you ever feel alone in here sometimes?"

"Of course but I try not to think about it, besides, you always come here so I think that's more than enough"

"Oh, I'm more than enough, you silly prince and don't you ever forget it"

"Aye Aye Ma'am." Said Noctis imitating the Kingsglaive salute and surprisedly that made King Regis chuckle.

The two children disappeared leaving both men alone again.

"Did you just laughed?" Noctis asked looking at his father while raising an eyebrow.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Sometimes I forget that you were a boy once. I'm actually happy that Iris was there for you when I wasn't."

Noctis just look away feeling his face getting warmer "She was a good friend"

"But what was different about her? Why didn't you pushed her away?"

"Well she was Gladio's sister, she always was around. I remembered one time she just barged in the middle of one of my training sessions and we both escaped from the room to play with Umbra, Gladio was so pissed off he made me run around the garden for three hours"

"A what punishment this she had?"

"Punishment? Little twat went into hiding right before Gladio found us"

Then Regis started laughing at the top of his lungs "You were tricked by the power of a woman, that's so typical."

"Right, right, Mr. Tonberry we have to keep going." Both men kept walking.

"Tonberry?" Regis asked.

"Sometimes Iris and I would call you that, you looked like a tonberry with your back bended a your big cape" Noctis responded with a grin.

Regis look at his son with his eyes wide open "By Leviathan's wrath, you kids were little devils weren't you?"

"Only when you weren't watching" Noctis shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"Come on, let's keep going"

"Noctis, what does THAT mean?"

The younger King had to hold his laughter while walking a few steps from his father.

**-O-**

"HOLY CRAP!" Prompto yelled when he was quite literally bitch slapped by one of Hecatoncheires arms.

Iris and Gladio manage to block two of the Astral's giant fists while Ignis sliced off three arms with a single cut of his blade.

Iris tried to attack one of the giant's leg but she was punch in the back , she felt like she was hit by a truck and if it wasn't for the exosuit she probably would had had a few broken bones.

The Astral started to punch Gladio that tried to block every blow with his shield but he already felt overwhelmed by the almost bullet speed of the punches and his knee bended due to the pressure.

Prompto jump back to the fray throwing his star on top of the Astral and warped in the air, it was amazing how the young man was already used to warping so easily. The blond then unload the whole magazine of his assault rifle on the giant's face making a repetitive metallic sound.

Hecatoncheires retaliated with one of his fist and Prompto use a barrier, that save him from the whole impact but it did send him flying again. Iris laid one of Nyx's blade on the floor and throwed the other one to Prompto. She warped mid air and grab his friend by the hand just so they warped back to the floor where the first blade was.

"Thanks" said Prompto.

"Don't worry about it." Iris activated the radio on her helmet to communicate with her three companions. "Guys, are you on for one of my plans?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me getting punched again"

"Can't guarantee it. Anyway, Ignis you remember that one-hit move you tried to teach me with a katana? Can you prepare one, please?"

"On it" Ignis respond while putting his sword on the sheath.

"Prompto, keep Hecatoncheires busy for ten seconds, and Glady, follow my lead"

"Oh boy, I knew you would said that." Prompto sight and put another magazine on his gun. The young man approach the Astral while shooting "Hey knucklehead, you want a piece of me? Come get it!"

The Astral made a jump onto Prompto and Iris shot lightning at him to slow him down, while that was happening, Ignis was holding a stance like he was about to draw his sword, a red aura started to engulf him.

Gladio came near Iris and both of them acquired a the same stance, holding their greatswords like they both were imitating the other.

"Ready?" Iris asked.

"You know it"

Both of them launched themself at the Astral that was about to punch Prompto and blocked the attack with both their swords. Prompto didn't waste any time, he materialized his bazooka and shot the Astral right in the face.

Iris use what little distraction the smoke gave her and past one of Nyx's blades to Galdio.

Both her brother hand her throw the blades on to the air, just above Hecatoncheires. Then they warped and with the force of gravity as their ally, they came down on the enemy with both their swords making a giant crosslash attack.

The metal on Hecatoncheires body showed a massive scratch in the shape of an X and the Astral looked dizzy.

"Do it now, Iggy!" Iris said.

The aura around Ignis suddenly disappeared and the blind man took a step forward that was actually a jump and with a single swing of his blade he slashed the body of the Astral, the blade went through him like a ghost and the wind stopped blowing for a second. Hecatoncheires just stood there for a few moments and then his body was separated in half on the waist and just to seconds later it fell to the ground and disappeared in a whirlwind of light.

Ignis couldn't quite appreciate the result of his deed but he could sense the surprise on his companions.

"Ignis…" asked Prompto.

"Yes?"

"Are you on steroids or what!?"

"It's called Zantetsuken. Quite powerful if you do it right, deathly if you make one single mistake."

"And that's why I didn't want it to learn it" Iris said crossing her arms "It's not worthy"

"Well it was worthy now, wasn't it?"

"Hey, guys. Come check this out" Gladio interrupted and when the other three turn around they saw a giant pillars of light that reached the sky right on top of the spot where Hecantocheires's met his demise.

"So this should be the entry to the Great Beyond, right?" Iris inquired "Hecantocheires said he was guarding it"

Ignis noded "It seems that way, but we should be careful, we don't know what kind of dangers we will encounter there."

"Iggy might have a point" said Gladio "First Garuda, then Phoenix and now Hecatoncheires I don't know what exactly did Ardyn do, but it clearly mesed the world's rules up, now we have Astrals from other worlds appearing out of nowhere, some are serving Bahamut and some are not. They might have dragged us into some kind of conflict of some sort."

"You mean a war of gods?" Prompto asked but nobody answered. They were all thinking the same thing, they might not survive this. It was a fight that was clearly out of their hands, a true battle with the gods themselves.

Iris clutch her hands into fists and started walking toward the light but stopped when her brother called to her.

"Glady. I don't want you to throw your life away because my own selfish desire. This was my oath to Noctis, one that I made years ago, and none of you guys have to carry that burden with me"

"Iris, we are in this together, we came here because we also want to get Noctis back" said Gladio "We made an oath too, we have to protect the King no matter what"

Iris smile to his brother "Is not exactly that oath I was referring to. But thank you, if it is your wish to accompany me I'll be glad to have all of you, besides, I don't think I can really take on an Astral by myself."

Ignis jump a few steps and gave Iris a thumbs up "Don't worry, Iris, we'll be there to take all the punches for you. You just have to worry about getting Noctis back"

Ignis sighted "I hope you're not meaning that literally, I don't have any intention to receive any punches, I'll use you has a meat shield first"

"Aww, I love you too buddy." Prompto laughed.

Iris gave her brother a reassuring look and the four of them stepped into the light.

_**Author's note:** And that's a wrap. I really love writing ffxv fight scenes, the choreography and the moves feel so smooth and coordinated, I know I'm not the only one who thinks that way._

_You might had already noticed but I'm mixing some aspects of others FF to spice things up, next chapter will be more story/drama driven._

_If you enjoyed or hated this chapter, please review, every single opinion will only help to improve my writing and English, and I will appreciate it very much._

_On a side note, Episode Ardyn is out right now which means that the Final Fantasy XV game is completed (officially), so please buy the Royal Edition and Episode Ardyn. If you can overlook the some failures in storytelling and development I'm sure you are gonna have a great time with this game and it will help Square Enix to keep developing games for this fantastic saga._

_Walk tall, my friends_


	5. The Cluster of Realms

_**Author's note:** "I wanna ride my Chocobo all day…" Oh crap, you are here! *Quickly closes YouTube*_

_So this Chapter is very special because of some other Final Fantasy references and some Lore I made up myself, but don't worry, nothing that can really affect FFXV cannon. I started to put some references at the end of the chapter so you guys have an easy time following all the things I'm throwing into the mix. When you see a number like this **(1)** next to a character's name or an specific sentence, you can go to the bottom of the chapter and get some info about it._

_With that said, let's dive back into the action._

**Chapter 4**

**The Cluster of Realms and a Promise Long Forgotten**

Noctis opened the door that was supposed to get them to the kitchen but of course, in this crazy cluster-fuck of a world nothing made sense so they ended up in the ballroom. It wasn't the classic design, Lucis had a strange taste of art and architecture, mixing classic old design with a modern twist and color.

The ballroom was round shaped, the shining floor only helped to enchants the dark skies that could be seen on the gigantic windows around the whole room. Outside the city of Insomnia could be seen while fireworks flyed all over the sky giving more color to the party at hand. **(1)**

Noctis remembered that party, it was his 16th birthday celebration and all the aristocrats from Lucis and some other countries came to celebrate not only the big day. After all the crowned prince was now considered a man of marrying age, it was also the day Noctis received the Engine Blade from his father.

But there was a problem, the Prince was nowhere to be found.

"That was quite a boring party" said Noctis letting out a sight.

"I know, but as a prince you had to build your bonds with the people." Regis said with his alway wise tone "You can't be an outcast all your life, son."

"I was just starting to make friends. Look, Prompto is right there"

Indeed he was, but the poor blonde was clearly feeling out of place, he wasn't talking to anybody and had a nervous look on his face.

"So your best friend it's in the party but you weren't here to make him feel comfortable" yup it was as bad as it sounded even with Regis' calmed voice. "Where were you by the way?"

"I was...umm" Noctis tried to respond but he was actually lost, he didn't remember. "That's weird, I can't quite remember where I was."

Regis gave him a strange look but both of them snapped when the ballroom started to sink, or maybe both of them were floating.

They reached the ceiling and like if they were a pair of ghost they went right through it. Now they were on the rooftop of one of the two towers of the palace, it was still nighttime but Noctis manage to see two figures seating dangerously close to the edge. He knew who they were.

A sixteen years old Prince Noctis and a eleven years old Iris, she looked quite little compare to Noctis who was just going through puberty, but the young Amicitia always had a strange charm in her personality even at that young age.

"Man, I think I have never been this bored in my entire life" said young Noctis.

"You are actually quite hard to please, Noctis. I mean, at least you could try to sound excited about your most important birthday. Not like Gladdy, he and dad had been going crazy with the security for this party." Said Iris.

"Yeah, I think he almost punch a guard just for been standing a few centimeters out of place"

They both laughed imagining the scene and then the fireworks started to iluminante the sky once again.

"I wish everyone could be like this" young Nostis said "Always laughing, celebrating, looking at the sky for fireworks. But it's pretty different outside Insomnia, with the war and all of that. I felt so bad when I hear that Prompto's real parents were killed in the war when he was still a baby. There are thousands like him out there that were much less lucky."

"So what would you do about it?"

"I don't know, that's the worst part, when dad dies and I have to ascend to the throne, I'll be all alone to figure out how to end the war"

"You won't be alone, Noct." Iris placed a hand in his shoulder "You have Prompto, Gladdy, Ignis and Me. We are your friends, we'll always be by your side. And…"

Young Noctis glanced at her with a serious look "And what?"

Iris's cheeks started to blush and you could see how hard was for her to maintain eye contact "And promised me that you will always be there for me as I will for you, no matter how far or how hard it gets. I will always protect you and you will always be there to make me smile" Iris had to swallow to said those next words "Your are important to me, Noct."

Young Noctis looked at her with a tender smile and patted her head. "You are important to me too, Iris. You are my best friend and I'll always be there for you" young Noctis stranded on his feet "Well, I think it's time for us to go back to the party, dad says we had a kind of ritual to perform"

Young Noctis started to walk to the stairs back to the ballroom but he stopped as soon as he heard her yell. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, stop right the hell now!"

He turned around and saw Iris looking at him with an almost tearful look and biting her lower lip, but Noctis could tell she was mad, she was really mad. "Iris?"

"You know? Sometimes you can be dense as a rock, sometimes you can be selfish and stubborn. Sometimes you can be really boring or just plain mean. And yet…" she stopped and whimper, she was crying now.

"Iris, was wrong?"

"Your gift"

"What?"

She put her hand behind her back "I haven't give you your birthday gift." She looked at him with tear rolling down her rose check and a smile so soft and full of innocence that Noctis almost gasped. "Please, close your eyes"

It took a few seconds to obey her request, he wasn't resisting, it was just like the time had slowed down a little. He closed his eyes and in the darkness he managed to hear Iris's little heels hitting the ground softly. He could smell her sweet perfume, he could even feel her breathing.

_Wait, what the…_

He couldn't think fast enough and sooner than later he felt how she pull the collar of his tux towards her and his lips touching hers. It was a soft, sweet and short kiss, but it was so intense that Noctis opened his eye in surprise, just to see Iris's little face with her eyes closed. The tears on her cheeks reach his face and then, she separated from him.

"Sorry" that's all she said before storming in through the stairs.

What the hell just happened? That same though came to the mind of both Noctis.

The teenager run down the stairs but has soon he reach the ballroom he was stopped by his father and members of the Kingsglaive.

"It's time, son. We had to do the ritual."

"What?" Said Young Noctis distracted "Oh yeah, in a minute."

Regis put a hand on his son's shoulder "it won't take too long, and is really important"

Noctis sight while seeing Iris going out of the room "Okay, let's get this over with"

All the people in the room made space for Regis and Noctis in the center.

The lights in the room went dark and in the blink of an eye the King was surrounded by his Royal Arms. This was it, this was the moment when Noctis became a true heir to the throne.

"I, Regis Lucis Caelum, 113th King of Lucis. Servant of the gods and protector of the Crystal. I name my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum heir to the throne of Lucis, and with that I engulf him with the power of the royal bloodline as was foretold by the gods themselves."

Noctis felt the whole room spin around and an amazing surge of power run throughout his veins like electricity.

Noctis didn't remember what happened after that, he just woke up in his room the next morning.

All the people disappeared from the ballroom including the illusion of Young Noctis and Regis, leaving the real ones alone.

"Why?" Noctis whispered. "I remembered everything that happened that day, everything except for that one moment with Iris, until now. What the hell is going on."

"Noctis, I never knew you and Iris…"

"I don't get it! What happened to my mind, was it the ritual?"

"I don't know, I don't remember that happening to me when my father did it"

"That's the point dad. You don't remember, something is wrong with that ritual, I could have never forget something like that and Iris…"

And then it hit him, Iris did remember, she wasn't affected by the ritual, hell, she wasn't in the damn room when it happened. So all this time, she knew and she didn't say anything. She confessed to him and he didn't even remember it the next morning.

Noctis felt a wave of emotion but he was unable to quite grasp how strong it was when suddenly, the glass in the windows exploded and the ceiling was ripped out like if a giant hand destroyed a block castle.

The dark sky of Insomnia was now cover in storm clouds, the lightning illuminated the black cover of heaven and the wind reminded Noctis of his fight with Garuda and his first encounter with Ramuh.

"Is this, the power of an Astral?" Said Regis and his question was soon answered when a giant lightning hit the dancefloor and from the light a figure appeared.

It was a knight, a man that was maybe three meters tall and his horse was bigger. His armor was a metallic blue and in each hand he wielded a single edged sword that look like simitars, Noctis could fell an unbelievable amount of energy coming from the man.

"Who are you?" Noctis demanded.

"My name is Raiden **(2)**, and you two are stepping way beyond your line. In the name of King Bahamut and all my Astral brothers and sisters, I command you to return to the eternal sleep."

So he basically wanted them to go stay dead like the good ghost the were. But Noctis wasn't going to stand for this.

"You can go to hell for all a care" said Noctis with poison in his voice "I'm done taking orders from you. You want to kill me again? Then come and try you son of a bitch!"

With the sound of cristalización Noctis materialized his Engine Blade that now had a glowing white color confirming that indeed was now a Royal Arm. Regis stepped forward rolling his sleeves up his arms.

Raiden look at his father "King of Lucis, aren't you going to talk some sense into your own disrailed seed?"

Regis glanced at the Astral with a stern look "Well here is the thing, O almighty Raiden. I'm not the King anymore, my son is. And if he says that we are not following the gods' orders anymore then I can't do anything else than obey his command" Regis smiled at his son while materializing the Sword of the Father. "What it's your command, my King?"

Noctis smile back at him and then looked at Raiden "Let's kick his ass!"

Regis laugh at the same time he adopted a stance.

Raiden's eyes started glowing red and the lightning started to fall on Insomnia once again "You fools. I shall send you back to your slumber but not before I make you feel unbearable pain for your insolence!"

**-o-**

"Wake up!" Said a female voice, it was trying to sound apprehending but it had a tender tone to it "You have to wake up!"

Iris suddenly opened her eyes, her body immediately feeling lighter. She got on her feet rather quickly, she still had her exosuit on, but Iris didn't had much time to think once she saw where she was.

A strange landscape that looked like the beautiful hills of Duscae but all of them had giant pieces of crystal coming out of the earth, the sky was weird too. It was like the dawn, day, dusk and night where all at the same time in a strange four colored rainbow.

She looked around and saw Gladio, Prompto and Ignis unconscious.

"Hey, guys, wake up." Iris called to them while shaking them a little bit. They had the same reaction when they saw the bizarre place.

"Where are we?" Asked Ignis who clearly couldn't grasped the surprise of his friends.

"This place it's crazy, Ignis" Prompto responded "We are like in a bunch of hills, and there are crystals everywhere, and the sky it's just weird."

"Were you unconscious too?" Gladio asked his sister.

"Yeah. But somebody woke me up, a strange voice"

Then a little sphere of white light appeared beside her "It was me" the four friends jumped at the same time "Please don't be afraid"

"What it's that and why can't I feel it?" Said Ignis almost in panic.

"It's a light ball, and it talks!" Prompto screamed.

"I don't think I'm the weirdest thing you four had seen" the ball said with a calm voice.

"What or who are you?"

"You can call me Starlight. I was called by Phoenix and the other Astrals to aid you in your journey"

"So you are like an Astral too?" Gladio asked.

"No. I'm a soul, a human soul from your world, and don't worry. This is not the Afterlife, this is a bit more complicated"

Prompto spoke nervously "Please explained because I'm starting to freak out"

"This place it's known as The Cluster of Realms or simply The Cluster. It it's a place where all realms connect to each other but it's also the wall that keeps them of fussing and destroying one another. Here time does not flow and reality can be blurry and blend with illusions and memories"

"Realms? You mean, like dimensions?" asked Iris.

"Correct. All the crystals you see here are windows to other realms, you can see it but not cross it, or at least that's how it's supposed to be"

Iris approached to one of the crystals and in there was the image of a blonde spiky hair man with a giant sword fighting a giant red beast-like machine **(3)**. In another crystal she saw a young woman dressed in red with an amazing magic power, she was fighting a giant octopus alongside her friends **(4)**. "What do you mean by that's how it's supposed to be?"

"The Starscourge" Starlight answered.

"Oh no, not that damn thing again" said Gladio rubbing his forehead. "Noctis destroyed the Starscourge. That's what he died for"

"No, he just manage to expelled it from your world. The Starscourge it's only one of the many forms of a force so relentless and fierce it could even corrupt gods. A civilization called the Lufenians encountered the first form of this relentless force, a demon called Chaos **(5)**. It was destroyed but that was only the beginning. This force traveled through the realms using it's connection to The Cluster, each time growing stronger and adopting different forms, sometimes it's chaos, sometimes it's pure evil, sometimes it's light itself trying to consume everything and sometimes it can be a powerful and sick God who likes to play with human souls"

"It's that why you need Noctis? To stop this force?"

"Yes and no. I only know what Phoenix told me you are here for the King of Light, but first you most help him get rid of the Starscourge."

"No can do" Said Gladio "We are not going to follow the gods anymore. We came for Noctis and that's it"

"I know what you think, but if you don't destroy the Scarcourge here, it will be the end, for everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"In order to destroy the Starscourge or it's true form, the gods trapped it in The Cluster as soon as it was destroyed in your world. But that proved to be bad because now it's corrupting all things in here. It's only a matter of time for it to destroy the crystals and reality itself, that includes every single realm."

"Well that's just great" said Prompto with sarcasm "So basically the gods screwed up again and they want us to clean the disaster"

"Bahamut and the other Astral are fighting the relentless force right now. The King Bahamut it's keeping King Noctis and King Regis captive in a time gasket, we have to go there now"

"You mean Noctis is really here?" Asked Iris.

"Correct. He was summons by the power of Phoenix and other Astrals alongside King Regis and two more champions. I was hoping they would be here by now but we must move without them."

Iris looked at his friends "Guys I don't quite get what's going on completely but we came for Noct, let's find him and then figure out what to do."

Gladio point at Starlight "You are going to trust that thing?"

"It's not like we have any other options" The guys still look really skeptical but Iris turn with a determine look towards Starlight. "Starlight, please, take us to Noctis."

The light on the little sphere growed even stronger until they had to cover their eyes and in less than five seconds the crystal hills disappeared and they found themselves in a familiar city.

"This is...Insomnia" Iris said.

Starlight came forward "No, it's just a copy made out of the King's memories."

"Yeah. This one it's actually intact unlike the one back home" said Prompto.

Then a powerful lightning fell from the stormy sky while a blue light illuminated one of the palace's towers "The King it's up there, he is fighting one of Bahamut's servants"

Iris clenched her fist "Then let's give then a hand"

She started to run towards the palace and the guys soon followed.

**-o-**

Raiden was the first to strike, his horse didn't make any sound as it quickly moved towards Noctis while his master tried to cut him with one of his swords. The young King jumped back to avoid the hit but the Astral attacked again with his other sword, Regis was now ready and block the blade with his own.

The Astral then made a backstep and using his sword he called lightnings to strike the enemies, Noctis dodged the deathly light, threw his sword on to the Astral and warped to be just next to him. But as the light from warping died, the Astral was already aware of his position and the young King was elbowed in the stomach like been hit by a cannonball.

Noctis regained senses mid air in time to throw his sword next to his father and warp away from the enemy.

Raiden was not only strong as hell, he was fast and his horse was like it was part of him, every single move of his sword was perfectly synced with the animal's steps.

"Dad. Can you activate your Royal Arms?" Noctis asked.

"I'm able to use my Royal Arms, but I can't use them all at once, some kind of force is weighing me down"

"Same here. Is it because the Ring of the Lucii doesn't exist anymore?"

"It is a possibility. We'll have to find another way to beat Raiden"

The Astral was already preparing to charge with lightning bolts surrounding him.

Lightning, yes, that was it.

"Dad, I'll distract him I need you to cast a Flood spell, you were always better at magic than me"

Regis looked like he was about to protest but then he looked like he just remembered that his son was a thirty year old man now, he wasn't his boy anymore. "On it. Be careful"

Noctis nodded and charge against Raiden at the same time he change his Engine Blade for the Shield of the Just. Raiden's sword clashed with the magic shield and Noctis barely manage to hold up the strength of the Astral. The young King then changed to the Trident of the Oracle and deflected one of the swords with a powerful blow. He manage to make Raiden turn his back on Regis by making it look like Noctis was trying to get on one of his sides.

The young King then summoned the Swords of the Wanderer to hold a short duel with the Astral, each one of the blows dealing like a shotgun shot, Noctis dodged when the horse charged and the fatigue was already wearing him down, he had to finish this fight quickly.

"I'm ready Noctis" Regis yelled while his hand was showing a blue light.

Noctis ran to his father "Dad, now!"

Just when Regis shot his spell Noctis tackled his father and both of them fell off the edge of the building while they heard a rumbling from the ceiling where a massive torrent of water fell on Raiden.

"Was this your plan?! To turn us in royal omelettes?!" Regis scream almost in panic while the street was quickly approaching towards them.

"Just hold up!" said Noctis grabbing his father from his arm.

Noctis threw the Engine Blade to one of the buildings, the blade stuck in one of the ledges, he warped and grabbed the sword again, but this proved to be a failure when the blade slip off the concrete and both of them kept falling. Noctis tried to warp again but he just received a way of fatigue.

Out of mana?... motherfucker!

He was just a few meters from hitting the ground when suddenly a flash appeared right in from of him just after the shine of a tiny blade flyed before his very eyes. He felt someone grabbing him and his father midair and after another flash he was right in the very same ground he was about to hit.

It took a moment for Noctis to clear his mind a recover from the motion sickness while watching the dark sky. He manage to get himself up and noticed someone laying next to him.

It was a woman, she was wearing an exosuit, her beautiful brown hair barely reached the end of her neck, she was breathing heavily as she just ran a marathon and as soon she opened her red eyes and smile at him Noctis' heart stopped. "Hey Noct, I made it in time" she said almost laughing.

Her voice was the exact same he heard on the phone that night before the battle with Ardyn, and yet he couldn't believe she was real. Noctis slowly extended his hands and touched her face making her open her eyes in surprise.

"Iris? Is it really you?"

She made an ironic smile "What? You don't recognize your best friend?"

Noctis didn't respond he just pull her into a tight hug while he felt his own tears coming out of his eyes. "You are not an illusion"

She returned the hug "Of course not, I came for you, I'm here now."

"I missed you so much"

"And I missed you"

They were like that, hugging in silence for what felt like minutes but when they separated Noctis actually though that is wasn't enough. But then he notice the other newcomers, Ignis with his all too classic poker face, Gladio looking awkward and Prompto showing his biggest smile while he helped Regis stand up.

"What? No hug for us?" Said Prompto managing to light the mood rather quickly.

"You are all here" Noctis responded with a smile.

"Of course, your majesty." Said Ignis "I'm your advisor and don't you think you can run from your responsibilities even in death, I'm taking you back to work"

Gladio crossed his arms and nodding "Yeah. That's enough slacking off for a lifetime."

Noctis managed to laugh a little "You know what? I think it's the first time I agree with both Gladio and Ignis."

Noctis look at Iris and saw that she was biting her lower lip and her face was quite red. The young King felt a massive wave of Dejavu and quickly deduced what was about to come.

"Noct" she said almost in a whisper "I have to tell you something"

Gladio tried to intervene "Iris, I think you should wait until we…"

"I'm done waiting, Gladdy" She interrupted him and looked at Noctis with eyes filled with fire "Noctis. Even though you don't think the same, even if I should have done this sooner, even if I'm not Lunafreya. I want you to know, I need you to know, before you die, before I die, before it's to late."

Noctis looked at her in surprise just before she hit him with the next words that he hasn't hear before from any woman aside from her mother on that sad illusion in the mirror.

"I love you Noctis." She finally said "Since the first day we met. I love you with all my heart"

_**References:**_

_**1- **This is the same ballroom that appears in the Final Fantasy versus XIII 2011 trailer._

_**2-** Raiden made his first and only appearance in Final Fantasy VI as a Secret Boss and Esper, he is a stronger version of Odin._

_**3- **This is Cloud from Final Fantasy VII fighting Ruby Weapon._

_**4-** This is Terra from Final Fantasy VI fighting Ultros._

_**5- **The Lufenians and Chaos are references to Final Fantasy I_

_**Author's note:** Ooooooooohh booooyy!!_

_I'm sorry for ending this chapter with such a note, but it was getting long and it was already packed with action, drama and lore explaining. The Cluster of Realms it's a creation of mine, do not confuse it with the copy world that the gods Cosmos and Chaos created for the battle in Dissidia (if you haven't played that game, I recommend it). I want to thank all the people that had this story already on his favorites, believe me that it fills my heart with joy that you're here reading my horrible English and my awful romance writing. Please review to help me get better, in exchange I will try my best to bring you a new chapter each week. So please, feel free to leave your thoughts._

_Walk tall, my friends_.


	6. The Ancient Evil

_**Author's note:** Eeeeeeoooooo! It's been a few weeks isn't it? Really sorry about that, I been having this writer's block that even stopped me from writing my fourth book. It's really annoying especially when you want to write really bad but the ideas just can't go through. But now I think I'm getting back into shape._

_The other reason is because a few days ago came out the novel Final Fantasy XV Dawn of the Future in Japan and in order to stay has canon has possible I found a summary of the plot in the novel. Basically is a whole 'what if' scenario in the last two chapters, changing not only the ending of the game but also the final battle and the whole final stretch of the game._

_Looking at it, yeah, I can kind of get why Square couldn't keep making this DLCs when they have new projects at hand, the story of this novel is, in one sentence, over the top crazy and smells a lot like Fanfiction (LOL) but it still makes sense in its own universe and that's enough for me._

_With that said, I will be using some of the themes of this novel, so I recommend reading the summary right here: https//threads/final-fantasy-xv-general-news-thread.3288/page-985#post-70370_

_Now, it's showtime!_

**Chapter 5**

**The Ancient Evil**

Iris could think on a few scary situations throughout her life. Getting lost in the palace garden, her first visit to the dentist, her first fight against a demon, or maybe seeing one of her friends die. The last one had presented itself in the worst way possible. However, the immediate fear of looking right into Noctis' eyes while confessing her feelings to him was overwhelming at best.

It didn't help at all that her friends and none other than the former King were there to witness it.

After saying those words, Iris lock his eyes on Noctis, his face was a poem of confusion, surprise and...something else that Iris couldn't quite catch.

"Iris...I...I don't know what to say" the young King said with trembling voice.

Iris felt just a little bit disappointed but even so the weight on her shoulders was already lifted so she felt better, sort of.

"It's ok, Noct. You don't really have to say anything" Iris answered with a bright smile "To be honest, I just wanted to tell you."

"So you expect me to just say 'oh that's nice, thank you'?

Iris manage to laugh a little, it might be one of the few times she had heard Noctis been sarcastic "Well, we can work it out when we get out of here"

"You can't leave!" Starlight flew just in front of her face with almost in panic voice. "We have to defeat the Relentless Force"

Noctis examined the little light sphere, "And what is this? And what was that about a relentless force?"

Iris was kind of relieved with the change of topic "It's a pretty long story but a think I can summarize it for you"

But then like a force of nature, a giant lightning struked the ground right I front of the Citadel. When the light went off the figure of a horseman emerged. "Who the hell is that guy? He looks pissed" asked Prompto.

"Stubborn humans, I'm going to slice all of you into pieces and feed you to the dogs!" the horseman barged.

"His name is Raiden and he is more like royalty pissed" said Noctis.

Gladio summoned the sword of the tall and Gilgamesh's Genji Blade "Then it's a good thing we arrive at the right moment"

Ignis and Prompto came forward summoning their weapons.

"What the? The Royal Arms? They look different" said Noctis with a look of surprise.

Iris jumped forward with her sword "Leave this to us, Noct. You and King Regis stand back and rest for a while."

Noctis reach for her hand with a worrisome face "Iris…"

The young woman returned an assuring look at him and smile "That's Demon Slayer, your majesty"

Iris manage to release herself from the grasp and faced Raiden.

"Well technically this is an Astral not a demon" said Ignis.

"Just shut up and fight, smartass"

Not wasting anymore time, Raiden charged right to Noctis but he was stopped dead on his track when Gladio crossed his swords and summoned a crystal shield. Right on que, Prompto threw the shuriken into the air just above the Astral, he warped and made three shots on his metal helmet.

Raiden's eyes produce a blue light and a lightning struck him sending a massive energy wave. Gladio and Prompto scream while the electricity ran through their bodies.

Ignis and Iris clashed sword with the Astral just when he was about to swing at the other two companions.

Iris managed to block numerous strikes making a metal sound after another. Raiden could fight two opponents on both sides without a problem, then he made his horse stand on two legs. Iris knew that something was coming so she retreated at the same time as Ignis who probably had the same feeling.

The horseshoes hit the ground making it crumble and blue lightnings coming out of it like tentacles. Gladio appeared in front of her and shield her from the strike while Prompto warped next to Ignis and again to stand on a light post.

Raiden spin his swords around and clash them above his head, five lightning spheres appeared on the sky.

"Be gone!" Raiden roared as thousands of lightnings came out of the spheres turning night into day with blinding light. Iris prepared for the impact not knowing if she would survive. Then he felt something weird. A sensation kind of when you pass through water sprinklers, her face becoming wet for a second.

She opened her eyes and saw massive torrents of water holding up the lightnings, she turned and saw King Regis and Noctis, each one with a hand shining with blue. The water consumed the electricity and started hitting Raiden's armor.

"Iris, Gladio, now!" Said Noctis.

Iris plunged into attack and with a single swing of her sword she made a deep cut on Raiden's armor but more importantly she threw him out of his horse just in time for Gladio to strike with his massive two swords.

Raiden manage to block the first two attacks but Gladio was way more well positioned and sooner than later he cut him down, again and again slicing his armor and reaching the flesh. The Astral tried desperately to strike one more blow but Gladio was faster and cuted his arm off. Iris didn't see it coming non Gladio when Raiden swing his severed arm to stained Gladio's eyes with blood. The older Amicitia couldn't see the other sword swing at him but just when her brother was about to be chop in half, Iris heard a metal sound followed by a flesh piercing sound.

Then Raiden suddenly stopped, his hand in midair was trembling and his head had been struck by a black spear.

Raiden's horse then disappeared turning into dust followed by his master. The spear made a loud metallic sound when it touched the ground.

Everybody was out of words by what just happened, someone had saved Gladio, but who?

"Are you all unharmed?" Asked a feminine voice coming from down the street. When they turned they saw a woman dressed in a black robe with a white dress under it, she was barefooted and a black hoodie covered her head, Iris could see a few golden strands coming out of it.

He woman then stopped for a second and looked to all of them but she fixed her eyes on Noctis. "We found them" she said.

"I told you not to run like that" came a voice from the corner of a building and Iris gasped when he saw none other than Nyx Ulric wearing is Kingsglaive battle suit. He was accompanied by a little red sphere of light. Nyx then saw them and smiled "Well I'll be damned! They are truly here"

"It seems that our two remaining champions have arrived" Starlight said "A true warrior of Lucis and the last Oracle"

Iris reacted almost the same as everybody else and they looked to the woman in black. She remove the hood letting her golden hair run wild. Iris had seen that woman before, in the television during her speech in Altissia. She was beautiful even with all those dirty clothes. And she was also the prince's fiance.

**-o-**

"Luna?" Noctis' voice was almost broken. She forgot about everything around him, he slowly walked to her, she looked just like that day on Altissia, her beautiful icy blue eyes looked more serious, that fact reminded him of their last reunion, the day he failed her.

The young King fell to his knees and clung on to her black robes "I'm sorry"

"Noctis?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry for failing"

To his surprise she laughed making Noctis to look in to her eyes "If you're here then you didn't exactly fail, did you?"

Wait, was that a joke? A freaking joke? About death?

Noctis' was so surprised that he almost couldn't say anything "Uh...what?"

"You destroyed the Starscourge, didn't you? That's why you are here" she gave him a smile, "But it seems our job isn't over yet"

"That's all you have to say?" Noctis asked now standing, for some reason he didn't feel as bad anymore. "I mean, you don't seem the same"

"It's been ten years, your majestic, I know It doesn't seem that way but I been watching you" Luna looked at all his friends "All of you. You had fought bravely and that's why we need you now, we need to stop the Relentless Force"

"That's another thing, what the hell is the Relentless Force?"

"I think we can explain him now, right Starlight?" Iris spoke to the flying white light.

"Yes, I think is that time" said the white light but then the other light, the one glowing red flew next to it and spoke with a voice that Noctis found very familiar.

"Ah, my dear. It's truly a joy to see you again."

The sphere called Starlight started to shine brightly and suddenly it took a human form. It was a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, her shiny yellow hair barely reached her shoulders and her delicate white dress move smoothly on the floor, she looked a lot like Luna.

Luna looked at the woman in surprise "You're Area Mirus Fleuret, the first oracle"

Noctis vaguely remembered the name. The red light then grew brighter too and…

"What the?" Said Gladio.

"Good day to you all" Ardyn Izunia saluted them with a dramatic vow.

To say that Noctis was angry would have been an understatement. "You son of a bitch! What are you doing here."

Ardyn made a coky grin "Mine Noct! With that tongue you kiss your-" he didn't manage to finish when Gladio punched him right in the face and made him fall on his butt.

"Damn, that felt good" the big man said.

Ardyn looked at Aera, she had her arms crossed "What? You did deserved it"

"I'm confused, do you know this man, Lady Area?" Luna asked.

"Of course, he is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the true Founder King of Lucis and my fiancee"

"What!" Noctis' and his friend said in unison.

Ardyn stood up "Not what you expected, boy?"

But then King Regis walked towards them "Yeah, now I remembered. You were there on the attack on Insomnia on the year 734, you almost killed me. I didn't remember, until I died."

"That was the work of your dear friend Bahamut. If it wasn't for him you would had been dead long before the treaty"

Feeling Noctis' anger Area put herself between him and Ardyn "Gentlemen, I know that grudges must be addressed but before that we must all be on the same page"

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"I mean that everyone here needs to know the truth behind the Starscourge and the true will of the Astrals."

Area then raised her hand and the whole city of Insomnia was covered in light. Then, multiple things started to go through Noctis' mind. A quarrel between two brothers two thousand years ago, the tragedy of Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the attack on Insomnia and most importantly the image of Bahamut looking on to the world using the crystal as a window, as a portal for all his powers to shape the world to his will and lead the humanity down the path of destruction. The Starscourge was inmortal, it was a part of a force so powerful it could erase humankind from existence.

He saw the city of Insomnia, Altissia, Nifelheim, and all the other nations getting swallow by light and darkness and plunged into oblivion. And then the light fated and there was complete darkness, the world of Eos didn't exist anymore.

As struck by a lightning he came back to reality and fell on his knees, he looked around and saw his friends trying to regain consciousness alone with Area and Ardyn standing next to them. They were all in a weird snowy landscape that looked just like the mountains from Nifelheim, although he didn't feel cold at all.

Regis was the first to talk, "It can't be. All those visions, our conflicts. It was…"

"Yes" Area continued "Even Ardin's and Somnus' fight, everything was orchestrated by Bahamut"

"I can't believe it" said Ignis, even him sounded terrified.

"But that power, it was something else." Prompto said with a serious look "That was no Starscourge, that light destroyed the whole world in seconds"

"That is the Terraflare, the ultimate destruction magic only achievable by combining light and darkness into one." Aera explained "It has the power to destroy the whole world"

"But why?" Asked Luna with trembling voice "Why does Bahamut wants to do this, we had done everything he asked"

"My child, tell me, what is a human to a God?"

Ardyn intervened "More like, what is an ant to a human? Stupid, insignificant, harmless until there numbers grow"

"But if we are so insignificant then why destroy us in the first place?" Asked Noctis.

"The Lucis bloodline" Iris deduced "He knows that's the only thing with enough power to stop him, so he used Ardyn to achieve that purpose"

"And now there is no Lucian King sitting on the throne, no defender" said Ignis.

"All the more reason for us to go back. If Noctis is alive, the line of Lucis will continue"

Area shake her head "That won't made a difference anymore. The Starscourge is not in your world anymore, it's here, fighting Bahamut has we speak, and no matter who wins, the Terraflare will destroy not only your world but the Cluster of Realms, it would be the end of all things. Bahamut and the Relentless Force would be unstoppable."

"We can't defeat that thing!" Nyx yelled "We don't have the power to do it, the Astrals are fighting it and barely keeping it in line"

"You alone, no" Area raised her hands again and then hundreds of lights came down on them, they were diferentes forms and shapes, some had wings, others looked like dragons, others like sea beast and little cute animals. And then, one of the biggest was a giant fire bird.

"Phoenix? Is that you?" Asked Iris, she turned to Noctis "He is the one who gave us the Royal Arms, Noct. He guided us here."

"And it is time for the King and his champions to face the ultimate evil" Phoenix talked with a voice that sounded unreal "The time of King Bahamut has passed, we all the Astrals will help but only if the One True King commands it, without his powers the battle is futile."

Then all the eyes turned to Noctis, it was a bizarre situation, his friends, his dead father, his mortal enemy, her former fiancee and Iris. Iris!

The young King turned to her, she had come here, she had summoned the strength of an Astral from another dimension just to get here, just to save him.

"If I...if we do this" said Noctis looking towards Phoenix "What guarantee we have that you won't be the same has Bahamut."

"You don't. Corruption it's not only bounded to humans alone, if we learned something from Bahamut is that chaos is as powerful has harmony, it might come the day that I would have to be destroy by the same humans I seek to protect"

Noctis almost let out a frustrated roar but Iris spoke first "And someone will be there to stop you just as we are here now" she said and then turn to Noctis "Noct, look at me"

He raised his head and lock gaze with her.

"I know I said we won't follow the gods' will anymore, but right here, right now we have the choice to change our destiny"

"No Iris, it's just another conflict between gods"

"And our future is at stake. We have the power to change that now, it is our decision to make" he still couldn't do it, he was so tired of fighting just to fall on another fight all over again, but she place her hand on his cheek, she was smiling now.

Iris took his hand and make him face all the people around him "Nyx stood tall to protect the people of Lucis and he died for it. King Regis sacrifice his own life for the sake of the world. Ignis lost his sight to protect you. Glady and Prompto also fought for a decade to protect the world, and Luna…" She turned to the blonde woman "She guided you here, she made the choice to stand by your side and save all the people we love. I think that's enough reason to stand now and fight, one last battle for us"

The young King couldn't believe this was the same Iris he grew up with. Maybe she was the one who deserved to sit on the throne. Maybe his heart was trying to tell him something, but right now, he listened to the woman in front of him. Noctis turned to Phoenix.

"We'll do it. We'll fight." He said with decision.

"Then all of us will lend our strength to you" That was the last thing Phoenix said before turning into a fireball and merged with him, all the Astrals started to fall on them and infused them with power, it was the same sensation when the Ring of the Lucii was awaken.

The last Astral merged with Nyx and now the whole skyland was dark and painted with stars.

"Umm, is that it?" Asked Prompto.

"What do you mean with 'that's it'?" Asked Iris "I feel powerful!"

"Yeah, I feel like I drank five thousand liters of energy drinks" said Gladio.

Noctis turned to Area and Ardyn "So, are we ready?"

The woman smiled "My King, we can go whenever you say, but I recommend to rest a least for a few hours, you will all need the strength to fight. Even Bahamut will need time to gather enough energy to cast Terraflare."

Noctis nodded and decided to let everybody prepared and rest for the final battle.

**-o-**

Her body felt a little stiff after getting out of the exosuit, or maybe it was her new found powers given by Phoenix and the other Astrals, Iris didn't really know, what she did know was that they needed a rest, Prompto looked really tired and shaken, Gladio although energetic he still had some nervous tics, probably because of Raiden's attacks.

Noctis and Regis were talking with Area and Ardyn, talk about awkward family reunions. Nyx and Ignis looked like there were making some kind of catch up. Iris thought that it must be hard for the older Kingsglaive to hear about the world's state but he looked like he was taking it well.

Iris saw Luna sitting alone against a rock, her spear resting on her shoulder and her gaze fixed on the stars. She didn't make a move when Iris sat beside her. "This place is beautiful, isn't it?" Iris said trying to make conversation, Luna turned to her with a smile.

"Yes it is. This world is the core of all our reality, nothing makes sense, but there is beauty in that freedom, a world completely untainted by human or divine intervention." She said that last part with a sorrowful tone.

Yeah, Luna was really shaken by the events that just transpired. How would anyone feel when they learn that everything they sacrificed, the deaths of millions of people, and the duty of your whole lineage were only small pieces in a complex and sick game made by the gods? Suddenly Iris was painfully aware of the heavy burden that rested on Luna and Noctis during all their lives.

The young glaive hug her knees "I don't intend to say that I understand your concern, Lady Lunafreya. I mean how could I? I'm not an oracle, I haven't interact with the gods until now, all of this is new to me and it's already overwhelming." She looked at the blonde "But I just wanted you know that all of us are here for you, if you need to talk." It was a weird chat taking in the fact that she was actually talking to a dead woman.

"You are not at all out of your league, Iris."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I know about all of you thanks to Noctis' letters. I recall describing you has 'overly cheerful' and sometimes a little too stubborn for her own good" Iris's face turned warm. "But also, a friend you could lead on to, someone who simply doesn't know how to quit or take a no for an answer in the best way possible."

"That's a really weird way to describe me" Iris manage to say.

"Well, Noctis had never been a poet when it came to expressing himself. Even when he was a kid, he preferred to really think what he had to say and most of the times it's not to make eloquent remarks but to speak his mind in the most sincere way possible."

Iris smiled "That's how he is. He is not the abridged King, maybe because he has experienced things that nobody had before. But when we were young we didn't know anything about all of this, we were just kids, and everything was so simple. That's when I saw he was different from anyone else, he wanted to be smart so he listened to his father and Ignis, he wanted to be kind and he met Prompto and of course when he couldn't go on he recalled you to have strength. No, he's not the typical King, his powers are way beyond what the gods has to offer"

Then Iris noticed that she was looking straight at Noctis so she returned her gaze to Luna, but the Oracle was also looking at her with a surprised face.

"You love him" Luna said plain and simple.

Iris couldn't talk for a moment and her throat felt dry "Was I that obvious?"

"Did you tell him?"

"No, well yes, it was a few moments before our fight with Raiden. But I didn't ask him for an answer, I just wanted him to know, part of me it's almost afraid he would give me an answer."

"And do you think fear it's a reason to stop? You are saying that after coming all the way here just to get him?"

"No! But I...you…" She almost couldn't made sense of herself but Luna smile. Did she really understand what was happening on her mind?

"I think I know what you want to say, so I will make it easier for you. There is no way in heaven or earth that I will be together with Noctis again."

"What?"

"Iris, I'm dead."

"But Phoenix-"

"Yes, Phoenix did manage to move my soul to the Cluster to help, but that doesn't mean I can go back. My body doesn't exist anymore, just like Nyx's and King Regis'. Also, my mind doesn't belong in your world anymore, I had been in the Realm Beyond for far too long. And do not misunderstand, I still love him, with all my heart, but destiny didn't want it that way, so here I am. Tuff luck I guess."

"But it is so unfair, it just doesn't feel right"

Luna put her hand on Iris's shoulder. "Iris, please. Look into your heart and tell me with all honestly that you don't think on a life alongside Noctis, to be by his side and support him, and to be together in all the intimate ways possible."

"Yes, of course I had thought about it, but-"

"But nothing. We are here at the end of the world and I'm not going to be your reason for not moving on, I want you to be happy, I want you to make Noctis happier than I could have. That is what I ask you"

Al this point Iris wanted to cry both with sorrow and joy, but obviously Luna wasn't having it. "Thank you" said Iris with a smile "Thank you very much, Lady Lunafreya"

"Luna, please"

"Ok, Luna" Iris then embraced her, "I won't fail you, I won't fail Noctis"

"I know you won't"

**-o-**

_**Author's note:** Mine mine, so much drama. I'm sorry if you don't imagine Noctis been this indecisive, it's just how I think he would react to this crazy situation. I actually like the fact that Bahamut is the bad guy, for me he had always been a great companion throughout the whole Final Fantasy Saga, so to see him turned into a merciless god it's a very interesting plot point and maybe the best thing about the novel, so I thought it would be good to add my own take on that._

_Some good news, since the next chapter is almost finished I might be able to upload it in just a couple of days, I hope that can compensate for the lack of updates, and don't worry, although we are close to the big battle, we still have a lot of chapters to read._

_Again thank you very much for sitting through my atrocious English and my romance writing. Please do write reviews, the feedback would only make me a better writer. _

Walk tall, my friends.


	7. Unspoken Feelings

_**Author's note:** A second short chapter to make up for the lag of updates._

**Chapter 6**

**Unspoken Feelings**

The history of the nation of Lucis was complicated, Noctis was always good for history, it wasn't his favorite subject but he had a talent at memorizing dates, names and apply some critical thinking. And now the history of his country just got a lot more complicated.

The conflict between Ardyn and his brother Somnus not only changed the way Lucis came to be but also gave his battle a whole new meaning.

Noctis was now sitting on the snow along with his father and Ardyn, even though Area had already explained the whole ordeal from two thousand year ago, the anger inside the young King wasn't something that could just melt away.

"To think that our own lineage is tainted with so much bloodshed" said Regis with a sad expression almost covered by his beard and long eyebrows.

"I guess Somnus and I are not as different as I thought" Ardyn said smirking "Control and power it's something that runs in our family, maybe it's because of been so close to the power of the gods, but to long for more strength it's something implicit in human nature"

"We are not family" Noctis replied angrily "Unlike you or your brother my father and I are not genocides"

"Really? Then how do you explain all the people who died in Insomnia when your father had the knowledge and the power to stop it?"

"He was following the will of the gods. He didn't had a choice in the matter"

"That, my boy, it's where you are wrong. You and him could choose to go against the gods anytime just like I did"

"And what? To go on the same path of destruction you went? You tried to justify your hatred and made the wrong people pay for it"

Ardyn was silent for a second and it might be the first time Noctis saw his fate turn serious "I'm not justifying my actions. I didn't even do it before, I knew my path will end up plunging me straight to hell itself, but my tainted soul simply told me to drag all of you with me." Ardyn stood and looked at the night sky "In my time, the Starscourge was wiping out humanity so I tried to do the best thing possible and channel all that dark energy in to me, while my brother wanted to eradicate it along with the people infected. We both tried to do the same but by different means, and in the end, it's kind of ironic and pains me to say it, but Somnus was right."

Noctis and Regis looked shocked.

"He eradicated the Starscourge, even if it was only temporarily he made the best course of action"

"He killed thousands!" Noctis replied.

"Yes, but can you imagine what would had happened if I had been the one to touch the crystal? Keep in mind that my body was a bomb of demon energy ready to explode"

It was Regis who answered "The crystal could had been corrupted along with the whole Lucis bloodline"

"My brother wasn't The Wanderer, nor The Rogue or The Just, he was The Wise, he made everything in his power an took the most efficient way possible to destroy the Starscourge. Even if the people in his time didn't love him, now two thousand years later he is a hero. A King can be many things but been wise is an obligation for that job"

"But couldn't corrupting the crystal had ruined Bahamut's plan?" Noctis added.

Ardyn nodded "Yes, that could had made the prophecy completely useless, but that also could had let the Relentless Force in the form of the Starscourge run rampart on your world and subsequently destroyed it."

"But it didn't matter in the end, the Starscourge was destroyed and the Relentless Force is here now, the Lucis bloodline doesn't exist anymore"

"That is not completely true" Regis spoke "We are here now with the power of the Astrals to stop him, all thanks to Phoenix and the Astrals."

Ardyn smile knowing that his two receptors where starting to comprehend "Yes, but it wasn't Phoenix alone who brought us back, he doesn't have the power to transcend dimensions alone. He needed a voice to guide him."

"You mean and Oracle?" Noctis recalled the moment when Luna managed to summon all the Astrals to destroy the shield surrounding the Citadel.

"Yes, and now my dear Noctis we arrive to the most important matter. If Lady Lunafreya was in the Realm Beyond and there was no Crystal or Ring of Lucii to make the connection with the Astrals, then how did Phoenix got summoned?"

Noctis couldn't answer and Ardyn knew so he discreetly point somewhere behind the young King's shoulder. When he turned he saw Luna and Iris talking to each other. He turned back to Ardyn. "You mean Iris?"

Ardyn nodded again "That girl was the variant Bahamut didn't account for, and to be honest it still amazed me what she did, she is an Oracle, my boy, a different and very powerful one at that"

"What!?" Noctis said almost rising his voice. "She can't be, she is not a descendant from Luna's bloodline"

"As I said, it is a different kind of Oracle. My dear Area was touched by Bahamut and made the first Oracle. But that girl was touched by Phoenix. That's how far my knowledge goes thought."

Noctis managed to put himself together before talking "She said she came here for me, Phoenix send her here to rescue me and fight the Relentless Force. Could it be that-" he stop himself before he can say something weird.

Regis smile a little and put a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "I think you should rest now, my son. I still have some things to talk with Ardyn"

Noctis did need to leave but not for the reason his father was talking about. He stood up but Ardyn called to him before he left "Young King, I will not ask for your forgiveness, I don't deserve it and I'm not really sorry for everything I did. It has leaded us to this, after all."

"Fuck off, Ardyn" said Noctis leaving the two to talk.

He started to walk to where Iris and Luna were talking, this was going be awkward but he just had a conversation with his father and the most dangerous man who had ever existed who happened to be one of his ancestors. Yeah, it couldn't be as awkward as that, right?

"Hi Noct" Iris said waving a hand.

"Hi" he said but then he stood there for three seconds looking awkward and then Iris stood up.

"Well, nice talking to you, Luna, but I need to speak with Nyx for a second."

Luna smiled and Noctis look a the both of them with a raised brow "It was quite a pleasant conversation Iris"

Iris waved again and started walking towards Nyx and Ignis. Noctis sight while sitting next to his ex-fiancee.

"Yeah, we thought you needed an out of that situation" Luna said smirking.

"You look different, and I don't mean only the clothes."

"Indeed, although you had changed much more, now you are older than me"

Noctis was actually just hit by the realization of his own age "Damn, I'm Thirty now! Can you believe it?

Luna laugh a little "Yeah, it won't be long before you start having white strands like your father"

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Luna? You are way too...mellow."

Luna set her sight on the snowy plains in front of them "I guess...I just feel like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. It's funny, I thought I will be mad because of the whole situation, Bahamut's lies and the state of the world. But for the first time ever, I feel free"

"Yeah, I kind of had that same feeling when I arrived here. But I guess It couldn't be that easy, right?"

"It's just another battle Noctis, one more obstacle"

"It just…" Noctis swallowed a lump before talking "I think we have some things to talk about"

He let that statement hanging for a while but Luna didn't turn to look at him. She just stare at nothing and spoke with a calm voice "I can't say I wasn't raised with love." Noctis was about to ask her to return to the topic but she then looked at him, her expression easy to read as a book, she was saying something important "I had my mother and my father for a while, my brother Ravus loved me as much as anybody could. When you came to Tenebrae, for the first time a felt that I could love somebody in a different way, of course, at the time I was only a kid 'It is just a crush, it will pass' I said. Then my parents die and you left, Ravus was there to support me along with Gentiana"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Noctis responded with a tone charged with pain. He did know that life wasn't fair for her either.

"But you were there" Luna emphasized while getting something out of her robes. It was the Lover's Notebook, containing all the memories both of them exchanged throughout their lives. Luna opened the notebook and both of them saw pictures, messages and stamps, each one of them carrying a hidden meaning for them. "This did not only kept me from falling apart, but also to keep my training going, because you show me that this world is worth saving, I guess that's what all of us felt when each one of your friends got to know you. I was sixteen when I truly realize my feelings for you and also when the Astrals called me to tell me my true purpose" Noctis could see tears running down Luna's cheeks, her voice now trembling while trying not to fall apart. "So I just kept this for me, I didn't say anything in my letters because when I read it was the only time I didn't feel so sad, so hopeless."

Noctis' heart skipped a beat and felt his stomach shrink, like he had just been hit by a wrecking ball, he recalled all of her letters, all of them containing Luna's feelings just for him, in them there was only happiness and she seemed cheerful. But the reality of her heart was very different. Noctis then pulled her into a hug she didn't resist as his clothes became drentch by her tears. "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing please, it's not your fault" Luna looked in to his eyes "It's not your fault"

"But I-"

"I'm not coming back, Noct" she interrupted him and he looked at her in surprise, not only by the statement but it was also the first time she called him by his nickname "I don't belong in your world anymore, and your heart doesn't belong to me anymore. I can feel it, you have doubts" This time Noctis couldn't respond. "And that is perfectly fine, that someone who truly has the power to break the laws of the Astrals to get to you must be worthy, and you are worth another chance to live, to believe in the future, to truly love again."

"But you also deserve that opportunity, and you know I will happily give my life for you to have it"

Luna gently separated herself from him with a smile, she wiped the tears off her face "I know that, Noctis, but we just weren't meant to be, that's how it is. So please, do not blame yourself anymore" she took one of his hands and gave him the notebook "Hold the past in your heart, but never let it hold you"

Noctis took a few seconds but he nodded "I'll do as you tell me, I will become the King you wanted me to be, I will make you proud"

Luna let out a soft smile "I know you will. Now, do you think we are ready to go?"

Noctis nodded again and stood up dealing a new strength flowing inside of him, like a great new flame. "Alright people, are you all ready to go?"

"Aaawww, do we have to?" Prompto whined "I was having the best dream where everything made sense"

Noctis smiled and lended a hand to his friend to stand up "Yes we have. Now let's go Chocobo head, your King commands it"

Prompto laughed and accepted the hand "Then let's kick Bahamut's ass"

Noctis turned to Area who was patiently waiting in the distance "We are ready"

"So be it, my King." The old Oracle raised her hands and a white light engulfed them all.

**-O-**

There was a weird loud sound just like if your ears were fill with water for a second, then the light finally die down and Iris could open her eyes. The ten of them were all standing in the same position but not in the same place, the snowfield had disappeared and now they were contemplating something marvelous and nightmarish at the same time.

It was a colossal valley surrounded by crystal mountains all on different colors, millions of crystals, millions of worlds in peril by the monstrosity in the middle of the valley, a giant black tornado that reached the sky with red lightnings coming out of it, Iris could heard not only the wing blowing but even some roars.

On the ground, the tornado was surrounded by a horde of dark creatures, goblins, arachnes, boms, iron giants and even three diamond weapons (1). Right in the middle of everything was solitary person fighting all of them.

"This is... unbelievable" said Nyx "Are they guarding that thing?"

"That is the Relentless Force." Area explained "The source of all chaos in all the realms"

Another roar sounded and this time it almost made the ground crumble. A blue light came out of the tornado while black beasts that looked like eels tried to catch it. The light was actually a metalic human shaped dragon with golden blades as wings.

Iris recognized Bahamut from the history books, the Draconian looked like a winged knight and he was really struggling fighting the dark creatures.

"It seems that our dear friend is not doing too good" said Ardyn and Iris could swear she heard a tone of pleasure in his voice.

"No matter if we don't like him, Ardyn" Noctis said "We have to destroy that thing before it traps Bahamut or it would all be over." Noctis turned to all of them "This battle ends now"

A golden light flashed from Noctis' chest and the Royal Arms surrounded him except for the four weapons his friends and father had borrowed. All the arms didn't have the white glow anymore, the looked like there were surrounded in rainbow flames. The young King looked at Nyx. "A Kingsglaive needs a weapon"

Then the Swords of the Wanderer flew to Nyx's hands. "An Oracle needs her Trident" and true enough the Trident of the Oracle flew to Luna who took it. But one final Royal Arm, one that looked almost the same as the Sword of the Wise but this one had a crimson color (2) flew to Ardyn's hand who actually looked surprise for the first time.

"Are you giving me a weapon?" The man asked.

"A King needs his Royal Arm. Besides, this is partly your mess, Ardyn. You're going to help clean it"

King Regis let out a small laugh "Indeed, I second that"

Area then stood next to them "Go forth then, warriors and Kings, fight to protect the realms and bring forth a new age of light"

Regis and Ardyn summoned their armors, the last one's looked like the armor of The Mystic but with bat wings on the helmet.

Noctis was then engulfed in light again and his brand new armor, unlike every other royal armor that were white or silver, this one was golden and his cape was blood red, the helmet looked like the head of a bird and golden strands tied together like a tail coming out of it.

Now that's a King. Iris though with a smile.

"Let's go!" Noctis commanded and all of them started running towards the battlefield. They all got seperated ways to fight on different fronts, but before Iris tried to go anywhere, Noctis grab her hand. "Iris, take off your helmet for a moment"

With a thought the helmet dissolved and Noctis did the same. And then the young King place his hand on her neck and pull her into a tender kiss, it only lasted a few seconds but Iris felt like a flame threatened to blow her insides out from the surge of emotions.

They separated and Noctis smile at her "Sorry"

"For what?" Iris managed to say.

"For been so dense" Noctis laughed, closed his helmet and jump in to battle.

She did the same a few seconds after but with a brand new strength raging on in her heart.

**-O-**

**References:**

**1.- **Diamond Weapon are the giant demon that appears in the Kingsglaive movie but never made it to the game, which is sad.

**2.-** This is Ardyn's Royal Arm, the Rakshasa Blade, you can see him use it in the final battle and in Episode Ardyn, you can unlock it in the main game after playing the DLC.

**-O-**

_**Author's note: **_

_Damn that conversation with Noctis and Luna was one of my favorite scenes, I had to play, read and watch all FFXV content again to figure out their very awfully written relationship, still their scene touched me._

_This one was pretty short, it was actually part of the last one but it was already way to long so I put it on a separate chapter._

_Another thing, next part is going to be the big battle so you can expect a really long chapter, also I might use others character's POV just for this battle, in my experience it makes it easier to cover all the important things in one scene._

_Again, thank you for your patience and your support._


	8. Mercy and Courage

_**Author's note:** Eeeeeeoooooo!!_

_I hope all of you are having a wonderful time, unlike me that I had been very sick. I'm almost literally in my deathbed while writing this chapter so if you managed to find any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) sorry for that, you deserve better. This is the first part of the great battle and you can expect them to come quicker than most of the other chapter due to been more action driven than drama._

_I'll talk a little more at the end so enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 7**

**Battle of the Crystal Valley**

**Part I:**

**Mercy and Courage**

The blue light in the middle of the horde of daemons was pushing back with strong determination but it was only a matter of time for the light to die down.

Ardyn could only take a glance at Bahamut as he struggled with the dark forces trying to overtake him, but then, the blue light in the battlefield started to fade and Ardyn knew that his destiny was on a different path now, the path of blood and sorrow was nowhere to be seen, instead, redemption was everything in his mind, in his heart, something that he truly wished for and now it was his chance.

The founder King threw the Rakshasa Blade near the blue light and warped to be next to the source. Yeah, he haven't changed a bit.

His armor was broken and his helmet didn't exist, Somnus was on his knees holding himself up with his sword, a good amount of blood falling of his forehead.

"Do you require assistance?" Ardyn asked with a grin.

His brother looked up with surprise "Brother! You are here!"

"Area brought me along with some help" Ardyn then swung his sword to cut down five goblins at the same time. "If you're willing to fight by my side"

"What about Bahamut?"

Ardyn shook his head still smiling "That's the job of the King, you and me have another task" then he took his brother's hand and help him up. "It is to stop been what we are meant to be, brother. We are free now."

"So, do you forgive me?" It was maybe the first time Somnus sounded ashamed.

"Only if you forgive me. We can't erase the past, but we can help to create a new future, one that our people can enjoy forever"

Somnus saw something coming from behind Ardyn and he shot lightning out of his hand to Pierce through a colossus' chest. "Only if you don't slow me down"

"Slow you down? Don't forget which one of us won our last battle in Insomnia"

"I was a statue, I was sloppy and slow"

Then a giant shadow spread throughout the ground in front of them and various figures emerge from it, yes, they were really familiar. There were actually twisted and darker versions of the old kings, The Rogue, The Tall, The Fierce, The Clever, The Wanderer, and many many more.

"Well, it seems that kids had come out to play" Ardyn laughed.

"Indeed, except that this kids have the power to crush buildings"

"Then they won't expect us to hold back, right brother?"

The dark kings just reply by launching themselves to battle like a wolfpack.

Ardyn Dodge the attack of The Fierce in time for his brother to return the hit, with a single swing of his blade he cut the dark King in half. Ardyn then blocked the blades of The Wanderer before Somnus was hit with them, then with his other hand he shot a light orb right in the dark king's face.

Somnus on the other hand attacked The Just but he blocked the attack with his shield, he jumped back when the Star of the Rogue flew right above his head and blocked the sword of a colossus. It was a really a tight battle but both kings stood their ground by making a combination of dodging and light attacks even though both the Sword of The Wise and the Rakshasa Blade were made for heavy combat techniques.

"Brother" Ardyn called while casting graviga, Somnus understood the signal and both men literally rode the spell like to planets, spinning around while swinging their blades like a vortex of swords.

The daemons started falling like flies and the dark kings could only try to block and dodge, but both founders saw that the spell was starting to wear down so they prepared a new one that it was actually pure light.

"Holy!" Both chanted at the same time and a giant white circle surrounded them followed by a giant explosion of light and daemons evaporated along with the dark kings living only a crate and in the center both founders stood.

"I never thought I'll be able to cast that spell" said Ardyn.

"Neither did I. We only had to die to mastered it, right?"

"Sure. Father would be proud" Both men manage to laugh a little before more daemos appeared by the edge of the crate "You still remember him?" Somnus asked with a serious tone.

"Everything seems so foggy after the crystal, after our fight, like a whole life before the gods was just in my imagination"

"Maybe we can get that life for a new generation, one that doesn't need my cynical thinking"

"Or my hatred"

"You were justified in that, your hatred wasn't the cause of all this misery it was only a symptom"

Ardyn looked at his brother who still had a sorrowful expression. "As I said to Noctis there, I'm not sorry for everything that as happened until today, because of that we have a golden chance now, to destroy the destiny the Astral made for us, even if I won't be able so see it"

Somnus smile "Yes, brother. That's what I wish, so let's guide our new King to victory."

They both were about to head out of the crate but a giant wave of daemons suddenly stopped and started to compress themself into a weird shape.

"What is this ugly contraction?" Asked Somnus and Ardyn just shrugged.

"A mecha-daemon, maybe?"

"What is a mecha?"

Ardyn remembered that his brother obviously wasn't able to keep track of the latest technology breakthroughs because of the all been dead thing. "It's like a giant metal armor which you can control remotely"

The daemons finally merged together in a creature that looked like a demonic ornament, with it's red surface showing faces on absolute agony. Five tentacles moved like an octopus and a black and red aura engulfed it like a creepy chandelier. "We might need one of those mechs about now"

"You filthy humans with a black heart!" The chandelier roared "I'm going to feast on your insides and add you to my faces"

"My my, what a rude chandelier" said Ardyn shaking his head.

"Never seen a talking chandelier before." Somnus responded "I learned something new today."

"I'm not a chandelier you insolent courses! My name is Ahriman **(1)** and I'm the evil made flesh and bone, I'm the Astral who will guide humanity through the path to destruction"

"Are you done? Because we have something to-" Ardyn couldn't finish due to having to dodge one of the giant tentacles.

Somnus didn't waste any time and shot thundaga and blizzaga to the monster, Ardyn made the same with Firaga and Wateraga. It was a quick way to figure out the weakness of a creature, but as expected Ahriman wasn't weak to anybody the four elements as the spells simply bounced on its body.

One of Ahriman's faces started to shine and shot lasers like a freaking spaceship or something.

_You must be joking._

**-O-**

Cor Leonis was one of the few people in history that could said he had seen everything the world had to offer, the good and the bad things. A bloody war between the two most powerful nations, facing one of the greatest warriors who ever lived, holding up against the empire after Insomnia's downfall and guiding the Crownsguard and the people throughout ten years of darkness, yeah it was time for him to retire.

But as always not everything was so simple, only two days after Iris and CO's departure strange things started to happen all across Eos, fortunately the communication system was already working and Cor knew about everything.

An aurora above the ruins of Altissia, tornadoes in Duscae, earthquakes on Niphelheim and strange giant crystals appearing out of nowhere in the streets of the still in ruins city Insomnia.

All of that led them to the current situation, Cor, Aranea and Libertus were in the Citadel coordinating the efforts for the reconstruction and logistic while keeping an eye so no curious man, woman or child slipped through palace security and find out about the King's current state, not until Iris and the rest returned, but then there was a commotion on the city gates, people were running and screaming.

"The hell is going on?" Asked Libertus.

"Let's check it out" Said Cor and the three of them ran through the palace until they were in the courtyard in front of the palace.

The Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard were fighting something, a great amount of energy was almost twisting space itself when a figure swang a long thin sword and the soldiers came flying against wall, street and rubber.

The figure in question was a least two meters high, his colorful coat had long neck and danced along with the wing, he had a single long katana in his arm and strange circular managed to cast a shadow on his white face that looked like mask. The stranger sheathed his sword and started walking toward the palace.

"Hold it!" Cor ordered "Who are you and why are you attacking my soldiers?"

The stranger raised his head "I came to retrieve the King's corpse under King Bahamut's orders. Stand aside"

The three of them took arms "I don't think so sir, you are trespassing on this city and this reality, on my honor as Commander of the Crownsguard you will not get near King Noctis.

"It wasn't a question"

The stranger jumped forward and Cor almost couldn't catch his movements but he leap forward and blocked the katana with his own.

"Hmm, that technique" said the stranger and then another voice came behind him.

"It seems familiar isn't, Yoyimbo?" **(2)**

The stranger jumped back to the courtyard at almost lightning-speed and turned to see a newcomer at the entrance. He looked as surprised as Cor.

His worn out silver armor and garments were as he remembered, his mask hiding the face of the pride warrior, his left arm missing ante the right one holding a sword Cor had never seen before, a beautiful golden sword.

"Gilgamesh" said the stranger.

The old warrior slowly walked in and stood in front of the stranger "I think the Commander asked you to leave, Yojimbo. If you're willing to try to harm his soldiers and their King then you are my enemies too."

The man called Yojimbo made a sound that could only be interpreted as a snobby laugh "I'm sure you are just fooling around. Look at you! You are but a shadow of the proud warrior you use to be, the Blademaster, the Survivor of the Rift **(3),** the Wanderer Warrior. You even manage to transcend human embodiment but refused to become one of the Astrals. Why?"

Gilgamesh looked at Cor and then to Yojimbo "I had traveled throughout countless realms, seeking an answer to my sorrowfully destiny, always searching for conflict, strong warriors, powerful weapons, beautiful women and triumph. But none of it manage to fill my own void, and this realm is no different, it just the one that I chose make an oath, something that would eventually return my lost pride, so I abandoned my weapons, my powers, and my identity to fulfill that oath as human."

"And what is that oath exactly?"

Gilgamesh pointed his showed at Yojimbo "To stand in my rightful place, between the King and trash like you."

"You don't stand a chance against me"

That's when Cor intervened "Alone, no. But I made the same oath and I intend to keep it"

Gilgamesh nodded "At least we get to world our swords in the same battlefield once again."

"Yeah, only this time, side by side"

"I could not ask for a better companion"

Both warriors stood there and Cor looked at Aranea and Libertus. "Go inside, guard the King's bed until I return, you are the last line of defense so stay put."

"Yes sir!" Libertus replied and went inside the palace.

Aranea stood there for a few seconds "Cor, don't die, not when we are so close to victory. I'll hate to bring Gladio and Iris the bad news."

Cor smiled at her and nodded "Go!"

And we that the three warriors were left alone in the silence battlefield.

**-O-**

Like a giant bizarre drum set Ahriman tried to smash the two founder kings again again while shooting lasers from the its faces. But Somnus was faster and manage to make some cuts here and there while Ardyn decide to just shoot ruin spells at it. It wasn't doing much damage but sure it was making some good distraction while his brother made some physical damage.

But the battle was starting the wear them down, specially after casting a spell as powerful as Holy.

Suddenly Ahriman made a jumped towards Somnus while spinning in the air and one of the tentacles hit him making the sound of a giant whip. A good chunk of his brother's armor fell from his chest and his arm was twisted in a unnatural way. But the Astral didn't stop there and all its faces opened their red eyes and point right to Somnus.

"Erase!" Ahriman roared and then an energy blast engulfed in black and white was shot, Ardyn managed to jump right in time to make a shield and protect his brother. The sound of the impact threatened to make his ears explode along with his shield that was already starting to crack.

"Ardyn, please go!" Somnus implored "You are going to be destroyed along with me"

"I'm not gonna leave you to die!" The shield started to lose some pieces like a glass buble. "I'm through refusing my past and my family, are you Somnus?"

Somnus stared at his brother "I can't fight anymore, Ardyn."

"Are you the one who actually thinks that, or is it just your wounds talking? Stand and fight! You can do it! You have nothing to lose and I can't defeat it without you!"

"Damn! You were always a pain in my back!" Somnus complained while standing up.

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

"I'll show you better!" Somnus raised his hand and a white light came out of it "Ultima!"

The shield broke not because of Ahriman but his brother's outburst, Ardyn had to cover his eyes because of the blinding light while the earth crumbled.

Ten seconds later the shield was gone Ahriman was still standing, thought the Astral was already healing it's wounds. On the other hand Somnus was holding on his knees, his eyes were lost on the ground. "How was that for better?" Somnus whispered and stood on his feets again, "Let's finish him"

Both brother raised their swords and blue and red magic made two giant light blades. Ahriman shot another magic wave but this time the founders kings were ready and the sword fell on the Astral like a guillotine splitting it into two while the faces' eyes spinned around in a maniacal pattern. The wave of magic flew everywhere like a loose trigger gun and destroying any daemon in its way, the Astral started to burn in black and white flames until it got turned into a deformed black mass and subsequently into dust.

Ardyn would have been celebrating but Somnus was now lying on the ground, his armor and sword completely broken. He approached and turned his brother around. His blue eyes were now almost black and his look was lost like he was blind.

"Somnus…" Ardyn called.

"I told you I was always stronger than you" Somnus said with his mouth barely moving.

Ardyn smiled "Yeah, I guess you were right"

"Still, how stupid it is that I looked for power all my life, and you paid for it and Area. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, not anymore"

"Well I guess I'll be waiting for you, we both will"

Somnus then closed his eyes and his body felt numb, then he started to disappeared in white light.

Ardyn stood there for a few seconds and took the broken Showed of the Mystic alone with his own sword while an horde of daemons approach.

"I have to keep fighting, isn't that right Somnus?"

The founder King prepared to fight with his brother's will by his side.

**-O-**

The moment Yojimbo and Gilgamesh clashed swords Cor could swear that the wind stopped blowing and he had to hold air like if it was to choke. Of course Yojimbo took advantage of Gilgamesh's missing arm and Cor jump right in to block the attack feeling that he was trying to stop a truck.

Gilgamesh then made a thrust and Yojimbo barely had time to dodge it. The metallic sound of the three blades clashing into each other filled the courtyard while dreading sparks all over the place.

I'm an instance, Cor and Gilgamesh manage to do a crosslash attack and Yojimbo had to use both his hands to stand against the pressure, he jumped back and made a spin to send a sword wave towards them, Cor thrust his showed into the ground and made a shield that with the impact but it protected them from the wave. But then Yojimbo jumped towards him, so fast that he couldn't even raise the sword to defend himself, Gilgamesh then used a swing upward to block it.

But Yojimbo was actually expecting this, that's why he didn't put that much force in the first attack and using Gilgamesh's momentum he made another spin and cut deep into Gilgamesh's back.

"You are slow, Gilgamesh and you're missing an arm" Yojimbo laughed.

"Of course" Gilgamesh laughed back "I have to give you a handicap, otherwise it would not be fair.

"Very cute" Yojimbo went for another attack but Cor was already waiting to make a stand applying a defensive successions of hits that mostly worked has a sabotaging measure and affecting the enemy's balance. "You insufferable pest!"

The Astral slipped through Cor's attacks and manage to elbowed him right in the chest and made him stop on track, that was everything Yojimbo needed. Cor barely had time to just hit Yojimbo's sword making a metallic piercing sound, the metal in Cor's blade broke like if it was made of glass. Then he felt the cold pointy end of his enemy in his chest and barely missing the lung, right above it actually.

Yojimbo raised the impaled Commander and threw him to the front like a sack of trash. But then, a split of second decision crossed his mind when Gilgamesh jumped above him, his left arm was not missing anymore and it's color was a shining red, it didn't looked human at all.

Cor let go on his own broken sword and Gilgamesh took it with his brand new arm, the commander fell on the hard floor while a small amount of blood came out from his wound, with wasn't that serious but he couldn't raise his right arm anymore.

He turn to the side where the sword clashing was taking place, Gilgamesh was fighting with only one sword while the other arm simply held Cor's broken blade in a stabbing position.

The Astral broke through Gilgamesh's defense, his wound was making him slower and clumsier, but just in a blink of an eye Gilgamesh managed to dodge a killing blow going downwards and stabbed Yojimbo's leg with the broken sword, but it was at a high price.

Yojimbo manage to turn himself with an unnatural speed and cuted Gilgamesh's good arm, his shining sword came flying and falling a few meters from were Cor was already starting to stand on his feet.

Gilgamesh refused to give in and stabbed Yojimbo's other leg, he didn't have the strength to go any higher, and then his magical arm disappear living the broken sword still deep within Yojimbo's flesh.

But it was over now, Gilgamesh was on his knees and in swift motion Yojimbo stabbed him right through the heart. But like the stubborn bastard he was Gilgamesh's eyes shone red with intelligence and roughly turned his body around, using his own wound to bend and break his enemy's sword.

Gilgamesh this time fell for the last time, Yojimbo simply look at his fallen enemy and threw his broken sword to the ground "Like a stubborn dog, always refusing to die" The Astral then turned to the Citadel but Cor was standing on his way a second time, this time, holding Gilgamesh's sword in only one hand. "And the dogs keep coming"

"I told you won't get near the King"

"Whatever you do here it's no use, soon this whole world will be consumed."

Cor smiled "If it's the same to you, then why do you want the King's body? My guess is that you know that he can come back, and Bahamut sent you to make sure that doesn't happen." Yojimbo didn't answer "That's a relief, I was having my doubts about this ordeal with Phoenix, but your presence only confirms that he was telling the truth"

"Stand aside"

"Make me"

Yojimbo then summoned a little dark portal by his side and used his hand to extract a new sword, this one was different, the blade was almost white, not a single stain on it and the dark aura surrounding couldn't be more ominous. "Be proud, mortal, you are about to be annihilated by my own weapon, Zanmato The Slashing Demon Blade."

Cor walk three steps and prepared his sword while Yojimbo did the same adopting his stand, the demon aura started to engulf the Astral and all noises died. Cor was so tense that he could count the traces of sweat falling down his body, yeah, he was almost certainly going to die here and now, if Gilgamesh couldn't defeat him it was obvious that a mere human was out of that league.

But then, the Commander saw a strange woving on Yojimbo, it was very subtle, only a trained eye could see it. His legs, his wounds were still there and his stand was flawed but for an Astral should not be a problem to overcome that little setback.

Cor shook his doubts off his mind, this was only another fight, he just have to remember what he did against Gilgamesh fifty five years ago. He stood his ground, he didn't hesitate, he was afraid for sure, but courage wasn't the opposite of fear, it was the prove of it.

O he stood there, falling the wind blowing on the courtyard yard, he had to do the first move. The seconds became minutes and minutes became hours in his mind all his five senses sharp as the blade he was holding.

The sky turned gray and a little drop of water fell on it's sword, it was time.

Cor made the first step that made the earth crumble, then the second and third one, Yojimbo then unsheathed his sword and Cor could see it, the death line, the direction the sword was going to go and without thinking it he managed to duck the right way dodging the demon blade without sacrificing his speed and with a powerful swing he cuted through the Astral diagonally, he could feel his shoes brining because of the abnormal speed he ran and when he finally passed through his enemy his legs hurt like hell.

Bushido Style: Oblivion Technique. **(4)**

Cor turned to see his opponent, Yojimbo was now on his knees with blood spreading throughout his coat and the floor breath him, but to Cor's surprise he was laughing "A dog like you, you are truly The Inmortal"

And with that Yojimbo's body turned black and three seconds later he was dust washed down by the rain.

Cor turned to see Gilgamesh, but just like the Astral he was gone. The Commander sat on the floor, his heart still going at full speed and the shining sword leaned on his shoulder. His eyes went to an inscription on the blade.

Excalibur.

The old man smiled "Now that's a weapon"

Just a few seconds later he lost consciousness due to tiredness.

**References:**

**1.-** Ahriman is one of the names of Angra Mainyu who, in the Persian mythology is the equivalent of the Devil and all evil in the world. As far as I know, his only appearance in the FF Universe was as a Secret Boss in Final Fantasy X-2.

**2.-** Yojimbo is the word used in Japan for the Samurais for hire. He appears as a summon in Final Fantasy X, his attack are more powerful the more you paid. His ultimate attack, the Zanmato could kill any enemy in the game with just one blow including Secret Bosses.

**3.-** Gilgamesh's first appearance in the series was in Final Fantasy V and instead of been killed, he was sent to The Rift which is a dimensional void between realms. It is implied in the FF canon that this is why he manage to appear in most of the games with minor differences. A very interesting character indeed.

**4.-** Bushido is a set abilities that can only be performed by the character Cyan in Final Fantasy VI, who is a Samurai. Oblivion is the most powerful of this abilities, although with a very low rate of success, it can cause instant death to any enemy. The perfect rival for Zanmato.

_**Author's note:**_

_Oh boy, this is getting really intense. Yeah, Iris and Noctis didn't appeared in this chapter at all XD, but all of it is for the sake of the story, remember this is not only a romance story between the two but my own closure to the FFXV Universe. Cor's scene was something that came to my mind while writing this chapter I wanted to give him a great final battle alongside his long time rival and who is better to give it to them than Yojimbo._

_Again thank you all for the reviews and the likes, it's because of your words that I find the motivation to keep writing. You can also make any questions and I'll try to answer all of them in the AN of the next chapter._

_As a little preview, the next chapter will have Gladio, Nyx, Libertus and Aranea as main characters so please look forward to it._

_Walk tall, my friends._


	9. Honor and Redemtion

_**Author's note:** Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I could said I was very sick for a whole month and work has been tough and, you know, life in general. But still, I feel very bad for taking this long._

_To be honest I didn't like how the chapter was coming up and I scraped it twice, maybe it's because a I don't like writing Gladio to much, but to my surprise Libertus was great, I think he is a character that can have a good amount of development with some good love put in to it._

_Anyway, enjoy the show, my boys and girls._

**Chapter ****8**

**Battle of the Crystal Valley**

**Part II:**

**Honor and Redemption**

A horde of daemons tried to overwhelm Gladio as he made his way to the colossal sapphire weapons. He swung both the Sword of the Tall and the Genji Blade with superhuman speed turning the horde of enemies into a bunch of limbs flying around.

Nyx was following closely behind, he was much faster than Gladio but they both decide the tuffer guy to go up front. But nothing of it made difference if they didn't know how to take down the big guys. Prompto and Ignis have gone their way to the deal with another Astral while Noctis, Luna, Iris and Regis run to the giant black tornado in the center of the valley. Gladio and Nyx stood behind, if they didn't manage to kill the sapphire weapons they at least have to distract them long enough for Noctis to defeat the Relentless Force.

"So, got any plans to defeat those things" Gladio asked.

"I did manage to destroy them once, but I had the Ring of the Lucii and The Old Wall...and I still die. Maybe a good big sword buried in their heads will do the trick?"

"Sounds like a job for me, you try to distract them while I climb."

"Good luck" said Nyx and then he threw one of the Blades of the Wanderer to the air and warped "Hey asshole!" He shot a thunder blast right in to one of the weapons' face, to their surprise he managed to damaged and burnt the gray surface. The colossal beast locked his red eyes on to Nix and tried to smash him just like a fly, Gladio made a jump that practically made him fly in time to make a deep cut in to the weapon's arm. Whatever power Phoenix and the new Astrals gave them, it was packing a hell of a punch.

Suddenly another Weapon slammed Gladio with the back of it's hand and the young warrior went flying across the valley and stopped mid air thanks to a strange power. Gladio was now flying like Noctis when he had the power of the old kings, usually a power surge like that could torn a normal person apart, but Gladio didn't feel pain at all, he felt like a cannonball ready to destroy whatever stands in his way, and now three giant assholes were charging right to him.

One of the weapons tried to land a devastating punch but Gladio slipped right next to it and slashed the arm with the Genji Blade and use the surface to jump back and dodge one of the other punches. If only his gymnastics trainer could see him now.

With a cross slash he managed to cut the head of one of the weapons, they had even the odds now. Gladio then went to help Nyx who was using fire magic to keep one of the weapons away from the dark tornado, but then a strange crimson light appeared on Gladio's eyesight, he managed to block the iron of a blade that pushed him to the ground, the impact broke some of his armor in the back.

Just when he stood up a weird looking fireball landed a few meters from where he was.

Like a raging inferno the fire spread throughout the long grass of the valley, then the giant fireball split into two smaller ones that slowly took shape. One of them looked like a fire monkey with orange hair and one of his big arm wielded a golden axe, the other figure was the real image of a demon with black and red skin, two bat wings and menacing horns, it looked like a very skinny very ugly dragon, he had a scythe in one of his arms.

Both enemies attacked at the same time but a wall of ice stopped them on the spot.

"Are you okay man?" Asked Nyx while landing beside him.

"Just a little bit shaken" Gladio look at him and saw the the glaive's arm was bleeding and could barely hold one of the blades. "What happened to you?"

"I took down one of the weapons but I got too distracted and the other one hit me. One of he needles in its skin got me, don't worry it looks worse than it is"

"Time to put both of you to sleep, rebel soldiers" spoke a deep voice above them.

The black demon engulfed his scythe in fire and threw it like a boomerang, Gladio blocked the first hit just for the weapon to bounce back at them, this time Nyx was the one to deflect the blade.

Gladio had to jump back when saw the fire monkey barely land on top of him with his axe and the scythe flew towards him giving him barely enough time to block the blade. Nyx then attacked the monkey with a cross slash followed by a horizontal slash across the abdomen.

Even though the beast was bleeding it seemed oblivious to the pain, he grabbed Nyx by one of his hand, in a reflex act the glaive use the other blade to stab the monkey but it was faster and grabbed his other arm in time for the black demon to land a powerful punch in his chest.

Gladio saw Nyx been thrown towards him while his body let some black smoke out. The glaive landed with a horrible sound and Gladio almost choke when he saw the state Nyx was reduce to. His armor was broken and burnt, the skin on his chest was black and almost made dust. His eyes were open but it looked like death, dark and cold. The only signal Nyx was giving that he was still alive was that his hand desperately trying to get his blade, even on the brink of death he wanted to fight, he wanted to protect the world and its people.

Gladio graved Nyx's hand "You can rest now, soldier" but Nyx didn't want to give up, he kept trying to reach the sword "I'll carry for you, please give me the strength and the courage to fight on your stake"

Nyx stopped his hand and managed to look him in the eye "For heart…" he wispered.

"And honor." Gladio responded. The Genji Blade and the Speed of the Tall disappeared and he grabbed both swords of the Wanderer. He then felt the power of the new Astrals flowing through his veins and a wave of magic escaped from his body.

The monkey and the demon looked up like someone was behind Gladio.

"We meet again, Alexander" **(1)** said the demon.

Gladio turned around just to see that Nyx's corpse had disappeared and I'm his place now stood a colossal figure, it looked like a giant action figure with a white and green armor, his head shaped like a crown, his fist like powerful rockets and in the chest was carved in silver none other that the Kingsglaive symbol, the dragon with fifthten swords but this time it wasn't a dragon, it was actually a man with a crown.

"Cursed Astrals turned by darkness" Alexander exclaimed with a powerful voice. "You serve a false King and give aide in his despicable acts. I Alexander, the Ultimate Shield, should pass he ultimate judgement on both of you. Prepare yourselves, Diabolos and Belias." **(2)**

The two dark Astrals turned in to fireballs again and flew towards the one remaining sapphire weapon. The creature's skin turned black and his body became taller and more humanoid, its head turned into a long contortion with horns on each side and a flaming sword in his hand.

Gladio saw has Alexander lowered his hand "Get on, I will require your assistance, young King's shield."

"What do you want me to do?" Gladio asked while been raised to the Astrals eye level.

"You are part of the noble Kingsglaive, you swore to protect the King and his people, search your soul and your heart and you will hear the Eco of a thousand glaives making the same vow. Make that cry for strength yours and carry it like a flame that can dispel all darkness."

It wasn't very specific but Gladio could somewhat guess what he was trying to say. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he thought of his father, his sister, his friends, his fallen comrades. He saw all the people of Lucis and the world, he could heard them pleading for a miracle, for the end of this long night once and for all. Yes, those were the people his comrades swore to protect, he had to carry that will, he had to be there to bring forth a new dawn.

Gladio opened his eyes and came to see the demonic saphire weapon in front of him, but he felt different. He raised his hands just to see that they were made of metal and they were ginormous, at that moment he wasn't just the King's shield, he was the ultimate shield itself.

**-O-**

The clashing of the sword could be heard from inside the palace echoing in the dark corridors like a beast roaring. Libertus Ostium alone side Aranea ran to the the ether chamber where King Noctis' body was kept. Through the windows the could see that the clouds outside were getting darker and a strange looming and sinister presence was getting closer.

The reached the elevator and pressed the button, they didn't have time to go on the stairs even though the machine was shaking pretty bad.

"The hell is happening?" Libertus asked as if Aranea knew the answer "This doesn't look like a normal Daemon attack"

"That Yojimbo guy wasn't a daemon." Said Aranea "Whatever Iris and the others are doing in Angelgard it's pissing off some mayor fish, and we are the only ones who stand between them and the kid. There's no turning back now"

When the elevator arrive to the twenty seventh floor they were received by pitch black darkness, even though the electricity in the building hasn't been connected yet, the elevator working by some kind of unknown spell, there were giant windows so this kind of phenomenon was anything but normal.

"Stay put" Aranea whispered.

Both of them turned up their flashlights, prepared their weapons and entered the place, the elevator light was just a momentary relief as the doors closed leaving them alone in the darkness.

Libertus provided some more light by activating a magic auto on his two blades but it did nothing to calm his nerves, he could heard something walking or maybe crawling on the corners of that big room. His heart pounded fast and he was sweating cold while they got closer and closer to that door with a strange and barely visible silver glow.

Libertus then heard the unmistakable whistle of a blade been unsheathed "Look out!" He yelled and leap forward to block the attack. He was rewarded by the sight of a Kingsglaive soldier but his face was anything but human. The skin looked rotten, part of his upper lip was missing and he had this scary looking glowing red eyes.

He kicked the enemy right in the chest and disappeared in the darkness, Libertus and Aranea took defensive stand and while watching each other's back.

"Can you see them?" Asked Libertus knowing about her augmented eyesight.

"Barely, I can see some glimpses of dark figures, they look human but they don't move like one"

"How many?"

"At least forty of them"

They heard a horrible roar coming from the ceiling and almost as a signal the following sound was footsteps coming at them quickly. Libertus spotted two pairs of red eyes and he blocked the first blade while stabbing the enemy with the other, he quickly extract his weapons and slashed the other attacker's head off. Both of them dressing the same familiar uniform and Libertus started to feel a very uncomfortable feeling about all of this, much more intense than been attack by unknown creatures from the shadows.

The bodies were not bleeding they just turned in to some kind of black ashes, one after the other both warriors sliced and diced the enemies that grew in number by the second. Each attack more ferocious than the last and Libertus was starting to feel his strength been depleted. He was forty years old but his stamina was still of an elite soldier so he knew something was wrong especially when he heard Aranea start to struggle for air, clearly she was getting tired too.

"Shit!" She cursed "Something his absorbing my energy" she dodged a dangerously closed blow to her head but that move separated them a few meters. Libertus was attacked by four more glaives and he back stepped and made a fire spell that erased his four enemies in an instant. To his surprised he managed to cough a glimpse of his attackers, Aranea was right they were a lot, but they could manage if they reduced the energy in dodging and invest more on defending. Easier said than done of course.

Libertus activated a fire spell on his blades which helped a little, the zombie-like glaives where flexible but slow and he managed to get some good damage on a chunk of them.

That was until he heard a strange cracking noise from the ceiling and something has big has a wrecking ball hit him so hard he flew to the other side of the room, he yelled when he hit the wall.

"Hey, you ok big boy?" Aranea asked but her six sense appeared to warn her of the upcoming massive object going her way so he made a cartwheel to dodge it.

"There is something on the ceiling!" Said Libertus while standing up. He almost panicked when he saw his hands and chest covered in blood but quickly realised it wasn't his, aside from a bruised shoulder and back, he wasn't injured.

He fire in his blades allowed him to see the floor, there was blood scared all over it like water on a recently used shower.

"We need more light!" He said while avoiding another blade.

"Give me a second" Aranea pressed a button on her mechanical spear and some red lights came out of it, there were intense and flickerd every second but it was good enough, now Libertus felt he was on a very strange night club with all of those living deads walking towards him. But the ex-empire general didn't stopped there, after slashing a bunch of enemies in a circular motion she aimed to the ceiling like a sportsman throwing a javelin and the spear reached its target that roared in pain.

There it was a very ugly looking half humanoid monster. It's skin was rotten just like the zombies, it had long white hair, the black dog eyes and big pointy teeth made it look more like a beat than a human but it had two log arms clenched into fists and broken iron clutches in it's forearms.

The creature tried to crush Aranea with his fist but she dodged with ease, thought she was now without weapon. "Aranea, take it" Libertus threw one of his blades to her and kept fighting.

They could not see the whole place but the silhouettes of forty something Kingsglaive soldiers were obvious.

The walls of the room were covered in blood dripping from the ceiling, whatever that thing was it was the responsable or this little undead army.

Libertus was about to resume the fighting when he saw something that made his blood frozen. One of the glaives, a woman by her shape. She had black hair, her skin almost black but her face was unmistakable.

"Crowe?" Libertus gasped only to be attack by her, she had an expression filled with anger like an animal. Thean almost have to restrain himself from kicking her to break their contact. "What is this madness?" Libertus' voice sounded almost in panic and his hands were trembling.

As if the monster could sense his fear the room started to get brighter so Libertus could make better detail of his enemies, all of them familiar faces. Crowe, Pelna, Tredd, Luche, glaives that had died as loyal soldiers or as traitors.

The glaives ceased the attack for a moment while a little dark portal materialized on the ground and a familiar figure emerged from it.

"Now you see…" a voice from the portal said "The lie that is our oath. A promise made by unfortunate souls to protect a corrupt bloodline"

The figure was dressed in a magitek armor expect for his head which was the face of none other that Titus Drautos or General Glauca as he was known in Niphelheim.

"How is this possible?" Said Libertus.

"This is the power of the Astral Anima" **(3)** Titus responded by pointing at the creature in the ceiling "It's surprising how easy is to break the shackles of death." He laughed with an unnatural tone "And to face you here at the end of the world, I was expecting something more challenging"

"Shut up! Traitor" Libertus used his rage to overshadow his fear but the only attack he manage to perform was easily dodged and received a punch in the face.

"Traitor?" Titus laughed again "How about you, Ostium? You helped in the stealing of the Crystal, you are responsible for the destruction of Insomniac, you are just like me, a traitor. A worm."

Titus kicked him in the against the wall and Libertus could swear he broke one or two ribs. The glaive shot a fire spell followed by lightning but the undead was protected by his armor. Titus leap forward swinging his sword and Libertus threw his blade behind the enemy and warped to get behind him. But Titus saw this coming and just when Libertus materialized behind him he made a skillful spin and made a deep cut on Libertus' back.

He fell on the ground in pain but Titus didn't stop there and pressed his foot on Libertus' leg who screamed again when he felt his bone crumble.

"Pathetic." Titus spat "Of all the soldiers that fought in this long war, for you to make it out alive is an insult to the glaives"

Libertus saw the blank stares of the glaives, he didn't see anything on them, those weren't his friends, his brothers in arms. But it didn't matter, Titus was right.

"You're right" Libertus whispered

"What was that?" Titus grabbed Libertus by his shirt and raised him up while taking his blade, Libertus didn't have strength to hold on to it anymore.

"You're right. I'm a traitor, and Bahamut's judgement can really erase all the pain and suffering from this ten years. I'm not a hero, I'm not the best Kingsglaive, hell I'm not even in the top ten. But Nyx and the others trusted in me and if there is anything I won't do is to break a promise made to them, for me that's ten thousand times more than an oath to the Astrals, they don't love me and I'm sure as hell I don't love them either. I'm free man and I'll die a free man." Libertus looked at Titus with fire on his eyes "And you forgot two essential thing I'm good at, Captain Dipshit."

Titus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good at taking a beating and I'm good at distracting your sorry ass."

There was a flash of light in the air and Titus looked up, that's all Libertus' needed it. He struck their heads together and Titus let him go while yelling in pain, the glaives tried to stab him but Libertus warped just before the blades struck.

He was now in the air holding the blade Aranea had trew to the air, Anima's ugly face was just in from of him and Libertus' hold on to one of its white hairs. The glaive ignored the pain in his leg and kicked Aranea's spear which was deep buried in the Astral's shoulder.

"Get him!" Libertus' said when the spear was free. Aranea made a great jump and catched the weapon.

Titus flew across the air to kill Libertus but Aranea was way faster. She deflected Titus' sword and used her signature technique, Dragon Dive. The Captain didn't have enough air superiority to counter the attack and was impaled right in the chest and fell to the ground making a metallic sound.

"Well, that takes care of him" Libertus said "Now is your turn you ugly bastard"

Anima's black eye looked at him with rage and tried to shake him off, it's arm were too long to bend and reach its head. Libertus engulfed his blade with fire magic and stab the giant eye.

Anima screamed and roared but Libertus keep stabbing it, first in the other eye, then he head again and again until it caught fire. Libertus let go on the beast while it was still burning. He saw the blade on the floor, the one that was taken away by Titus.

He focused and warped right were the weapon was he grunted while rolling on the floor.

"Ja! I did it!" He said with triumphant joy remembering his last training session with Nyx.

Anima started to fall apart while the undead glaives turned into ashes alone with Titus, Libertus couldn't help but notice the face of relief his comrades had and suddenly his wounds didn't hurt much. The Astral disappeared and the room went back to the way it was before. The door to the ether chamber was intact and Aranea wasn't hurt aside from minor bruises and cuts.

She walk over to him and sat beside him "That was a crazy plan" she said.

"Yup, I learned from the craziest man who ever lived"

"Well, that's one of the most important things about a hero. To be as crazy to give your life to save everyone else. Now you are one of those" Libertus laughed but stopped when he felt the pain in his ribs, without the adrenaline it was almost unbelievable. "You need help, big guy?"

Libertus responded with a year coming out from his eye and a trembling voice "Yeah."

Aranea help him up and started to walk to the elevator "Are you crying?"

"No" he clean his face.

"It's ok, I like sensitive men"

Libertus tried to hold back his tears the rest of the way but he failed, although he didn't know if Aranea was laughing at him or with him.

**-O-**

Gladio with his new body as Alexander literally started to smash sapphire weapon's face followed by a materializing a giant version of the swords of the Wanderer. This time the giant daemon had enough time to block the attack with it's sword.

The weapon made a fireball and hit Gladio in the stomach, he could fell part of his metal armor coming off but it didn't hurt. They clashed sword one two three times making a loud rumbling explosion of light. On their feets the little daemons were been crushed by the two giant while continuing their match.

Gladio made a spin to deflect his enemy's sword and attack with the other making a deep cut in it's chest, he didn't saw coming the shiny red light from it's mouth that shot some kind of laser. Gladio tried to block it but a little bit of the light reach his shoulder and this time it did hurt, a lot.

He counterattacked and clashed sword again, but this time Gladio left one of his sword to trick the beast and punch sapphire weapon with and uppercut.

"Do the laser stuff" said a voice in his head.

"What? Who are you?"

"No. The cannon blast, that one is better" said another voice followed by another one, and another one.

"The rocket punch!"

"Double punch!"

"Shut up! Who the hell are you guys?" But Gladio got distracted and got hit in the face and send to the ground smashing some daemons.

"Dude, you don't need those sword. Use your fist!"

"Are you...are you Kinsglaives?" Gladio asked.

"Well I thought that was obvious. Now, use the rocket punch"

"Fine! I will is the god damn rocket punch!" Said Gladio with frustration a aimed his fist to the beast, he didn't even made a special move, he just thought on punching the guy from afar and his punch flew to the daemon's face. "Oh...oh! It worked!"

"Laser barrage!" Said a voice that sound like a kid on a carnival.

"Laser barrage!" Gladio let a rain of white lasers hit sapphire weapon.

"Now...freestyle" now that was clearly Nyx's voice but Gladio took the comment has motivation.

He made the swords disappeared and adopted a boxing stand.

Sapphire Weapon charged with it's sword but Gladio made a quick step to the right to dodge and punch it in the face followed by another hit in the stomach. The third one was so strong due to momentum it broke it's jaw. The monster looked at him with his mouth half hanging from it's face.

Gladio felt like he had to keep moving to keep the source of energy running like the good old Regalia on a dusty road. But he had to finish this fast so he charged in again dodging the sword again.

"Holy strike!" He exclaimed and his fists started to glow and like machine gun he punched him again and again like smashing a giant ugly and very burnt stake. Sapphire Weapon's armor started to fall apart along with his body, Gladio charged his last attack and the Astrals got disintegrated with a powerful blast of light.

"And that's a K.O." said Gladio triumphant, but then he started to feel really weak and his size started to decrease "Hey, what is happening?"

"You didn't think you were going to be that OP for the whole battle, right?" Said Nyx with chuckle "Now we glaives have to rest, you will be fine Gladio"

The armor started to disappear in dust of light but Gladio felt relief and a good amount of energy to keep fighting. He turned again in his normal size but there was a difference now. His fists were now wearing big Orichalcum Gounlets with a big A marking them.

"The glaives goes with you" Alexander's voice said "And so will I"

Gladio smiled to himself seeing a horde of daemons rushing towards him "Well, I guess big Al and me are going to break some bones from now on. Come and get it, you son of bitches!"

**-O-**

**_References:_**

_**1.-** I don't think this guy needs presentation, one of the most powerful and iconic summons from all Final Fantasy with a predilection for holy type attacks and my personal favorite summon._

_**2.-** Diablos, a summons from Final Fantasy VIII and Belial from Final Fantasy XII, both have the name and the appearance of demons._

_**3.-** Anima is a summons and boss from Final Fantasy X, powerful when it comes to death spells and owner of one of the most kickass desings._

_**Authors note:** So yeah, I didn't really like how this chapter turned up expect for the Libertus part, and I feel dirty giving you lovely people this after waiting for so long so I swear I will do everything in my power to get the next chapter up this same week. Next chapter will favorite my two favorite boys, Prompto and Ignis along with Luna and Regis, we are very close to the end of the battle but not the story. Noctis and Iris will have a wonderful ending but for they will have to earn it. Again, thank you for putting up with my awful English and cheesie writing, I appreciate any good and bad criticism it will only motivate me and make me a better writer._

_Walk tall, my friends._


	10. Quick Update (08-19 08:02:07)

Hello, my fellow readers and Final Fantasy lovers.

This is a quick update to say two things.

1- Next Chapter will be up this weekend and belive me, you are going to love it.

2 - Since we are reaching the big climax of the battle, I'll like to make a little survey. After the battle, the story will tale a more drama and romance driven take, just like I promised. And I had been having this thought on writing some Lemon scenes. I'll write those eather way but I want to ask you: Should I upgrade this story into M rated territory or should I post those scenes as their own one-shots?

I appreciate your opinion and thank you for staying with this story all the way up to this point.

Walk Tall, my friends.


	11. Heart of a Rogue and an Oracle's wish

_**Authors note:** It's a little bit later than I expected to published, but a friend of mine noticed a massive plot hole and it took me a while to fix it. So let's jump right in to the action_.

**Chapter 9**

**Battle of the Crystal Valley: Part III**

**The Heart of a Rogue and The Oracle's Wish**

**I**

While they managed to go through the giant black tornado, Prompto could only stare in awe has a few buildings were flying across in circles, like ships trapped in a deathly storm.

"Those buildings, they look different" said Prompto.

"Remnants from other ages" Regis responded "Is like this place is a depository of things forgotten in time"

"But how did they get here" Iris asked.

"Area said that the Relentless Force is capable of travel between realms, right?" Noctis said.

Luna nodded "Yes, it wouldn't be a surprise that it took some things from those realms in order to get stronger."

They kept going through the black dust and smoke feeling that the wing was getting stronger, the only one of the six who seemed to know where he was going was Ignis. But suddenly he stopped in his track, Prompto knew him well enough to know what that sudden reaction meant.

"Stay sharp" said Ignis. "There's something in here with us"

Prompto tried to use his training as a sniper to make anything out of the cloudy mess but he only saw buildings flying everywhere. He was starting to feel a little anxious and held the Star of the Rogue has a shield hoping it could stopped whatever that was lurking in the shadows-

"Look out!" Ignis screamed.

Prompto's sixth sense activated almost immediately when a strange web of black rays came to them. Almost as if she was on que, Luna jumped right in and a white light engulfed the Trident of the Orcale.

"Protega" a white shield surrounded them and the enemy's attack bounced in the barrier before disappearing.

"We have to hurry, we can fight in this storm!" Noctis said and all of them started running towards the center where Ignis was already moving to. Prompto could caught glimpses of a strange figure moving through the clouds, something white that looked like wings but not quite. He started to have flashbacks of their battle with Garuda and wandered if the winged Astral was on Bahamut's side.

They were reaching the center of the storm when Prompto heard a buzz from behind, it was a strange looking light sphere coming full speed against King Regis.

"Your Majesty, behind you!" He said and quickly pointed his machine gun to the sphere that started to slow down. Prompto threw the star just in time to hit the sphere and make enough time for Regis to attack with lightning.

The attack hit the target but the sphere shined for a second before shutting back electricity. Ignis jumped and intercepted the attack with his sword before it hit Regis.

"It has reflect magic casted, magic attacks won't do"

Prompto warped right to the sphere and roughly took out the star, slashing the shiny surface. Heade a smile without dropping his guard "But physical attacks still works"

"Your Majesty, you go with the others, Prompto and I will hold this thing back."

"Guys, you can't fight that thing all by yourself" Noctis objected only for Ignis to laughed it off.

"Come on Noct, I survived the bloody ring of Lucii, this wanker will be a breeze"

"Besides, we are way too popular to die now" Prompto laughed "I have my number one fan waiting for me at home, you know?"

Noctis took a moment to make his decision a turned to the center of the storm "You two better be back safe and sound, that's an order"

The four remaining warriors left and Prompto could see the smile on Ignis lips fading.

"You have the best pair of eyes right here with you, buddy." Prompto joked to ease his friend's tension as well as his own.

"Good, because things are about to get heat up"

The sphere roared and a giant fire wave came to them, Ignis smashed his sword into the ground making an ice wall rise and blocked the attack. Prompto ran to the side while shooting his machine gun, the sphere seemed to slowed down and Ignis jumped to get a hit, Prompto ceased fire but that thing was smarter than they thought. As soon has Prompto stopped firing it moved away form Ignis and attacked Prompto launching itself to him.

He didn't expect that, Prompto managed to set the Star has a shield but the sphere hit him like a bulldozer launching him to the air.

Suddenly he was flying, gravity ceased to exist and Prompto didn't know which way was up and down. He didn't have the Star at hand, he warped only to be teleported to another cloudy void along with his weapon.

He saw a house flying like it was a toy, Prompto threw the Star to the building and warped to have a better ground, he was starting get dizzy and he didn't have time to rest when the light sphere flew towards him engulfed in lightning. Suddenly, a spear pierced through the air and struck the sphere, Ignis warped towards it and threw his sword into the air. Prompto use the Star to warp to the blade, he grabbed it and threw it to the building along with the star yet again. In a few seconds both Ignis and Prompto stood on the flying building.

"I still don't get how you aim without seeing"

Ignis grabbed his sword in one hand and his spear in the other. "That thing is really sturdy" he said ignoring the question that was made for a millionth time in ten years.

The sphere was cracking like a glass, but there was something inside, something alive. Before they could think about it, the mystery was solved by itself when the ball broke revealing something weird to say the least.

It looked like the head of a horned dog without skin hanging from two wings pointing downward like a twisted version of an angelical figure. It was ugly as fuck and the roar it made didn't help to calm he two warriors.

Both prepared their weapon as the creature started to convulse and tremble. A shiny purple circle appeared behind it that rapidly started to turn black. Prompto could sense everything stop for a second and then…

Black serpents made out of smoke and lightning came to them, they were way too many to block, dodge or intercept.

Ignis barely could made a face of surprise when the snake caught him, Prompto stared in horror has the darkness swallowed his friend.

He tried to scream but his voice die as soon has the snakes reached him, he didn't feel pain but the sensation of the air bursting out of his lungs has he had received a powerful blow in the back. Prompto let go on the Star and his rifle while everything became black.

Then he was in dark place, a pitch black dark place, he was standing on his two feets eating a strange wet sound. And then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he screamed but couldn't hear anything. In front of him a pair of red eyes appeared, surrounded by his own face, his own blonde hair, the attacker's body was covered in a magitek armor from Niphelheim.

Prompto stared in fear and surprise at his own reflection just when another Prompto stabbed him in the back, then another one, and another one. He saw a sea of red eyes with the same face looking at him with hatred, sadness, despair. Soon all those things reach Prompto's heart, he couldn't remember his friends anymore, or the people of Lucis, or Cindy's beautiful face.

She is gonna be so pissed. Prompto thought to himself while darkness took him.

**-O-**

There were only four of them left and although Lunafreya Nox Fleuret has always been known for her strong faith, it is true that inside she was no saint or didn't have fear as any other humans, specially now when her own faith was been put to test by the same gods she was tough to worship.

Even though she accepted her role has lamb of sacrifice just as Noctis, she did wished, sometimes, for a normal happy life, to grow loved by her parents and her brother, to dedicate herself to study a normal career instead of meditating day and and night, to fall in love and have a family. This last one was the one that heavied the most in her heart.

Now, when she crossed the storm alongside Noctis, Iris and King Regis, she felt lost for the first time, she was only going along with the ways of the gods and now she was just following Noctis. Was her will that malleable? She didn't know how to feel, her mind having experienced the peace of death contemplated her own temporal mortal existence.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by the sight of five giant figures in the middle of the storm.

She immediately recognized the forms of the old Astrals. Five statues representing Titan, Ramuh, Leviathan, Ifrit and Shiva.

Luna stood frozen for a minute now noticing that she hasn't heard Gentiana's voice since she woke up. Was she trapped? Was she dead? If she was alive, was she even on their side?

"What does this mean?" Noctis asked "Did they fought the Relentless Force?"

His question hanged in the air for a few seconds until Iris looked up and pointed at the sky. "There's is something going on up there"

A massive black orb floated in the middle of the tornado like a giant hole in the space, dark, scary and with a powerful aura coming out of it.

"It's Bahamut" Regis said "It looks like he had lost the battle, but we still have time, if we managed to contain him in here he won't be able to cross to the realms"

"Then let's not waste any time" the young King said as the Royal Arms surrounded him and prepared to fly away.

"You are not going alone aren't you?" Iris asked.

"Well it's not has if you guys can fly or anything"

Luna looked up "Yeah, kind of a weird call to set us to fight an enemy we can't even reach"

"Maybe that's the point" Noctis added we a serious face "Maybe I'm the one who has to face him"

Iris took a step forward "This is not a prophecy anymore, Noctis. We are talking about a force completely alien to our world, or any for that matter. This time, you are not guaranteed to win this battle, and something tells me…" she hesitated looking again to the stone Astrals and to the orb "... something tells me that the power of Lucis is not going to be enough"

Noctis didn't really flinch to the comment as he already had or a least suspected those same fears. But before he could answer, they heard the sound of metal tubing against metal, then a primal roar and suddenly the orb started to get a liquid texture and a black mud begun falling like a disgusting rain.

The dark drops fell on the statues of the and Luna had the feeling something bad was about to happen.

Regis stepped in putting himself between the statues and the other three "Noctis, take Luna and Iris, quickly!" Alone we the dark liquid, horrible creatures started to emerged from the orb, they looked like bats with giant mouth and arms like guillotines. Regis shot lightning and ice spears against the new foes while the stone statues made a cracking sound. "Go now!"

Titan was the first to move, his brown skin was now black and his eyes shining red, he wasn't has big as in the mortal realm but that didn't meant his powers were less prominent.

Luna's fears became true when The Archean grabbed a giant Boulder out of the ground and threw it right at them.

Regis slammed his hands against the ground "Quake!" A massive stone wall appeared protecting them from the attack.

Noctis moved fast and grabbed Iris by the waist and made Luna lock her arms around his neck. "Grab on"

The Royal Arms emerged once again and they took fly just when the stone wall was sliced by a piercing water shot, Leviathan had awaken.

The Hydrean sent water blades against them, Noctis managed to block them with the help of his weapons. A horde of bats came to them and Luna pint at them we her trident.

"Firaga!" The creatures turned to ashes in a second.

"Look out!" Iris yell when giant lightnings tried to hit them. Noctis made everything with the speed he had, Luna didn't know how he could stand that level of air pressure both physically and mentally.

Luna saw Regis on the ground using Flood against Ramuh, even though The Fulgurian had a weakness to water, it takes much more power to take down an Astral.

Noctis was flying in an spiral pattern ascending to the orb while the bats were after them. Then came the ice spears, only there weren't Regis' this time, oh no, this time Luna had to stared in horror at the image of Shiva, or Gentiana, her caretaker, her guardian and most trusted friend turned into a twisted version. Her beautiful white bluish skin now turned into black has the darkness and blood-red stretch marks.

"Protega!" Both Iris and Luna casted the spell to protect themselves since Noctis could not get all the ice proyectiles.

But they didn't see it coming. As soon they resume their way to the top something appeared in front of them almost at lightning speed, Noctis raised all his weapons to block the massive fire sword that came down on them, the clash made an explosion and threw Noctis off balance and Luna couldn't hold on to him for long.

She now was falling on to the ground while Ifrit launched himself towards her swinging his sword. She almost felt the uncontrollable heat of The Infernian slashing through her flesh when a bird plunged itself against the Astral throwing him on to the ground and quickly grabbing Luna in one of its massive hands.

"Are you alright, Lady Lunafreya?" The bird asked.

Luna started in awe to the beautiful bird-lady, her mask and body had a jet black color to itakong constrack with her rainbow wings. "You are Garuda, the Astral from another world! But how?"

"I managed to resist the power of the Relentless Force for much longer due to not having a direct connection with Bahamut. Sadly, I can't say the same for my companions" Garuda stared at the fallen Astrals "They fought bravely, but the corruption reach their minds and now they are puppets to chaos and madness."

Noctis and Iris came flying next to them "Luna, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Luna hesitated for a second while looking down where Regis still hold his own against the Astrals and then she stared at Noctis knowing it could be really be the last time she saw his face. "Noctis, you and Iris have to go and stop Bahamut, I'll help King Regis."

"Luna, we can't defeat him without you" said Iris "You are the Oracle"

"I'm an Oracle, and my duty is to serve the King and the Astrals, now both need me more than ever. I have to do this, I have to end their sorrow. You two have your task, defeat Bahamut and save our world and...make it back alive."

"Luna, please…" Iris said her voice trembling, Luna felt a warm sensation her heart at seeing the young woman worrying about her even though she barely knew her.

"Iris, take care of Noctis" she said with a smile and then turned to Noctis and saw tears running down his face "It is time for Lucis to raise from the ashes, my King. And my heart will always be with you Noctis, always"

Noctis opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped, there were no more words to be said, no more feelings to be revealed, maybe in another world, in another time, they could had been together, but Luna, for some reason felt happy. In the end, she had loved and was loved, she made people happy, she even had the chance to meet Noctis again, that was something that no dead person could said.

Noctis nodded hiding his tears and ascended alongside Iris, both warriors entered the darkness, the final hope of all creation rested in their hands.

Luna sight and looked at the corrupted Shiva and her companions. "Time to sleep"

Garuda landed next to Regis and the young woman stood there with the trident firm in her hands, just like when she faced Leviathan in Altissia. The winged Astral handed a little crystal to her. "What's this?"

"Is a magicite, a powerful Astral turned to stone eons ago is inside. I had been carrying that to find someone who could awaken it"

Luna looked at the crystal, it had a silver glow and in the center a little red sphere that looked and felt alive.

Regis stood and summoned his sword, his armor make him looked like a radiant hero of legend, he didn't stood back when the five Astral charged at him once again. Luna stood by his side and Garuda opened her wings ready for battle.

**-O-**

A gentle breeze caressed his hair and the smell of flowers managed to wake him up. It took some time to open his eyes due to the sunlight filtered through the leafs, he could hear a soft humming the song was beautiful but he didn't recognize it.

Prompto was lying down on a bed of grass his head resting on someone's legs, he involuntary turn to the side and saw a young woman with a black and silver hood covering her body and part of her face. Her skin was white due to lag of sunlight and his lips had some dark makeup.

"Where am I?" Prompto asked softly and suddenly opened his eyes and straightened himself up. "What happened? Where am I?"

The woman didn't seem too surprise by the man's outburst.

"About time you wake up" said the woman, her voice a weird combination of smartass tone and politeness.

"Who are you? Are we dead?"

"Uff, those are complicated questions. Let's see…" she raised her hands as she was about to count "You we're blast away by Darksza, a powerful spell and trademark of that disgusting thing called Zodiark **(1)**. About your second question, we are in a place devoid of time and I was permitted to access here by the new Astrals. And, are we dead?...That's about true but false at the same time."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I don't have the answer to that question yet"

Prompto arched one eyebrow while the woman just stared at the distance, sitting against a tree. The man looked around and saw a beautiful landscape, it was surrounded by green hills, rivers and some mountains in the north. Downhill he could see a big city with a palace right in the middle, but it wasn't has the Citadel back home, this one looked older and it was made out of stone.

The calm of the landscape quickly reach Prompto and he settled his back against the tree just like the woman next to him. "So is this like the afterlife only we are kind-of-not-maybe-completely dead?"

The woman snickered "That's one way to put it. But I love this place it's so calm and reminds me of the good old days of Lucis"

"Lucis?"

"I thought you will recognize it, since it's your home" she pointed at the city "That's Insomnia. But then again Lucis is not really your home is it?"

"Of course it is, I was born in-" he interrupted himself remembering the place where he was really born, a lab, dark and cold, by the hand of a madman. "I..know I'm not from Lucis but I had been living here almost all my life"

The woman stared at him or at least that's what it looked like "Destiny is kind of tricky and cruel. Most of the people find that out through the most outrageous circumstances, like you, like your friends, or even the people of the whole world, this last ten years weren't precisely a cakewalk to go through. But we still do it because we know there's something amazing waiting for us at the end."

Prompto wasn't the smartest guy but he could see watch she was talking about, he has gone through the toughest battles and survived, at least until now. All of it to see all his friends happy again...only to fall into another battle. He always thought about Cindy to give himself strength, she was the hope for the future he really wanted, the chance to simply, finally, detach of the horrors of the past and his own origin in Niphelheim.

"You hate your past" the woman said suddenly as she could read his mind "You hay what they did to you and wanted to burned it, destroyed it and for nobody to bring up ever again. But let me tell you that is not the greatest way to face the past"

"It's over now. I made them paid and that place is already destroyed"

"What about Niphelheim?"

"What about it?"

"Are you happy is completely destroyed?"

"What?"

"Are you happy that it's history is lost and buried under rubble and ashes?"

"No, of course not! I mean-"

"Isn't that what you wanted? For your own past to disappear completely and live a happy life not even been able to talk to anyone about it because you're afraid?"

Prompto tried to respond but what the woman said was actually true, yes, he hated Niphelheim and everything that concerned it. When he heard that the magitek country was forgotten and all communications with them seized, he felt kind of relived, even though he would not say that out loud. He felt guilty about it and twisted, that same twisted mind of Verstael Besithia. Prompto even started to feel hasaybe his mind will carried the madness and resentment from the world, he carried that we him for almost a decade.

"Let me tell you a story" she said looking at the city "It's the story of a woman named Crepera, she was young and inexperienced when her father and brother die. She had her owns hopes and dreams, completely free from responsibilities she could not handle. But has I said before, destiny is tricky and cruel. So she was put in a position of power, a lot of power"

To Prompto the name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Obviously, his followers had their doubts too, after all, we are talking about an age where women were underestimated. That made way to distrust and then war erupted. The woman didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to be a leader. So she ran away, she left her home with fear to see it fall because of her mistakes. She went as far away has possible until she even reach enemy territory. The woman just wanted to forget the past and started to wander around. During all those years, she knew a lot of people, she learned all kinds of things, sure, most of it was really hard and complicated but she was happy because the past had no way to reaching her and hurt her, or that's what she thought"

"She fell in love with a man but what she didn't know is that this man was responsible for his father and brother's deaths. He was a high ranking military member of the enemy country but she loved him either way. Sooner than later she realized that the past will always haunt her while she looked at that man's face. Another thing she didn't account for was to get attached to the enemy country, it's people and traditions, and she thought how horrible will it be to lose all of that."

Prompto was now listening with the utmost attention "So what did she do?"

"She returned home and used all her knowledge from all those years to bring the two countries together. And her government was maybe one of the most controversials in the history of Lucis but also one of the most successful."

"Wait, Lucis? You mean she was a Queen?"

"Yes, and a very strange one at that. A Queen who managed to rule from the shadows and maybe knew the people better than anyone, she was known as Crepera Lucis Caelum, The Rogue."

Prompto almost gasped in surprise, of course, The Rouge.

"So, what happened with that man? The one who got her family killed?"

The woman this time managed to raised her face to revealed her dark black eyes to him combined with a smile "She married him. In the end, that was war. And the only thing she wanted is to take all those injuries their countries had inflicted on each other and turned then in to scars. Never reopened but never forgotten"

She stood up and put her hood down showing her shiny silver hair. She lended him her hand "That's how the past is, it can come back, it can hurt you, but it will never destroy you, not if you learn from it. You learn how to be smart, how to be assertive, and to forgive. Now tell me, Prompto Argentum" she pulled him up and the young man felt a new kind of strength going through him. "Are you ready to learn from your past?"

Prompto smiled at her, "Hell yeah!"

"Then they will take you back"

Suddenly two lights came from the hill that quickly turned into animals, one was a silver wolf and the other one was an equally majestuous dog. Before Prompto could think, the woman touch his forehead. "Go" was the only thing she said.

And now he was once again I'm the giant tornado Ignis by his side, Prompto react quickly and jumped in front of the dark snakes using the Star of The Rogue has shield. He noticed something different in both his hands. Each one was holding a strange weapon, two cannons, one was made out of silver with the name Fenrir engraved in the metal while the other one looked like gold and the name Angelo in the surface (2).

The Star started to shine and in a second it managed to dispel the shadow snakes.

"Prompto? What is happening?"

"Some help from the past, dude. This fight just gets more interesting by the second"

The ugly floating head with wings, or Zodiarch has the woman called it, roared with rage when the light reached him. The Star spun around like a dancing gale cutting through the smoke and shadows until it stopped in the air just in front of Prompto, for some reason, a crazy idea came to his mind.

"Iggy, do you think you can get to the ground by yourself?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, I think I can. Why? You got a plan? That's a first"

Prompto chuckle at the comment "Not a plan, more like a crazy idea, I only hope she is as crazy as I am"

"Sorry, who?"

"Nevermind. Just keep your distant, I'm going to take out the trash"

Ignis looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow but decided not to ask anymore. He launch his sword to the air and warped when it reached the ground.

With Ignis now safe, Prompto took a deep breath and jump to the air landing on the Star of The Rogue and riding it has a flying skateboard.

"Holy, crap. It worked!" He yell in excitement feeling the sensation that someone was laughing. Prompto started at Zodiarck and prepared his weapons. "Let's dance, fuckface"

The dark Astral roared and started shooting Magic proyectiles at him, the Star flew through the air at a crazy speed but Prompto had no problem keeping his balance. He pointed both Angelo and Fenrir and started a rapid-fire wave.

Zodiarck's mouth started to shine and shot a powerful white laser attack, Prompto dodged it by elevating a few meters, but this was a distraction, he notice that some of the buildings in the storm came closer and closer and then there were launched at him like giant dodgeballs.

This time, Prompto charged both cannons and a powerful blast destroyed the concrete buildings making an spectacular rain of rocks and rubble. He resumed the attack but Zodiarck could fly almost as fast as him, it was hard to aim even for a master marksman as Prompto. He charged another attack again but this time the cannons shot thousands of light arrows toward the dark Astral. It managed to dodge most of them but that force it to go out of the black clouds.

Prompto followed it and suddenly he was really aware of how high he was flying. He could see the entire battlefield while Zodiarck tried to maneuver through the sky. Prompto started to shoot again but this time the Dark Astral retailed with Darkza.

The young man quickly used the Star as a shield from the black snakes while falling to the ground. He was about to fall when he managed to ride the Royal Arm once again, barely avoiding the hit but getting way too close to the daemons on the ground.

Zodiarck roared again but this time it sounded different, like primal beast, a very pissed primal beast. It flew towards the sky and summing a massive dark sphere that grew by the second.

Prompto looked in horror, that attack had the force to wipe out the entire battlefield along with his friends, he couldn't let it touch the ground but couldn't dodged it either.

"Oh boy. Ok guys, you think you can handle this?" He asked the two weapons that in response they grew in size and their form changed into a more bulky version that almost reached Prompto's elbows. "That's how I liked it"

Prompto raised the guns pointing right into the sphere and took a deep breath.

Then the cannons started to gather energy, like little white lights flying and uniting in a single bundle of stars. Prompto didn't hesitate or turned his sight away from the immediate danger, yes, he was scared, as scared one could be against such a powerful foe, or even how he was scared of his own past.

He laughed. Yeah, if he can face this monster head on then his fears to the past were all but nothing compared to it.

The sphere started to fall rapidly and Prompto pull both triggers making a loud powerful ray of golden and silver light that smashed in to the enemy attack. There was a storm of light and the night became day for a few seconds while both powers refused to give in. But finally, just when Angelo and Fenrir started to weaken, a crack appeared in the sphere, then another one, and another one. And then, it happened. The sphere exploded with a sound that made Prompto's ears buzz. But he couldn't lose time, Angelo and Fenrir disappeared not doubth to replenish their powers. The young man flew at full speed to the Dark Astral that moved slower and it was much paler.

"Now is our chance!" Prompto said knowing the strange woman of his dream was listening. He flew past by the Astral and raised the Star with hand.

The light engulfed the Royal Arm and it's size looked like it increased ten times, Prompto could even feel the massive weight of the power he was now wielding and with a final check of his aim he threw the Star and Zodiarck received head on with no energy to dodged it.

The white explosion sent Prompto flying yet again but into the ground, he tried to warp but the nothing happened.

"Out of Mana? Son of a bitch!" He then steamed while falling but just before hitting the ground, someone launch himself towards him and catched him. The fall was so violent that both of them rolled on the ground a few meters and his back stretched in a weird way but not nearly as bad as breaking a bone which was horrendously painful.

When they stopped rolling Prompto saw the face of Gladio, his face was a mix of annoyed and relieved. "You crazy dickhead! You almost get yourself kill!"

"I...I-blurghf!" Prompto couldn't speak as he felt a powerful nausea coming and quickly turned to puke on the ground.

Gladio sat on the ground with a sight, Prompto cleaned his mouth and looked around.

He was surprised to see that the battlefield was now empty saving for Gladio and Ardyn.

"What happened here? Did you get them all?"

"Not exactly" Gladio responded "When you destroy that monster, the rest of the daemons disappeared in the air."

Ardyn nodded "Yes, it looks like that Astral was the one controlling the daemons and the storm"

Prompto looked up in surprise and the turned to where the giant tornado should had been, it wasn't there anymore. Just a few black clouds, a giant black sphere and… "Oh no" Prompto said when he saw Luna, Regis and Garuda facing five familiar forms.

**-O-**

The black tornado disappeared right in front of them as it was blown away by the wing. But Luna had no time to think about it when Titan threw a massive boulder against them.

"Thundaga!" Regis shot lightning from his hands destroying the rock. Luna jumped in the air an launched the trident right into the Archean's face, he barely gave a reaction and Luna warped it back to her hands.

When Leviathan summoned a massive wave, Garuda charged with giant whirlwinds, although she managed to protect them the Astral received a powerful lightning from Ramuh, paralyzing her on the spot.

Before Shiva could throw her ice spears, Regis clap his hands and summoned a big fire ball "Firaga!" He threw it against her only to be intercepted by Ifrit's blade.

Luna used that opportunity and again threw the trident just when the fireball exploded almost blinding everyone for a second, the weapon reached the Infernian's chest, she warped and felt the almost unbearable heat but she resisted it and casted a spell point blank "Blizzaga!" Engulfing Ifit in a thin film of white ice she use the trident to warped back just when Regis also casted Blizzaga on the Astral. They knew Ifrit was quicker and stronger than most of them, it was wise to stop him first.

Leviathan and Titan made a combined attack to protect Ifit but Garuda hit both of them before they could reach him, a strong lightning struck her again, she was really weak to lightning element and Luna had to act fast if they wanted to win this battle.

Regis tried to shoot lightning against Ifit's frozen body but it was protected by the giant form of Titan. Shiva approached from one side wielding her fist engulfed in ice.

"Firaga!" Regis conjured a fire screen to protect himself but Shiva was too much for him and went through the fire like it was nothing and punched Regis I'm the stomach, sending him flying a few meters back.

Luna then jumped in his defense wielding her trident, Shiva blocked each blow like her hands were made out of steel. The Astral backed up and summoned the ice magic.

"Reflega!" Regis said just in time to protect Luna and deflect the attack.

But suddenly instead of keeping the assault, the five Astrals backed away and stood aside, then Luna had the worst dealing when Leviathan roared and made a weird dance.

A colossal grumbling and then, on the horizon, Luna saw with absolute horror when a massive tidal wave came right at them. He didn't have the power to stop that, not Regis.

That attack would destroy not only both of them but everything with life on the battlefield.

Luna simply fell onto her knees and sighted with regret "It's over now."

"What?!" Regis asked not believing her words.

"I can't keep fighting, not against this. I'm sorry, my King"

"It's not over yet Luna. We have a duty to save the world, you can't give up now."

"I'm tired of my duties, I lost my life doing my duty and in the end I did everything others needed me to do. I never asked anything in return, I never complained. What else do they want."

Luna then felt the strong wing blowing on her face. Garuda had jumped forth and summoned a giant tornado in front on the wall of water. The liquid splitted like scissors keeping the water at bait.

"If it is indeed of no use, then why I am I doing here?" asked the Astral while holding her magic "The other Astrals and me came to this realm because you called us, the people of this world."

"That's right" Regis agreed and stare at Luna "We don't do this because is our duty, we do this because we want to protect our world, the people and to bring a new bright future"

The water finally disappeared but Titan quickly slam his giant fist against Garuda and then charged towards Regis and Luna just to be shot in the face. Luna watch how Prompto with two strange looking guns kept firing at the Astral.

"The bird lady is right, Luna" said Prompto "Sometimes we have to work hard and cry blood to get what we want, but in the end it's all worthy"

Ifrit tried to swing his sword towards him but Gladio stopped him punching the blade with his metal gloves at the same time has Ignis struck him with his katana. They regrouped with her and stood between her and the Astrals. "We were given the choice to finally take matters in our hands, for the first time we can choose our real future" Gladio said smiling at her.

"And in the end," Ardyn added walking past Luna and facing the enemy with his always clever smile "maybe we can make all the pain and sorrow disappeared and make us stronger, that is our choice, that is our wish"

Regis then lended Luna his hand "What about you Luna?" She looked at him with surprise "What is your wish?"

"I…" she muttered. That was the first time anyone ask her that, the first time she really have a choice. Luna held the crystal Garuda had given her and the little red orb in the center started to shine "...I wish...I wish to save world..." a crack appeared in the crystal "...I wish to free the Astrals for their pain…" the crystal showed more cracks "...I wish to protect the man I love!"...the crystal was broken now.

Now free, the red orb shined like a red star and three majestic light spheres came out of it, Luna could feel it's warm, it's resolve and it's power. The three lights gathered in one and Luna raised up and stamped her trident on to the ground.

"By the power of the Goddess, the Demon and the Devil, I summon Crusader! **(3)** Luna made that exclamation with a powerful voice, a true command of an Oracle.

The light this time was has shiny has the sun, and an armored figure appeared. The metal parts of it's armor made out of pure gold, two wings on it's back, one of an angel and the other one as a demon. Crusader The Vindicator, it was indeed a sight to behold.

Luna walk towards the five Astrals who looked terrified to look at the golden light, the darkness quickly took hold of them and each one of them prepared to use their most powerful attacks. But Luna wasn't afraid anymore, there was no doubts left in his heart, the shadows chased away like rats, a new fire now burnt inside her.

She raised her hand and took a final sight of the Astrals. All of them had tried to stopped the evil, they tried to serve humanity as best as the could and lost their minds because of it. Luna looked at Shiva and remembered the sweet smile and the wonderful laugh of Gentiana. Tears rolled down Lunafreya's cheeks as she gave her final command.

"Purify this lost souls and bring them the peace they deserve. Cleansing!" Crusader raised his hands and the light grew stronger until they could not see anything, but Luna could almost see the bodies of the old Astrals dissolving into dust. Then, she saw it, the smile of peace on Shiva's face, that same smile she had come accustomed since she was a little girl. Luna smiled at her still crying. "Goodbye, my friend. May we see each other again in another lifetime"

And with that the old Astrals seized to exist not only but a memory in the people's minds.

Luna turned to her friends while Crusader still floated near her.

"Is it over?" Prompto asked with a nervous smile.

Luna shook her head and then looked up to the black orb in the sky "Bahamut and the Relentless Force are up there"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Gladio.

"You can't" Crusader spoke suddenly, his voice a mix of three other voices speaking at the same time "The Relentless Force is not allowing any human beings past through it's shield"

"Then why Noct and Iris could cross?" Asked Ignis.

Regis then looked at Crusader with concern "Because that's what the Relentless Force wants."

"Indeed" Ardyn nodded "Who knows how many things that Force has absorbed so far aside from Bahamut and the Astrals. But if it absorbs the True King and the New Oracle"

"Then nothing will be able to stop it" Crusader said.

Everyone became white as a ghost with the ominous realization "But, does that mean Phoenix put a trap on them!?" Gladio was furious.

"It is true that if the True King and the New Oracle loose the battle, there won't be any hope left. But it is also true that they are the ones able to stop it, everything we have done until this point has been to unlock a new power"

Everyone became silence for a few seconds until Luna spoke "We have come this far people, and we did everything we could. We have to trust in Noctis and Iris to save the world."

Gladio sighted with a sad face "I just can't believe she has to do something so dangerous, I hate not been able to help her in any way"

Luna put a hand on his shoulder "You did more than enough"

"Yes" Regis said and turned to Crusader "And now it seems that is time for us to make our move"

Now everyone turned to the King while Ardyn stood by his side. Then Prompto's cannons transformed into o a silver wolf and a golden dog. Gladio's gloves shined for a second and then a giant made out of metal appeared, it looked like a moving fortress.

Regis turned to Luna and the guys with a smile "This are the new Astrals, the new Six Guardians of this world."

"Wait, six?" Prompto asked "I just see four Astrals, counting Phoenix we have five. Where is the last one?"

"That's why both of us are here" Ardyn said but then a great number of white lights appeared behind him all over the battlefield "Or should I say, all of us?"

Luna noticed that the light had human figures, with armors and different weapons at hand, there were hundreds of them. She recognized some of them, The Rogue, The Wanderer, The Tall, there were all there not only the ones with the knowned Royal Arms.

Regis' armor turned silver and cover his entire body while Ardyn and the other lights fused with him until he turned into a silver knight as big as Crusader both standing a good four meters.

"No way!" Said Prompto in awe.

The armored head of Regis nodded and raised his sword "Is time Astrals. Let's fulfill or duty"

The five Astrals transformed into o light and flew to the black orb until they disappeared into darkness.

There were in silence for a second "What that hell just happened?!" Prompto screamed.

"I think King Regis and the old Kings turned into an Astral" Ignis said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, of course YOU can tell!"

Gladio paid no attention to them and looked at the black orb with concern "I hope they are ok"

"The will" Luna said. Her words were assuring but she even have doubts herself.

A dark and ominous feeling lurked in her heart and prayed for Noctis and Iris to win and come back safely, she wasn't sure if someone was listening to them though.

**References:**

**1.-** Zodiarch is a secret boss in Final Fantasy XII, a very annoying and ugly one.

**2.-** Fenrir is the name of a summon in the shape of a wolf and it is also the name of Cloud's bike in Final Fantasy VII. Angelo is a summon from Final Fantasy VIII in the shape of a dog.

**3.-** Ah, Crusader. Along with Alexander he is my favorite summon of all. He is the most powerful esper in Final Fantasy VI and a representation of the three gods that rule that world. I gave it a different shape in this tale to fit a little more to his name.

_**Author's note:** Sorry for the small delay, I just bought a Nintendo Switch and played Fire Emblem Awakening on the 3DS (very good game). I enjoyed writing this chapter, Prompto and Luna are characters that are very easy to use and joke around with. Sorry to Ignis fans but he is not going to get his own chapter, at least not in this battle, I believe he had more than enough heroic moments in his DLC._

_Next chapter will be the final battle with Noctis and Iris as the main characters, it will also be the last chapter featuring intense action sequences. I'll try to publish it next week._

_Shout out to all the reviewers and readers for their awesome comments and support, you guys are the best and authentic heroes for sitting through my writing and English skills._

_Walk tall, my friends._


	12. The Dark Sovereign

_**Author's note**: I am alive bitches! Whoa! this was a long time coming and of course I have to apologise for the long wait, this chapter was personally hard to read, that plus some setback I had been having with the release of my book, and depressed because the Dawn of The Future Novel won't be available until April. Anyway enjoy the final battle and I'll see you down there for a few things._

**Chapter 10**

**The Dark Sovereign**

**-O-**

Going through the thick black sphere was as uncomfortable as it can be, even though Noctis had a full-body armor he could feel the cold sensation running through his spine as if he was entering a frozen lake. Involuntarily he tightened his grip on Iris' waist and she turned to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked and Noctis wished they could take off their helmet so they can see each other eye to eye.

"I'm just a little scared, that's all"

"It's good to have some fear in your mind, it keeps you sharp and it helps for you to not do something stupid and reckless"

Noctis chuckled "You have changed, Iris"

"All of us did"

For a moment Noctis kept flying in the black void, the only source of light were the Royal Arms flying around him, he wondered if this darkness was the everyday life for Iris and the others, maybe that's why she wasn't has shaken as he was. "Were they hard? All those years in darkness?" He asked suddenly.

Iris just kept her sight to the front "They were, a lot of people suffered and we all had to do our parts to get through it. But we managed, honestly I'm surprised myself for surviving all this years"

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I should have been there for you...and the others" he added the last part almost in a hurry.

"You did what you could, and in the end I think things had to go the way they did for us to meet again."

Noctis felt his throat tightened "I'm happy to see you. But that's not all, I-" but he was interrupted when a lightning appeared to struck somewhere. It was weird, they both saw the flash of light but it disappeared very quickly. But when another lightning struck Noctis saw something strange almost a kilometer away in front of him. Another lightning, he saw it.

He saw a massive shadow almost has big has the Palace back home, each lightning revealed it's shape for a few seconds. Noctis couldn't describe accurately his shape, it's legs looked like a lizard's and it's middle body was skinny, had a metal textured and the crystal of Lucis was attached to it. That thing had a weird looking hunchback form where hundreds of black arms came out, the figure had two main arms on each side, one had a weird looking double scythe with two faces on it, the other arm had a giant staff. Noctis looked at the head and he saw the familiar horned shape of Bahamut, but something was different, something was wrong.

He had at least twenty eyes that looked everywhere in a maniatic pattern, his forehead was covered with a white feminine face and between his horns a sharp red crown was.

It was a bizarre version of the Astral Noctis once considered his ally. The eyes then fixed on Iris and Nostis.

"You have arrived, King of Light" three voices spoke at the same time, Bahamut's could be heard on them. "And the New Oracle, just has destiny predicted it"

"And you're the Relentless Force, right?" Noctis said in a challenging tone.

"It doesn't matter who I really am" the creature responded "The power of divine beings runs through my veins." Golden light escaped from its body along with a dark aura like a tornado mixing warm and cold air.

The dark place finally started to take form and Noctis and Iris saw thousands of crystals surrounding them "Those are the other realms" Iris said "Don't Tell me he has access to them already."

"No if we can stop it, right here right now"

"Foolish King there is no power on this or any realm capable of standing my inconceivable power. But I shall forgive your insolence if you surrender to me along with the New Oracle."

Noctis smiled to himself "So you do need us to get out of here and be strong enough to hold yourself together while traveling through realms"

"The power of Lucis and the Oracle are the only two remaining pieces of Bahamut, with that, I the Dark Sovereign will be finally completed"

"Keep dreaming you freak" Iris said "We'll stop you, right here right now. It doesn't matter how many divine beings you had absorbed but your are going pay for them along with all the people that were hurt because of you"

"You imbeciles!" The Sovereign roared "Feel Bhunevelze's wrath!"** (1)**

The monster didn't wait a single second and launched the scythe spinning like a frisbee, it was fast, way too fast. But Noctis managed to dodge it and saw how the weapon returned to his owner like a boomerang.

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Iris.

But then a massive explosion in the shape of a golden rift ripped the dark space as it was a black curtain getting cut by a knife. "Good thing a decided to dodged that" Noctis sighted.

"You think you can make me fly a little? It is not practical for the both of us to be like this"

"Yeah. Let me try." But has soon as Noctis tried to lend the power of a few arms to her, Iris started to glow like her skin was on fire and two big flames appeared on her back.

"What the-" Iris said when the fire in her backade her lighter and in a few seconds Noctis let go on her hand and she was now floating by herself. "What is this?"

"Is Phoenix" Nostis said "He is using his power through you"

The Sovereign caught their attention again when his staff made a giant silver sphere and exploded into thousands of projectile "Witness the power of The Arbiter"** (2)**

Both warriors flew across the dark space dodging the magical proyectiles, Noctis then saw an opportunity to start his attack and launched the Royal Arms against the Sovereign, each one of them made a powerful explosion but the young King couldn't really see any real damage.

The monster used it's scythe again sending blades made out of energy, Iris used the her sword to block some of them while Noctis kept dodging and shooting.

"This isn't working" Iris said "it's to big and sturdy, there must be a weak spot"

Noctis thought about it for a second and an idea came to mind when he saw it's two weapons in better detail, both of them were range focus, if they got closer they would have an advantage.

"Iris, can you keep up with my speed?"

"Is that a challenge, pretty boy?" She said smiling.

"Then don't get separated" he said and made full speed to their enemy.

The Sovereign shot another waive of projectiles, their were relatively easy to dodge but Noctis couldn't get comfortable, if one of those shots hit him it would be game over.

The echoes of the explosions almost made Noctis' skull burst but he kept going with Iris following close behind.

He was now a few meters from the enemy and use the sword of the tall to cut what it looked to be his neck, frankly it was really hard to tell with such ugly and messed up creature.

But just when the blade was about to make contact, the Sovereign disappeared with a flash, the colossal beast vanished in a mere second. But then the same beast appeared meeters away and started shooting white beams to the young King.

Noctis made a shield to protect both of them "He is way too fast! That was almost instantaneous"

"Maybe if we attack from different sides" Iris suggested.

"No, if we do that I wouldn't be able to protect you"

Iris put a hand on his shoulder "I appreciate the concern Noct. But if we want to defeat him I can't be just a drag, we have be aggressive or he'll take advantage of you protecting me. Please, I can do it."

Noctis looked into her eyes shining like they were on fire, even with a heavy heart he had to just sighted and nodded. "Okey. But please be carefully"

"I will"

Noctis then expanded his shield and blowed away the rest of the projectiles while Iris took advantage of the blinding explosions by flying around the monster. The King then stated shooting his Royal Arms and used the crossbow for some additional fire power.

The Sovereign raised on of his arms to make a barrier that deflected the attack like marbles hitting a wall, then he used his staff to launch a giant energy ball that looked like the ruinga spell but multiplied by a hundred.

Noctis tried to react fast "Flare!" He recited making the giant fireball collide with the energy ball in a powerful explosion that turned all darkness into light for a few seconds.

And then there she was, the Daemon Slayer Iris going for a quick cut to the neck and the Sovereign didn't seem to notice when the sword slashed through the strange flesh. But the dark bean didn't even scream. Noctis' blood turned cold when the monster turned all his eyes towards her. "You pathetic worm! Know your place!"

Sovereign then shot white beams out of his eyes, Iris dodged the attacks flying to where Noctis was, the King rushed to her side quickly right when their enemy attacked again with his scythe while the wound in his neck healed almost completely.

Noctis used his weapons to block the massive one and grabbed Iris just in time to cast another shield.

"That's getting annoying, be gone!" The Sovereign said with a roar. Then the darkness started to move like a liquid mass and then it compressed little by little, now they both could see that they were trapped in some kind of space with stars and planets, if it was an illusion or not Noctis couldn't tell and wasn't paying attention because the Sovereign was now holding a strange dark sphere in his hand and suddenly he threw it at them.

"Black Hole!"

Noctis tried to use a shield but it was pointless. The dark hole was sucking everything, even the stars and planets like it was nothing. Both him and Iris couldn't fly away from the force. They could heard the planets crumble and turned to dust in a powerful melstrom of power and darkness.

"Damnit! This can be happening!" Noctis screamed.

"We have to do something!"

As soon as Noctis tried to use magic the energy was swallowed by the Black Hole.

Iris then looked into his eyes and Noctis couldn't tell what she was thinking, he didn't have time to think about it when she suddenly let his hand go and her fire extinguished and turned into a flaming bird, living Iris in her normal state. The bird flew and grabbed Noctis with both it's claws and drag him out of the field of attraction.

"Iris no! What are you doing?"

"You have to destroy it Noct. You and Phoenix can do it"

"No! We can do it both of us don't do this!"

She was getting farther and farther away but she never stopped smiling "My strength is with you, Noctis. All of our strength, you just have to call on it just as I called on to Phoenix."

"I can't do it, not without you!" He felt his tears flow out of his eyes, she said something else but this time Noctis couldn't heard her just before the black hole dragged her into the darkness.

He tried to struggle from Phoenix grasp but he was too strong, and then the dark orb disappeared along with Iris.

**-O-**

Iris Amicitia used to be a scary cat, behind her cheerful matter and upbeat innocence, she could crumble at any time she found herself along in a scary place. She managed to change that thanks to his father's tutelage and a good deal of advice from her brother which she looked like she ignored but in truth Iris was learning every step of the way.

But now, all those teachings and even the image of Noctis in her head couldn't calm her down. She was flying around an empty dark void, so dark she couldn't even see pass her nose. She couldn't even feel a breeze or smell anything. She thought this had to be how a person without the five senses most feel, a powerful and terrifying sensation of nothingness.

She tried to ease her thoughts by telling herself she saved Noctis by sacrificing herself but to not avail, she was scared, truly scared.

"Noctis, I'm sorry" she whispered and tears started to fall from her eyes just for this to float out of her face to dissapeared in the sea of darkness. "Gladio...oh Astrals." She couldn't speak.

Minutes passed, or maybe hours or even days. The concept of non-existent time was driving her more and more crazy.

She almost didn't notice but from the corner of her eye, she saw a small blue flash flying at almost lightning speed. She discarded it as a product of her gradual scaling insanity until she saw it again, just casually flying pass her to a unknown destiny.

Minutes passed and she saw it again, this couldn't be a product of her imagination anymore. Iris tried to concentrate herself by calling Phoenix's power one more time even if she run out of mana. Her link with the Astral was so weak that her fire wins were blue and small.

She flew slowly but surely on the direction the flashes were going and then she saw another specter of light. Minutes passed before she saw the next one but the time between them were getting shorter and shorter, first minutes, then half of a minute, then seconds, and then she was seeing tons of them each second.

The lights flying throughout the darkness and reaching a small point were like a shooting stars in the sky.

Iris reached the point where the lights gathered and everything went black in an instant just for the scenery to change drastically.

The void transformed into some kind of dark hill with giant chunks of crystal coming out of the ground, it had some resemblance to the Crystal Valley but way darker.

"Am I back?" Iris asked while her feet finally reached solid ground. "Or, am I dead, for real?

"Can't really say you are, no." A deep voice said, Iris turned and saw a strange looking man walking towards her. He had long purple hair kept out of his face thanks to strange bandana with feathers, he was wearing some kind of combat suit. "You look way to colorful and warm to be dead"

"And who might you be? And where am I?" Iris tried to summon her sword but nothing happened.

"For centuries they had know me has Caius **(3)** but nobody has spoken my name for a very long time. And don't bother bringing your weapons here, this realm is beyond any type of magic except the one that is cast here."

Caius stood just two meters away from her and she didn't lost her defensive position. "Don't worry, girl. I have giving up on fighting the living. Right now I just dedicate to my duties as guardian."

"And what are you guarding?"

Caius raised his arm pointing a the thousands of flashes going through the sky. "The souls of the dead, making sure that they cross safely to the Great Beyond, but you been here, in this form tells me that things are not going quite well on the other side. And somehow those souls had guide you here, because this is not a realm that could be found so easily unless you know how to find it."

"I just happen to follow those lights and I got here with the power of Phoenix"

Caius raised an eyebrow "Phoenix? Never thought eidolons could give humans those powers"

"Eidolons?"

"Please don't mind me, like you, I came from another realm, but now I'm in charge of looking after the dead andâ" Caius turned to see a colossal mountain of crystals but she could notice a strange empty space in the middle, like something was there before "I was also tasked to guard a powerful being that use to remain here, sleeping in an almost dead state. But something happened"

"The Relentless Force" Iris completed.

"Yes, that coursed thing has managed to break the dimensional walls as it were glass."

Iris looked at the souls traveling through the sky and she imagined that amount times ten, that was a really scary though. "Caius, there's gotta be a way to stop it, it hasn't manage to use the Terraflare, we still have time"

"Even if I tell you, I doubt you have the power to pull it off"

"Even so, I wish to try, we are not talking about the fate of one single realm, this Dark Sovereign has the power to erase the whole existence it would leave us with nothing. Our loved ones, our families, our history, all gone. But I'm willing to go back and try again, but I need a hint." Iris point a finger to the bundle of crystals "Whatever was there before, was imprisoned in some way, the Dark Sovereign has to have the same weakness."

Caius rubbed his chin "Crystallization, yeah that could do it. You have to separate the divine beings it absorbed by trapping them again in crystal. But you'll need the power of the eidolons to do it"

"What the hell is an eidolon?"

"Shit! An Astral, a God, whatever you call it on your dimension. They can give you the power to perform the spell, that is if they answer your prayers."

Iris smiled "I have the feeling that we could manage that, the only thing I need is to go back to the battlefield"

Caius raised his hand and a purple light casted a giant magical circle in the sky, the glowing light was almost divine and when it dissipated a giant winged beast appeared, it looked like simplified version of Bahamut. "My friend will take you there, the dimensional rift should still be open with all this mess."

"You are not coming?"

"I still have a job here, but I wish you luck, I didn't catch your name by the way"

"It's Iris, Iris Amicitia"

The dragon lowered a hand and Iris climb on to it.

"You reminded me of someone, a friend. He managed to drag me out of a very dark place even though I tried to kill him more than once. And fought hard to save those he held dear. You have that same look in your eyes."

"Did he do it?" Iris asked with a smile "Did he save them?"

For the first time Caius smiled and Iris thought he looked way better like that "Yes, eventually he did."

They shared one final look before the dragon flew away into the void and then back to the battlefield where Noctis was still fighting.

**-O-**

It was always like this, right from the very beginning when people talked about how his father was getting weaker, when Luna die just to get him the power of Leviathan, how his three best friends got hurt protecting him and now Iris was gone.

He knew that just wish to have a different path was the wrong thing to do, he didn't want things to be different on how they played out, every moment of pain a sorrow was outweighed by the good ones, the countless camping trips, the food he shared with his friends, the holidays, the stories and...that kiss. But even though Noctis had accepted his duties and the sacrifices needed to fulfill them, it still hurt and watching Iris disappeared into nothingness was a painful reminder.

He almost didn't have time to think about it when suddenly a powerful way of energy came his way, he raised a shield and the impact felt like gravity was trying to crush him with ten times it's normal strength. The Sovereign was relentless on it's attack and the Ray of light and darkness coming out of the staff was like a drill capable of piercing reality itself.

"Damnit!" Noctis said while trying to deflect the attack with the shield. He managed to move to a side and started to shoot the Arms against the monster. The Sovereign moved at the same speed and used the staff to return fire with graviga spells. The King speeded up ignoring the cacophony made by the gravitational explosions behind him.

And then came the scythe, once again flying cutting the air like a razor blade, Noctis dodged the massive weapon and made a quick turn towards his enemy who use a powerful lightning attack that Noctis managed to dodge easily. But before getting close enough Noctis shot five of the Arms to different random directions.

He took the Engine Blade and went for the neck again, and of course the creature disappeared again but Noctis was now prepared and saw the Sovereign reappeared to the right, where his the shield had gone.

Noctis warped to the shield and he was now next to the Sovereign's face. He took the weapon a planted a hit so powerful he felt his own bones tremble.

The creature recoiled but Noctis wasn't done with it and slashed through its metal face with the blade of the tall and then stab him with the trident. It was like an ant trying to hurt a human but he knew the Arms where doing some serious damage, he could see the metal facade starting to crumble and fall apart like glass.

The Sovereign warped again and Noctis did the same not let him escape "Not so funny now, right you son of a bitch?" Noctis challenged and quickly gaining the upper hand. But the enemy was also getting desperate and that made him more dangerous, he realized this when the Sovereign let out a strong power wave that send Noctis flying a few meters along with the Arms surrounding it.

"You fool!" The Sovereign roared "There is only one road for your pathetic species and it's complete an total annihilation!"

The scythe and the staff disappeared and it's fist clashed making a colossal sound like two meteors colliding.

Notis watched in horror as two figures appeared on each of the Sovereign's side, both of them looked transparent, one one was wielding the double scythe and the other one the staff.

They didn't wait for it's Master to give the order and started attacking Noctis wildly. The King made everything in his power to block the blade while dodging the magic attacks of the staff. He could see form the corner of his eyes how the hands of the Sovereign stated to glow with both white and black energy. The dark space started to crumble and reality itself felt foggy.

"Power of creation and destruction, matter dance around my hands and light and darkness become one in a melstrom submitted to my will" the Sovereign raised it's hand and a single point of light started to form above it and grew in size. Little by little Noctis saw how every element and form of matter started to dance around it like the planets around the sun, that was it, the beginning of the end, the ultimate magic capable to destroy reality and reshape it.

He couldn't even think on a plan when the creature with the scythe attack and send him away just when the other enemy with the staff shooted a wave of piercing ice.

Noctis used a barrier again but it was met with a ray of light right after the frozen rain, destroying the barrier and the young King felt lightning, fire and ice hitting him all at once breaking his armor into pieces.

He felt his left arm been pierced by an ice needle, a piece of his armor scratched his forehead and the metal plate covering his chest was carbonized with lighting. A single threat of blood came down his face blinding him in one eye.

That impact had drained most of his mana and Noctis was breathing heavily, nevertheless his right hand refused to let go on the Engine Blade. He promised not to stop fighting, for the people of the world and for the people he loved. This wasn't over, not until he couldn't breathe anymore.

The Engine Blade started to shine right when the scythe came down on him again. Noctis let out a mighty roar blocking the attack with his own strength feeling how his muscles and bones want it to give in.

"Is that all you got?!" Noctis screamed. The creature with staff shot a white Ray and he manage to cast a stronger barrier with the little mana he had. "You two are nothing! Nothing against our own power, that's why you are afraid of us humans, that's why you want to separate us and eliminate us one by one. Because you know together we have the power to crush you, you know it!"

It was then when Noctis felt a surge of power coming from his sword that managed to deflect the blade and extinguished the magic attack. He looked at the Engine Blade perplexed, many of lights started pouring out of it and coloured the dark space like stars. He looked around recognising the patterns of the arms those lights were wearing.

"What is this?" He asked to someone in particular but to his surprise, someone did actually answered.

"It is the true power of our bloodline, my son" Regis said and Noctis saw how his father came to view right next to him, he was wearing his armor tall and proud.

"You mean this are?"

"Yes, all the Kings of Lucis form the past, all the souls, memories and wishes included, all of it is to your disposal. This is the True Wall, out true ascended form"

Noctis didn't hesitate and with a single thought hundreds of Royal Arms started raining upon his two foes, swords, shields, spears, and all kinds of weapons tearing them apart scraping metal, skin and disintegrating any magic.

"Holy crap! You could do that the entire time?" Noctis asked his father.

"Not until recently, we couldn't pass through the dark void without help. After all the Astrals can only be summon by the Oracle."

"The Oracle? But Iris is-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because of a wave of strong wing passing near him, the shape of a black and purple dragon came into view and on it's hand there was a small figure with beautiful wings made out of golden fire, her long hair was almost brilliant brown thanks to the divine light.

"Iris?" Noctis sturered and she gave him a smile.

"I'm back Noct, and I brought some friends with me" just has he said that a few more divine creatures came to view. He recognized Garuda, and the others although he had never see them before he knew all their names, Crusader, Alexander, Fenrir and Angelo. But then another one appeared, a beautiful bird with majestic rainbow feathers and golden wings and a tail made of fire. It was Phoenix.

Iris let herself fall and flew towards Noctis, he took her hand still not believing she was alive. I big smile came to his face "I'm glad you're here"

"We will not be apart again, Noctis. I promised that"

"Yes you did"

They were interrupted by the maniacal laugh of The Sovereign "You foolish Oracle. You brought all my enemies together, now I will send all of you to Oblivion along with all the pathetic realms!"

"I think we are all tired of your rambling. Am I right?" Asked Noctis.

Iris nodded "Yup"

"Indeed" Regis conceded.

"Then let's finish this"

"I got a plan, Noct. But you'll have to hold it down"

"With pleasure"

"Just give the order, son"

Noctis smiled and raised his sword "Kings of Lucis!" He called and all the monarch moved at the same time fabricating white ropes and throwing them onto the Sovereign like they were holding a wild animal. The pulled making the giant hands dropped and the where on top of its head stopped growing. "What? What si this power!?" The creature rates with rage.

Iris flew in a straight line while all the other Astrals followed at a tremendous speed making a golden piercing light that made The Sovereign scream in pain as soon as it was hit by it.

The light was piercing through like a drill on a statue but Noctis could see it was found something else. He could see that a bundle of crystal was forming on the back of The Sovereign until two figures appeared behind it. The King recognize the two creatures that wield the scythe and the staff but now they were covered in crystal in some kind of stasis state, the black dragon that Iris came with quickly flew around and took the two figures with each hand.

Iris wave at the dragon while the beast disappeared on a hole made out of thin air.

The Sovereign roared in rage it's voice cracking while it's form shrinked in size and most of his features disappeared, living him like a dark version of Bahamut. "No! This can't be! Bhunevelze and The Arbiter. This can't be happening!"

Noctis looked at Bahamut sad form, one a proud Astral and now reduce to a slave of chaos, madness and fear. Even though it was his enemy he couldn't help but feel sorry for him and he knew now, even the gods can feel fear, even they are not immortals.

King Regis put a hand on his shoulders, Bahamut's screams still present. "My son, it's time. He has to rest now."

Noctis nodded and raised his sword one last time, the Kings of Lucis gathered on top of him forming a long blade of white light. He took a deep breath and flew up preparing his sword.

Bahamut was still screaming when the blade came down on him splitting him in half and living a shining fissure from his head all the way to the tail.

There wasn't any explosion, any rumbling, there was just silence and the light swallowed everything.

When Noctis opened his eyes the dark space had disappeared and he was falling on a familiar scenery, the Crystal Valley was down there.

"Noct!" Iris called and he took her hand, Noctis threw the Engine Blade and warped when it hit the ground making them land safety.

They were both breathing heavily but they didn't have time to even look at each other when their friends came to view.

"There they are!" Ignis exclaimed, how the hell he could tell, Noctis have no idea.

Gladio was the first on reaching them thanks to his long legs and almost squashed his sister into a tight hug. "Thank the Astral you're okay, you little troublemaker" he said, Noctis could tell he was holding back the tears.

Ignis put a hand on his shoulder and Prompto has always received him with a big smile "Dude, I don't know what the hell happened but you truly made a light show up there"

"Really?" Noctis looked up, the dark sphere had disappeared and the beautiful colors of the Cluster of Realms was adorning the skyline. When he lower his head he notice his father standing next to Ardyn and Luna. "So Dad, is it over?"

Regis smiled in a way his son never see before, he looked like a finally a heavy burden had finally lift from his shoulders "Yes my son, the battle is over" he then looked at Luna and Ardyn "as our time in the land of the living."

Noctis made a sad smile "Yeah, I thought as much" he stood up and walk toward them.

Behind them a blue portal appeared and with it Area, Nyx and Somnus.

Ardyn was the first to walk towards the portal but he stopped and turned looking at Noctis. "I know you shouldn't forgive me for what I have done" he said "and maybe it would not be enough for you, but a will be watching over you and Lucis."

Noctis nodded "Yes, it is too soon for that, but I'm sure that eventually, I'll find a way to forgiveness, and so the people of Lucis."

Ardyn then faced him straight in the eyes and Noctis almost opened his mouth in astonishment when Ardyn took off his hat and bend the knee in a solemn vow "Thank you very much, my King"

Ardyn stood and went to the Great Beyond with his brother and Area.

"I'm proud of you, son" Regis said "A good King knows how to deal with his enemies, but a good man knows how to find kindness in his heart. Your mother told me that many years ago, I'm sorry I can't leave you anything else"

Noctis then suddenly grabbed his father and pulled him into a hug, he didn't even remember when was the last time he did that. "You were more than I deserved Dad, I promise I won't disappoint you"

Regis return the loving embrace and Noctis felt his own tears starting to show in his eyes. "You never had, my son. I love you very much."

With that they separated and Regis went into the portal.

Nyx smiled at Luna "I guess is time for us to go too, your Highness"

Luna nodded and turned to the King "I guess this is it for now"

"For now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We might be gone in flesh, my dear Noctis. But we'll always be connected to all of you, our bonds will not disappeared no matter how many years pass."

"I just wish thing could have gone differently"

Luna shake her head without loosing the smile "Well I don't, this road is the only one for us, the one that can lead us to a true new era of light. From here on out nothing is written anymore, no more prophecies, no more crystals, it is up to you to write that new story." She took one of his hands between hers "And we will be there, every step of the way"

"I won't let you down"

"I know" Luna said and turned to the portal but before entering she looked straight to Iris with a tender smile "Take care of him."

And with that she disappeared.

Nyx move his gaze across all of them and salute them "My King, brothers, good luck. And please tell Liberty's that we are rudding for him."

Iris and the other three glaives returned the salute "Yes, Sir!"

The portal disappeared leaving only the memories of the fallen and the promise of a bright future.

A few seconds later, Phoenix landed in from of them "The Relentless Force is about to respawn in another realm" he said with a strange voice that sounded like three people talking at the same time "The Cluster of Realms must be closed before that happens, is time for all of you to go back. My King, you'll come with me and I will lead you to the land of the living."

Noctis turned to his friends but most of it, to Iris. "Well, I guess I'll see you all in the other side"

"You better be" Iris said and they parted ways quickly heading towards the portal that Phoenix just opened.

He hoped that the way home was short.

**-O-**

Iris almost jumped into the boat as soon as they were back into Angelgard, she turned on the engine and rush all the way to shore. The day was bright and she didn't know how much time they had spend on the Cluster, she knew for a fact that when the Astrals were involved the time could go at different speed. For a moment she feared they had spent ten years in the real world just like Noctis in the Crystal.

Her fears proved to be stupid when at the shore Cid told them that it has just been forty eight hours since their departure.

After that Iris started the car and she almost didn't wait for his friends to hop in, she was driving at a ludicrous speed and they almost hit another Bandersnatch on the way back. Prompto turned to see the beast they were living behind "Maybe it was his angry sister" he said.

They stopped by Hammerhead and picked up Cindy, or almost kidnapped her because they only explained the reason of their rush once she was in the car.

The reached the connecting bridge of Insomnia in less than an hour and they could see a lot of people already coming back to the city, some reporters of the small new channels on the radio had some microphones and cameras, it's been years since Iris saw one of those.

The city had been cleaned up a little bit so at least the main road to the Citadel was cleared enough for cars to go around.

They saw some glaives looking at them while passing through.

Finally Iris stopped in front of the Citadel unable to go any further because of the sea of people that had been gathering around the place Al hungry for some information and to know who was the hero who ended the Long Night.

They made their way through the palace courtyard, Iris was still trying to contend her excitement and her emotions were a storm going in different directions.

Finally thy were in front of the stairs were some Glaives guarded the entrance and then giant doors opened.

A battalion of Glaives marched out of the building as if they were on a parade, from the shadows Cor emerged along with Aranea and Libertus who had an arm on a gasket. Cor looked at Iris and the others and simple before turning to the crowd. His voice sounded powerful but not intimidating.

"All stand to receive the new King"

The crowd started murmuring, almost all of them weren't aware of Noctis's return from his ten years slumber. But then all doubts were lifted once a man appeared from the palace, he was still small, but his face was now more mature. Iris almost gasped to see him, just like that time when she entered the throne room, only this time she was filled with joy and happiness. It was Noctis, and he was breathing, he was standing tall and proud in form of his people.

His clothes were dirty but it didn't do much to decrease is own majesti.

Cor unsheathed his sword and set the tip to the grown "All hail, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, One hundred fourteenth King of Lucis. Long may he reign."

The glaives exclaimed along with the crowd "Long live the King, Long live the King, Long live the King"

As soon as the cheers and the clapping of the crowd started, the King ran down the stairs and met his friends into a group hug, and to all of their surprise he was laughing "We did it you all! We did it!"

Prompto let out a heavy sigh "Geeze, I'll really need a vacation after this"

Gladio slammed his big hand on his back making the blonde almost fall over. "Well to bad shrimp, because now is when the hard work begins."

"That's right" Noctis said and took Iris' hand, the look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat and she tried to hide the redness on her face. "And we will do it together"

That was what the history will call the beginning of the Era of Light, with the return of the King, the honor of the Kingsglaive restored and the Starscourge forever erased from existence.

**-O-**

**References**:

**1.-** Bhunevelze is the god of light and main antagonist in the Final Fantasy XIII universe.

**2.-** The Arbiter or Rusan Arbiter is the main antagonist in the Final Fantasy Type-0 universe.

**3.-** Caius Ballad, the main antagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2. I never liked him as a character but it was necessary to be included in this particular plot.

_**Author's note:** You don't t have an idea on how bad I wanted this out, it was very difficult battle to write and I didn't want it to use this apocalyptic event to develop Iris and Noctis as a couple, I want them to have a normal romance. I hoped you all liked my own attempt to tied in the Fabula Nova Crystallis Universe, this was after all the original idea of Final Fantasy Versus XIII. From here on out I think there are still at least seven chapters to go, and I'll try get them out as soon as possible. Much possibly there won't be anymore action sequences so it might be a lot easier._

_Once again, thank you for reviewing and for putting on with my English._

_Walk Tall, my friends._


	13. Moving Forward

_**Author's Note:** Finally I'm back on track. I'm not a good writer when it comes to fluff, I need the plot to move forward in any way, but we finally have some good old romance and development in this chapter. Enjoy and see you down there._

**Chapter 11**

**Moving Forward**

The first week of Noctis' reign was a true work hell, but at least he could notice they were making progress. His first order was for the Glaives to go to the many regions of Lucis to help refugees to move back into their old towns and cities as well as offer protection from the monsters.

The Hunters Guild was booming with requests, the food supply was in dire need of restocking so the hunters were working non stop. Even Iris had joined to the hunt that was easier than ever thanks to now be able to do it at night without fear of daemons.

So Noctis couldn't see Iris that first week as well as Prompto who had gone to Lestallum long with a squad of glaives.

Gladio and Ignis were always by the King's side, the last one was relentless in his duties as Royal Counsellor, Noctis has to admit that he couldn't remember so many meetings and tasks if it wasn't for Ignis.

They had salvaged a lot of Nifelheim technology and the old battle mechs were now used for rebuilding and scraps cleaning. That same week the streets of Insomnia were finally cleaned and the people started to flood the city when the electrical and water system were installed.

But that same morning Noctis had received a letter that made in feel a little uneasy.

That rainy night Noctis along with Gladio and Ignis waited in the front of the palace stairs to see a motorcycle coming, the Glaives didn't even bother to ask the newcomer for her identification.

Iris parked on one side of the stairs and took her helmet while runing of the stairs.

"Sorry for coming so late, we were dealing with a very angry Behemoth"

Noctis immediately felt a smile coming to his face "Don't worry, waiting for you truly have us some downtime to take a break, this week had been nuts"

"You don't say"

Iris gave her brother a hug and the four of them entered the palace.

"I stopped by Aranea's post before coming here" said Iris "But she wasn't there."

"I asked her to take an airship to Niflheim to do some damage report and help put together a new goverment"

"What? But I thought the Capital was destroyed."

"It was" Ignis said "But we have information of some of the governments officials and guild masters that didn't agree with the Emperor's view, most of them had taken asylum in Acordo during and after the war, we want to help them rebuild their government using their influence.

Noctis nodded "Besides there will be a Summit next week and we'll receiving representatives from all over the world to make some trading and construction programs and of course we were also planning on doing some frontier establishment."

"Like?" Asked Iris.

"Like taking back all the territories from the empire"

Noctis then remembered the situation of Tenebrae that now was without a filling family, and then he remembered the letter from that morning, he had to talk with Iris about it.

They took dinner in his office due to the dinner hall been half destroyed and the rain was pouring down from a gaping hole in the ceiling.

For the first time in days he could relax with the three of his friends just like the old days.

Iris talked about how good the mobilization was going as well as the training of new recruits for the Hunters Guild, she said that at night you could see campsites all over the land, some of them weren't even hunters, they were just people having a good time. The King's heart felt warm to heard some testimony that his people was already healing from the awful events they had gone through.

At some point, Ignis excused himself to go talk with Cor and Libertus about some dispute between merchants on a little street of the commercial district. And Gladio, he was a little more obvious and and simply said he was going to sleep, even though there was no way he can leave Noctis along at any time. It didn't help that he wink at the King before living the room.

Iris and Nostis looked at the door for a moment "Well, that was a smooth exit" she said and both of them burst into laughter.

"Well at least I didn't have to ask him to leave us along"

Iris gave him a conspiring looked "Oh, so the King wanted a private audience with me? My my, and I'm with this hunting clothes."

"You look awesome, and your hair looks shiny with the rain."

Iris' face acquired some redness "Thanks, you looked quite good yourself without the beard and the mustache"

"Thanks"

They both spent a few seconds without talking just enjoying the company of the other "It's weird" he said smiling. "I think it's my first date ever but I don't feel awkward at all"

"So it is a date? It certainly feels like one. I never thought you'll have time to think about...well, to think about us with all this work."

Noctis extend his hand to take Iris' "I'm always thinking about us. But if it feels sudden we can go slower if you want."

"No, is okay. It's just that I can hardly believe it. To be honest I had a crush on you for such a long time that all of this feels like a dream. I know is sound corny as hell but-"

"All of this is hard to believe" Noctis intervene "The story of the world had changed so much that it is in fact hard to believe, but what this whole journey tough me is that I have to enjoy every single second I have with all the people I love, life is so short and fragile. So I want to give a life worth living to all my people, I want to give you Iris, a life worth living"

Noctis moved his chair to be next to her and he slowly lend in to her until their lips met. It was much more incredible than the one they had share in the Cluster, this one was softer and much sweeter. She raised her hand to touch his check while Noctis entangle his arms around her torso.

When they separated breathless they both could see the intensity in their eyes, as if the most powerful spell had taken hold of them.

Iris smiled "You really know how to captivate a woman, Your Majesty."

"For me. There is only one woman worth captivating"

They spent the rest of the night so sitting on the sofa in his office until they fell asleep.

**-O-**

Iris woke up to find Noctis already working on his desk while drinking a big cup of coffee. She checked the time on her wrist. It was 8:30 in the morning "How long had you been up?" She asked.

"A couple of hours. You don't have an idea on how tight Specs' schedule is. There is still coffee in the machine if you want."

Iris stood up stretching her back for the uncomfortable sleeping position making a cracking noise. She opened her eyes and looked at Noctis who was staring at her with a smirk. "I'm not that young anymore, am I?" She said smiling.

"I don't know Iris, those long muscular legs could say otherwise."

She rolled her eyes while taking some coffee "If you're trying to create sexual tension I assure you that I had dealt with much bolder flirting"

"No kidding. May I know who?"

"Nothing serious, one of the hunters six or seven years ago. Sadly he died on a Demon attack. The other one was three years ago, he was an engineer in the Plant at Lestallum, we went on a date and that was it. I heard he is married now."

"At least you got more interesting things going on while I was in the Crystal"

"How was it? Been in there I mean"

Noctis stood up next to her by the coffee table "It was like been asleep and not dream anything, but at the same time they were filling me with knowledge, a lot of it. When I woke up, I just knew what was happening all this years."

"It's funny you mention it. All this days I had been having this strange dreams, but I know what they are, because I see Area and Luna, I saw the Oracle Queen, and much more."

"I thought that would happen. Those are the memories of the old Oracles been mixed with yours"

"Uh...is that normal?"

"Well every Oracle has that same experience although it happens at a very young age so most of them don't remember when the...mixing takes place"

"And how do you know this?"

"From the diary of the Oracle Queen, it was the first time the blood of the Oracle was shared with the Lucian Bloodline, but she had two sons, the boy inherited the throne while the girl inherited the powers of the Oracle. She ended up living to Tenebrae and marrying into the Nox Fleuret family."

Hearing that, an alarm was ringing inside Iris head, and Noctis' serious expresión wasn't making it better "Noct, why did you call me here?"

The King walked to his desk and took a letter in his hands "This is from the High Council of Tenebrae, it was sent by Luna's Uncle, the High Priest Silvayn Nox Fleuret. And he wants to discuss with you and me about the powers you had inherited"

"Did they tell you something specific?"

"Nop. Is a pretty short letter and they will be here next week for the summit"

Iris left her cup on the table and walk to him "Do you think I'll have to go to Tenebrae?"

"I don't know, Iris. Is the first time the Oracle's power is given to someone outside of the main bloodline, let alone someone from the Amicitia family. I'm sure they just want to make some tests of your new powers"

She lowered her head thinking in the prospect of going so far away, and far away from Noctis "I don't want to go"

Noctis wrapped her in his arms "Hey, nothing it's been said or done. We'll talk to them and figure things out one at a time. More importantly, your brother went with Cor to a meeting with some Glaives in Galahd so I'm without my trusting shield. Oh, wait there is one right here" he said cheerfully putting a hand on top of Iris' head, that at least made her smile. "What do you say Ms. Daemon Slayer? You want to spend the day guarding me?"

"Nothing will make me happier, Your Majesty."

Noctis put on his little crown which made him look more handsome with his new haircut, he looked like a younger more delicate version of his father.

They went out accompanied by Ignis and three other glaives. The rain was nothing more than a memories now that the sun was shining brightly coloring the buildings of Insomnia, even though the city was still damaged the presence of the sun along was promising and spirit lifting.

They went around the city supervising the reconstruction of stores, apartments and hospitals. Iris could see even some kids in the school playing during recess.

No this stopped in his track when they laid eyes on a weird machine, or what was left of it. It was a giant mechanical spider armed to the teeth.

"I can't believe they haven't clean that thing yet" Noctis said.

"That Omega Weapon right?" She asked "Must had been quite the fight"

"You don't have an idea" Ignis said "I think it was the first time I saw-err heard Prompto crying during a fight"

"Evidence on how screwed up the dimensions were"

They all were startled by the sound of crumbling metal and the screams of some workers near a building. Pieces of ruble and metal fell down on them and Noctis quickly activate a barrier to protect them one of the workers had already been hit by a big rock in the leg and he was bleeding.

Iris quickly ran towards the injured man and checked on his wound "Ignis, get a medical team quickly-" but has soon as she put her hands near the wound this started to shine with golden light, she felt some of her strength been absorbed while the wound just closed by itself. Everyone around was froze in astonishment while this miracle happened. When the light disappeared the worker was fully healed and Iris felt weak.

She tried to stand but almost fell, she felt Noctis raising her from the ground and lifting her. Before passing out she could swear she saw the flash of a camera.

She woke up ten hours later in one of the few rooms that were still intact in the palace, Noctis was sitting next to her reviewing some papers.

The King explained to her what happened.

"So you say that Phoenix's powers somehow manifested themselves?"

"Well, The Oracle always had the power of healing, but it was mostly reserved for the Starscourge. I didn't even know those power could be trigger like that."

Iris felt a way of nausea coming her way and had to lay down again "I feel like a truck hit me"

"You look like it" he joked and Iris hit him playfully on the leg.

She let out a sight and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to heard what the people of Tenebrae has to say. I clearly don't know how this powers work let alone control them"

"I thought you'll say that" Noctis said with a smile but she could tell that he was worried, which wasn't entirely unfounded, Iris had that thought on her head the whole day. She was afraid that this newfound powers would meant to separate her from Noctis for years or even forever. What if her lifespan was brutally shortened by communing with Astrals? What if her normal body was not meant to held that much power? What if she had to go away to Tenebrae and live with a new family? To leave her brother, her friends and her beloved Noctis.

She felt water coming to her eyes and she blinked a few times to wash it up, but she couldn't really fool Noctis and the King noticed her acctitud immediately.

"Hey, don't worry. I know I don't look that confident but trust me, everything will work out" He said with a smile.

"Weren't you afraid, Noct? When Bahamut told you what had to be done in order to defeat Ardyn?"

Noctis took her hand and Iris couldn't hold back the tears after that, dealing a rush of emotions coming her way. "Of course I was afraid, Iris. I don't think there's a single person who doesn't fear death. We can learn to deal with it and show true courage when we are face to face with it. I know that is not what you want it to hear, but we are not kids anymore and it's not okay to lie to you. I'm scared right now and it's okay for you to be afraid too. But just remember that I'll always be with you walking side by side."

Iris let out a soft laugh "You sound like your father. Thanks, that does make me feel better"

Noctis just shrugged "That's the knowledge and wisdom of the Kings of Lucis"

"Did they tell you that putting away the veggies from your food is not healthy at all?" She joked.

"Nope. I guess we skipped that lesson or, like me, the old Kings considered the veggies as the devil's spawn itself"

Iris laughed again enjoying this much forward side of Noctis. "A proud King on the outside, but still that little spoiled prince on the inside. You should go to sleep, is past your bedtime after all."

"You are absolutely right" Noctis stretched his arms and took out his shoes and jacket. Before Iris could said anything he laid on the bed next to her over the covers. She could smell his cologne and her face lit up.

"W-what are you doing?" She sturered.

"My room is on the other side of the long hallway and I'm way too tired to walk there so I'm just gonna sleep her" He said with a smirk while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to him. "And I need a pillow, a good looking pillow"

Iris couldn't believe what was happening, her face felt like a bomb about to explode and her heart was racing like her own motorcycle, she was wrapped in the covers like a burrito and Noctis was sharing his heat over it. The comforting heat and his breath on her neck felt amazing and the sensation of butterflies in her stomach was overwhelming.

"Noct, you are so different from before" she whispered like she was trying to not break the delicate spell casted upon their minds.

To her surprise he leaned in to her and kissed her neck, it was so intimate and yet so innocent at the same time. "I just realized that is not worth holding back anymore, there's no more time limit, no life-threatening situations, no more battles, I just, I feel free for the first time in my life"

Her heart skipped a beat and Iris knew that Noctis would never leave her no matter what happened, she didn't have to be afraid of the future anymore, just like him, the future was no more dark clouds on the horizon but a sweet promise to whoever have the courage to face it head on. And she'll do it, both of them would.

**-O-**

The day of the summit was a sunny but with the cold air caressing the now overflowing city of Insomnia. They managed to make the main streets presentables and most of the middle class apartments were already rebuilt, although Noctis hasn't pay any attention to the monuments or historic district, at least not yet.

Prompto, Cindy and Cid arrived before any of the delegations. Noctis say hello to his friends and used the time tell them the most recent news, including the letter from Tenebrae.

"What about Iris?" Asked Prompto "Is she okay"

"Yeah, she just needs to learn to control those powers, which is why she will be joining me in the meeting."

"Where is she by the way" asked Cindy always with her colorful ascent "We have something to tell all of you"

Ignis turned as if he can see them "You are getting married"

Everyone turned to the blind man "Seriously, how the hell do you do that?" Asked Prompto with his mouth wide open.

"Well it's obvious"

Noctis turned to his blonde friend "Wait so is it true?"

Cindy laughed and showed the ring on her finger "True as my natural blonde hair"

"That's wonderful, congratulations for both of you"

Gladio who was wearing his father's garments hit Prompto on the back making him yelp "Who would have thought that you'll be the first to leave the bachelor club, now that's a surprise"

"Well that's not the only one but if evil-eye here doesn't guess it I'll like to wait for Iris to tell it"

Ignis let out a soft laugh "I have an idea but I promise I won't say anything"

Ten minutes later they left the people enter the palace courtyard while the Crownsguard extended the red carpet and set a perimeter.

The King stood just above the stairs with his new appointed council, Gladio and Ignis were a given, the others were old members of King Regis inner circle and Noctis trusted them, one of them was a fifty five year old man called Gaile Azure who had been Secretary of treasury during the war and Ignis had suggested his reappointment. It was thanks to him that the rebuilding had gone so smoothly.

Just before the Accordo's delegation arrive Iris came from the palace door, when Noctis saw her his heart almost stopped beating.

Iris would be presented to the leaders of the world as the new Oracle so Ignis suggested that she didn't dress with her Glaive uniform, instead Noctis gave her one of his mother's dresses, it was a beautiful deep blue dress with a long loose skirt, top was silver and some little details in golden strands around the shoulders. It wasn't a very appropriate dress for the autumn season but she looked five years younger and her hair tied up in a bun made the makeup in her face more noticeable.

Cindy let out a whistle "Damn girly! You look like you are ready to kill some men with heart attacks"

"Is not too much isn't it?" She asked showing her sides which force Noctis to looked away so nobody noticed his red face.

When the Accordo delegation arrived, she was standing next to him and he whispered "You look amazing"

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

The Tenebrae delegation was the second to arrive along with some of the high priests, Luna's uncle was there, a sixty year old man with a bald head and a wrinkled face around the mouth and the forehead, Sylvain Nox Fleuret was a man more devoted to the Astrals than his family and he had tough Luna everything about magic and history.

Finally, a Nifelheim carrier landed host outside the gates. The new appointed Primarch of Nifelheim, Linhart Draken. He was a young battalion commander on the days of the war, and dedicated his days during the Long Night to establish a fortified front outside the Capital city against the daemons, he became a leader to his people and although with few resources and completely cut off from the rest of the world he manage to resist the constant attacks. The people from Nifelheim made their choice and now Linhart was leading the nation to a new future.

Aranea was accompanying the Primarch and after some introductions in which Noctis didn't mention Iris at least not yet, he didn't wanted everyone to start asking her awkward questions, he'll wait until the meeting.

Most of the morning was spent giving the newcomers a tour from the rebuilt areas of the city followed by a meal in the palace.

By midday they were all sitting on the council chambers. Prompto and Cindy went to see more of the city while Noctis and the rest of his friends began what was expected to be a long meeting.

-O-

The first part of the meeting Noctis spent on making a detailed report of what had happened on the last hours of the Long Night along with the battle in the Cluster, the destruction of the old Astrals and the arrival of the new ones.

Noctis raised his hands a summoned the Royal Arms "Has you can see, I still have control over the ancient magic as well as the old wall. But this power is now provided by a new Astral represented by the old Kings of Lucis."

"About this Relentless Force" said the First Secretary of Accordo, an old man called Erion Soleana "What are the probabilities that it manage to come back again"

"To be perfectly honest, I do think It will come back in a different form. It was very clear that this force represented the evil in the world, so although now is causing trouble in another dimension, we have to have faith that there will be more people able to fight it off. There's no point on worrying about something we can't fully control."

"A very disturbing thought indeed."

"But we still have the power of the Lucis bloodline as well as the power of the Oracle so this world still has defenses."

"Speaking of the Oracle" said Sylvain "I think it's time for you to let us meet this new one, your Majesty"

Noctis turned to Iris who hasn't spoken since she sat, the young woman stood up and made a vow to the guests. "Is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Iris Amicitia"

"Amicitia? Isn't that the Shield's bloodline?" Asked the Primarch.

"Yes it is, Iris is the sister of my trusted shield Gladio Amicitia.

Sylvain lean on the table with interest and looked towards Iris "And how it is that you manage to acquire such power, my dear?"

"I can't fully explain it. I called the Astrals to…" Iris paused not wanting to reveal some private thoughts "...to help the King, and as an answer we received a calling from the Astral Phoenix as well as a small portion of the Lucian Power to go to the Cluster and rescue the King."

"As this happened before?" the Secretary asked Sylvain but the old man shook his head.

"The blood of the Oracle was always purely Nox Fleuret, there were some exceptions when it was mixed with the Lucian bloodline but this is completely different."

"Well, the old Astrals are no more" said Noctis "Maybe that has to do with it, the pact between the Nox Fleuret as been broken and is the Amicitia Family who holds the pact with the new Astrals"

Sylvain noded "Yes, that sounds completely plausible. Still, the High Council of Tenebrae thinks that this new power requires some studying."

Noctis and Iris looked at each other "Do you mean like needles and skin tests?" Said Iris feeling goosebumps crawling up her spine.

The old man laughted warmly "No my dear, nothing like that. We just want to see the limits of your magical capacity, healing properties, and the level of communication you have with this new Astrals. Also we'll give you a rigorous training on how to develop all those abilities"

"I agree with the High Priest" said the Secretary from Accordo. "If we still have the power of the Lucian Bloodline and the power of the Oracle then that means that this world may need that help once again. So for that purpose I think is important for both the King and The Oracle to learn how to use that power on full capacity."

Noctis leaned on the table "I will accept those conditions if Ms. Amicitia is okay with that"

Iris looked to all the representatives in the room, it was kind of unsettling to be in the same room with so many powerful people and talking at their same level "Would I be able to continue my duties as a Glaive?" She asked to the High Priest.

"You will, but for the tests and your training you will have to come to Tenebrae for some time. Our idols and Temples are there as well as our most skilled researchers and priest. It would take way too much time to move them all the way here. Sure we'll eventually but is better for you to complete your training now and then move all that here to Insomnia, preparing it for the next generation"

Iris then raised his sight "The next generation?"

"Well, you are going to have kids eventually and she will inherit the power of the Oracle, or maybe it will even jump to your brother's branch. As I said, it is very tricky to predict how this new power is going to develop, that's why we need to study it"

Iris put her hands together while she thought about all this information "How long will this training take?"

"That depends on you, my dear. It might be six months to two or three years"

Iris' heart sunked and she looked at Noctis who also had an expression of surprise. Seh will have to leave Noctis and her friends for a long time to fullfil this new duty, now her responsibilities went way beyond the limits of Lestalum or Duscae or even Lucis. She now had the destiny of the entire world in her hands. But then Luna came to her mind, how much she sacrificed to do right by Noctis and the World, Iris promised to keep the peace Luna and the others die for, and she will do it.

She then turned to the High Priest "I understand, High Priest Sylavain, I accept your conditions as well and I'm looking forward to work with you. When do we leave?"

"Our main interest in the reunion was you, so the High Council will leave next week. If you need to pack anything big just talk to our guard and they will help you"

"I will, thank you"

**-O-**

The rest of the reunion went smoothly. Thanks to the Astrals, Niphelheim had accepted to return all the conquered territories. Lucis was whole again and Tenebrae was now free after more three decades of Niphs rule.

Nostis and the Primarch Draken singed a formal truce between both countries just as King Regis and Emperor Iedolas did, only this time it was a peace made to last forever if the Astrals allow it.

It was 9 PM when the meetings ended and Noctis hasn't felt so fullfil and tired at the same time in his life. But all that was clouded by the fact of Iris going away to Tenebrae. He had barely had time to process the whole thing and was actually surprised that Iris had agreed so fast.

The meeting was followed by a very solemn party in the main hall of the palace which was more presentable than the usual party hall that was still under reconstruction. His friends were there but Noctis didn't have the opportunity to talk to them as he had so many government officials to greet.

Of course Iris was there looking always cute and sharing her good nature with everyone, but he knew something was off about her, some hidden sadness, it wasn't far from how Noctis himself felt.

When finally the party was over, Prompto proposed to do a little after party in Noctis' office but just with the four guys and Cindy and Iris. Everyone agreed and it was almost three in the morning when Gladio just told a joke about how a Evil-Eye almost in one exhaust tube of the Lestalum power plant. It was maybe the weirdest plumbing job Noctis had ever heard of.

After that the topic was changed by Iris "So, when is the big day you two?" She said looking at the blonde couple.

"It's actually next week" Said Cyndi with a big smile. "And Iris and Noctis, we want both of you to be the maid of honor and the best man.

"What!?" Everyone said at the same time with big opened eyes.

"You crazy thunderheads!" Iris exclaimed "How am I gonna plan a wedding in one week? And I'm sure as hell Cid is not going to help."

Noctis noded "I mean I know you two had waited enought but is in it a little rush"

"It's okay, we were planning to have a small ceremony anyway. But the rush is because of something else" Prompto said.

"Are you guys expecting?" Said Ignis ahí was drinking a big cup of coffee, not the smartest thing to do at that hour.

Everyone looked at him and then to the two blondes "Well are you?" Asked Gladio with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Of course not." Cyndi hurried to say "We haven't even- You know what? Shut the fuck up Iggy."

The blind man shrugged with a smirk "Can't get all of those right"

Noctis rolled his eyes "So what is it then?"

Prompto turned his expression to one more serious "Well, we asked Aranea to delay the departure of the Niphelheim delegation for our wedding. And the reason is we are going we them.

"Strange place to have a honeymoon, but who am I to judge" Gladio joked but nobody laught.

"We...we are actually moving to Niphelheim, like, to live there"

Noctis didn't expect that "Well, I didn't expect that"

"And why is that exactly? Ignis asked.

Prompto didn't responded immediately but then he rolled up his sleeve until the code bar in his wrist was visible. "The Primarch assembled this special squad to begin a search on the Niphelheim labs all over the country. Apparently there are some machines and magitek soldiers still wandering around with residual dark magic or something like that."

"I get it. You want to help them" said Gladio putting a hand on his shoulders.

"Well, there is that, but I truly want to help to rebuild that country. I mean, can you believe that nobody has anything good to say about Niphelheim? Not even the people that lived there. But I had read stories about it, it didn't use to be all dark and militaristic, all of that begun with the Emperor, and Ardyn and…" Prompto let out a sight "...and my father"

Cyndi grabbed Prompto's hand knowing that even ten years later, the story of what happened on that Niphelheim lab was still a touching subject.

"I know Lucis is my home, it will always be. But I feel like...like I want to help, like that's the reason I managed to escape from that lab all those years ago." They said that there was a first time for anything, and Noctis could see that Prompto was truly serious about this, almost as serious as wanting to spend the rest of his life with Cyndi. The blonde raised his eyes to them "You guys aren't mad, right?"

"Dude, of course not" Said Noctis with a smile "You are like my brother, and I'll support you in any decision you make. If you think this is the right thing to do then who am I to say the opposite."

Gladio shrugged "Besides, you were always a slacker in the Glaives, it was time for you to change profession"

Everyone laughed at that and the mood finally turned lighter again "Speaking of profession" Iris intervined "What about you Cyndi? What's gonna happen to your dad's car shop?"

"Uh, we have been giving it some thought for a while and he will be retiring soon, well kind of. Papa is going to work with the Glaives and the Crownsguard to train the new blacksmiths. And me, I wanted to get my hands on some of that Niphelheim tech for a while so Aranea promised me a job on the Scientific Department, they have a lot of rebuilding to do and they need machines for that"

"Then I guess your wedding will be the last time we will all be together like this" said Iris. "At least for a while"

"Well girly we are not in the dark ages anymore, we have computer and phones, and the global network should be up and running in a couple of months. God forbid you two love birds from being unable to talk to each other."

Noctis felt his cheeks light up and he could see Iris turning her gaze somewhere else.

"Oh look!" Iris said pointing at Ignis who has fallen asleep on the couch. "I guess we should do the same and go to sleep"

Gladio stood up stretching his back "Not a bad idea, I got training tomorrow"

Everyone finally went out of the office except for Ignis, Noctis and Iris made sure to laid him I'm a comfortable position before going out.

"He is so tired" Iris said walking along with him through the dark and quiet corridors of the palace.

"He works way too hard but he is used to it and I think he kind off likes it, he said the pressure makes him feel younger"

Iris let out a smile laugh "Younger? He knows that he is in his early 30s, right?""

Noctis shrugged "Well we are not kids anymore, maybe this is his way of keeping everything as it is"

"Everything as to change sometime Noct, it's part of living"

"At least his best friend and his girlfriend are not going away at the same time"

Iris looked at him with sadness "Noct, are you mad at me for going to Tenebrae?"

Noctis stopped in his tracks and was about to say something but he stopped "I don't want to talk about it in the hallway"

With that he led her by the hand towards his bedroom, thank the Astrals nobody was around to see them. They both entered and he closed the door.

The light of the moon was enough to shine upon the room and Noctis turned to see Iris and how the soft blue light bounce I'm her fair skin and dark hair.

He slowly approached her and caressed one of her strands "I could never be mad at you Iris, and I know why are you doing this"

"But you are still upset" she said not taking her eyes off his.

"Or course I'm upset. We were just starting to get this thing going, and now we have to separate again. I know is childish but I didn't want you to go at least knowing how I feel about it. That said, I'm very proud of you for taking that is responsibility. And I liked you way more because of that"

She smiled putting her hands around his neck and kiss him softly. "I promise I'll make you prouder. It will be difficult but we can make it work, believe me, I couldn't have eyes for someone else while you were in the Crystal, I'm not about to start now"

Noctis smiled and the kissed again, but this time it started soft but gradually turned rougher. It was the first time Noctis feel a rush of blood going through his body, at least on this magnitude. He put his hand around her and press her towards him, he even felt a little more adventurous and stick his tongue inside her mouth, she didn't put any resistance but she was a little startled by it.

They slowly walked towards the bed refusing to let go on each other until Iris' legs were pinned against the soft mattress and both of them lay down slowly.

Noctis kissed her jaw and neck rewarding him with a very soft very feminine moan from her. It was the cutest sound he had ever heard her do. He lift her dress a little to feel the skin of her legs and the strong muscles, fruit of one decade of fighting daemons.

But he knew he was reaching the point of no return so he stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. Iris was all flustered and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry" he said rolling off her.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't want to do it with you" it took him a moment to notice how awful that sounded and he quickly corrected himself "I mean, I don't it want to do it with you right now."

Iris narrowed her eyes, she didn't looked really and but the darkness made her somewhat scary. "Well that's some good blue-ballding" Noctis looked at her ashamed but she laughted and hitted him playfully "I'm just kidding, I wasn't planning to go that far either. Or was I?"

Noctis joined the laugh and turned so both of the were laying side by side looking straight at each other. "I just, I don't want to mess this up. I want to do all of this right, being a normal boyfriend and girlfriend, late night talking, the whole thing"

"Wow, you never struck me as the romantic type. I like it."

"I thought you would freak out with what the High Priest said, about having children and all that"

"I thought you would be the one nervous, I had been thinking on our wedding and our kids since we were little. We would have eight of them, six girls and two boys, all of them with strange names as only a crazy mother like me can give them"

This time Nostis exploded in laugher "It would be funny to see you wearing those pregnancy pants. The Daemon Slayer Iris Amicitia, now the Long Pants Queen."

They laughed for an entire minute until they felt the sleep coming in full force.

"You know, when you get back, it could be a good idea to try that marriage thing" he said but Iris had her eyes already closed so she just let out a soft mumble. Noctis hugged her and let the sound of her heart put him to sleep "You would be a beautiful bride"

**-O-**

_**Author's Note:** Man, that was relaxing compared to the whole end of the world thing, right? *Nervous laught*_

_Anyway, yup, I'm separating them again but don't worry, as our favorite mechanic said, we have technology, people, there would be some good conversations and development. But so far I'm liking how the story is turning out. And to be clear right away, no, I won't do a chapter on the Prompto and Cyndi wedding, not because I don't like the character but because I just want to focus on Noctis and Iris and just using other characters as means to move the global plot forward._

_The next two chapter will have a very special format for each one and I think you guys are going to like it._

_This time I want to say thank you to directly to some of you:_

_**Anthonymosca27**: It feels good to have somebody go out of their way to PM me and I really appreciate our talks and brainstorming Thank you for putting up with all my crazy thoughts and ideas, and I wish you have great success writing as well._

_**Guess from 2/25:** You were the first to give me a review and I don't know if you're still following this story almost a year later but I wanted to tell you that your review, gave some very needed fuel to keep writing and improving. For that I'm very thankful._

_Finally to all of you who enjoy my writing, it is always a pleasure to receive a review, a like or a follow from you. This is my Christmas gift to all of you and the final chapter of this year (possibly) so I want to wish you all a wonderful holiday and that God gives you all that you need to be happy on this new decade._

_Walk Tall, my friends._


	14. Stargazer

_**Author's Note:** Happy new year everyone! I hope you guys had a fantastic Christmas and have some new goals for this new decade. This chapter begun as a simple one just to fill some gaps, but it turned out to be something bigger both in length and significance, this is the longest chapter to date and I wanted to just dedicated it to give some more worldbuilding but now it is very sentimental and there is a great ending.__I don't want to spoil anything so please enjoy._

**Chapter 12**

**Stargazer**

They said that a man with a good routine could handle the stress on tight situations. Ignis Scientia certainly was a man that could be proud of having order in each aspect of his life. Although his blindness threw off her life just a bit, he managed to overcome it and he was now more perceptive and sharp as ever.

This not so usual story in the life of Ignis Scientia happened a month after the departure of Iris and the newlyweds Prompto and Cyndi.

His alarm clock rung just thirty centimeters away from his ear. Four AM, perfect.

He stood up from the bed and took a cold shower to sharpen his senses, a little gel and cologne, he didn't need to see himself in the mirror, his hair was always the same way.

Right at the end of his closet were the three uniforms he wear the most, the Council Tunic, the Glaive Uniform and the Formal Outfit. He chose the last one for the day, a normal gray tux with a jacket for the autumn days that were getting chilly.

He quickly took his planner and went out of the room.

The first thing he did was go to the kitchen and make himself some good toasts with eggs for him and Noctis, he had arranged everything I'm the kitchen so he knew exactly where everything was, and Astrals help whoever misplaced any of the items and food because they would face the wrath of the Royal Counsellor.

After breakfast he walked to Noctis bedroom and gently played the Crazy Chocobo Theme at full volume in his cell phone. The King was up almost instantly.

After receiving his daily dose of insults from the King, he started reviewing the plans for the day while walking through the hallway.

Let's see, first we have to met with the Minister of Public Services to check the status of the restoration of the global network. Then at 1 pm we review the refugee transfer from Lestalum, then we take lunch...on second thought we better eat with the RD department chief to ask him details of the new mechs update. And if we have time-

"Ouch!"

His train of thought was interrupted when he collided with someone feeling his chest being hit. Collided? Ignis didn't collide, it was almost impossible to sneak on him let alone hit him.

He heard the scrambling of papers on the floor and a desperate feminine voice "Oh no, I'm already late. I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I'm in a hurry"

Ignis knelt to the floor and touched around to help her picking up the papers. "It's okay. I should be more careful"

The woman gasped and her voice sounded a little more high pitched. "Oh, my God, Counselor Scientia! I'm so so sorry."

"You already apologized my dear, and it's actually my fault for not seeing wherever I'm going"

"But you are-"

"Yeah, I know" Ignis said with a smile. "More importantly, I don't think I know your name"

The woman sturered for a second "In, my name is Olivia, Olivia Arkanum"

"Arkanum? I had heard that name before"

"I was on the list of new personnel. Of course I don't expect to remember me"

Ignis snaped his fingers "Of course! You are the RD chief's assistant"

"That's right. My you have quite the memory"

They finished gathering the papers "The King and I expect to see you and your boss at noon to discuss some details on the mech program"

"Of course, I already have a report made for you, Counselor Scientia"

"You can call me Ignis, we are not in a meeting room right now"

"Ok, Ignis"

They stood there for a few seconds without saying anything but Ignis could feel m interesting kind of vibe coming from the woman, her voice was soft and she sounded shy but with a constant air of cheearfulnes.

Ignis heard some footsteps aproaching, the rhythm was quite languid, it was Nostis who had just woken up.

"Your Majesty. Good morning" Olivia greeted.

"Ah, Olivia. I see you already know Ignis"

"Yes, we were just talking about the meeting at noon"

Ignis could heard the King turning to him "Well, here is the thing. Gladio wants to go to Lestalum to review some procedures on the refugee transfer, so I'll need you to go to the meeting of today instead of me"

"I see" said Ignis "If is that urgent"

Noctis firmly put his hands on Ignis' shoulders "Then you should go with Olivia here, she was heading to the meeting with the Minister of treasure, right?"

"Oh Astrals! That's right, I'm late already" she said in a panic.

"Then it's time to go, chop chop"

Ignis heard Olivia run through the hallway "May I know what was that?"

"What? I really have to go to Lestalum."

"I mean why are you making me work with that woman"

"I think you will need some help with today's chore. Olivia is pretty good at organizing and she will keep you sharp…and she is not bad looking."

Ignis let out a small laugh "Like I would notice that"

"Well she has pretty white skin with a small pink tone, her hair is almost crimson and her eyes are green."

Ignis crossed his arms "I didn't ask"

Noctis hit him on the shoulder "But you were thinking it, right?" Ignis didn't say anything "Anyway, Gladio is waiting for me, good luck today"

With that the King walk away.

At 3 P.M. Ignis finally could scratch the RD meeting off his mental list, he took out his glasses letting out a sight, the RD chief and Olivia went out of the office, he took a sip of his tea to calm his headache.

"Are you ok Ignis?" Said Olivia and Ignis spat the brevage.

"Bloody Hell! Are you still here?" He didn't detected her presence at all.

"Y-yes, the chief already left. What happened, did I scared you?"

"N-no. I...I just didn't heard you."

"I'm sorry, your situation must be hard"

"I told you to stop apologizing for things that you didn't do. In any case, did you needed something else?"

"Well, I was actually thinking on clearing some more details about the mech program, is nothing important but I thought it would be good to talk in a less formal situation" her voice sounded nervous.

"Less formal?" Ignis asked.

"There is a restaurant near the licuor store in Relia Street"

"I think I know the place. I don't know the name but they serve seafood right?"

"That's right! If you wish so, we can go there after work, my treat...we would talk about the program of course" she rushed to add that last part.

Ignis gathered some papers and put them in a little cabinet "I think that's perfect, we will go over some of the last blueprints from Niphelheim, I need to know exactly if we can afford it"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course"

"Oh...perfect! Then I'll be seeing you later"

Olivia went out of the office and Ignis could detect a faster and much upbeat rhythm to her footsteps. And then the Royal Counsellor realized something while his eyeglasses fell from his nose. Did he just agreed to go on a date?

**-O-**

He was there exactly one hour after work, Ignis put one purple jacket with a blue shirt under it, it was the perfect middle between elegant and casual. Well at least he hoped he looked good.

Ignis didn't really have an specific opinion of Olivia but when she finally came, Ignis again didn't heard her arrive and she found himself retreating not being able to see what kind of dress she was wearing.

The restaurant had a nice elegant smell of grapes and the music was a soft jazz coming form a band of three.

"This looks like a nice place" he said once the ordered some food.

Olivia made a soft laugh "I don't get fool so easily with those jokes"

"That goes to show you are a little sharper than the King" Ignis said with a smile.

"Are you allowed to talk about the King like that?"

"There's no other way I could talk about him. We had been friends and comrades since we were kids, you can actually say I was raised to be his friend"

"Did you ever thought on being something else? I don't want to be intrusive, I'm just curious"

Ignis sipped a little bit of water, he didn't drank alcohol since he lost his eyesight "Not really, I always enjoyed doing the best on my job, even if is advising Noctis or cooking"

"You can cook? For real?" She sounded really excited.

Ignis adjusted his glasses "Please, I don't cool, I make art"

"Ja! Not as good as I am for sure"

"What did you just said?"

"Please, I am a goddess in the kitchen, you may qualify has the King"

Ignis crossed his arms around his chest "My, aren't you a cocky one. Can you live up to those words?"

"Anytime Counselor!"

Ignis couldn't believe how fast the bashful assistant had turned into a snarky little shit, and he loved every single word she said.

"It's on, Arkanum!" He said standing up. Ignis took her hand a guide her to the kitchen.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" he heard someone.

"It's an official business" he said taking a place in one of the station.

"Official business my ass! Get the hell out of-"

"Shut the hell up!" Olivia said with a devil like tone "You just go take the orders and we'll take care of the kitchen"

"But-"

"Now!" The both said in unison.

The man ran terrified of the new two kitchen assistant.

Olivia cracked her fingers before the orders started to arrive.

They both started cooking all the dishes at almost lightning speed, Olivia was cutting the vegetables so fast that the little taps on the wooden board sounded like a machine gun.

"Going out! Mystery dish sushi!" He slide the dish.

"Going out! Oil-drizzled steamed fish!" She shouted.

"Going out! Garden Curry!"

"Going out! Fisherman's favorite paella!"

"Going out! Salmon-on-a-suit!"

Ignis smelled one of the meats one of the assistants got him and grimaced "This meat is so bloody raw that it's still running from the butcher! Get me another one you little shit!"

The competition escalated quickly while the poor kitchen staff was terrified like the we're witnessing the duel between demons. And although both Ignis and Olivia screamed all the time, he had to admit he was having a lot of fun.

By the end of the night they both went out of the restaurant laughing not even caring who made the most delicious dish or who did it faster. The were taking bites of a delicious chocolate cake, the only thing they didn't made.

"Well, that was fun" she said while walking through the streets of Insomnia. He could heard that there were fewer people on the street by the reduced sound of footsteps which help him enjoy the tranquility of the streets and the pleasant company of Olivia.

"Indeed. I never thought I could find such a good rival"

"If you can call that a battle, you were barely holding up." Olivia was about to take the last spoonful of chocolate and Ignis took the bite before she could. "Hey!"

"You snooze you loose" he said with a smile.

She threw the cartoon box in a garbage can and kept walking in silence for a couple of minutes until they reached a square dedicated to one of the old Kings.

"If I can ask. How did you loose your eyesight"

Ignis sighted, he never really talked about that day. He felt that it didn't matter anymore since the battle was over. But he also didn't want Olivia to think he was ashamed of it.

"It was during the battle of Altissia. I had to save Noctis from Niphelheim and...I used the ring of Lucii. I was actually really lucky since people die from just using it for a few seconds let alone minutes. Like Nyx Ulric"

"And knowing that, you still went through with that"

"Like I said, Noctis is more than just my King, he is my friend"

She stood next to him and Ignis could heard the fast beating of his own heart and Olivia's. "Can I see them? Your eyes I mean"

He turned to her "Yes you can"

She slowly took his glasses off and very slowly put her slender and soft fingers on top of the burned skin around his eyes. It was a very innocent touch but so intimate at the same time.

"Is not as bad as I thought. And...you are really handsome with or without the glasses"

Ignis smiled "Is that what you think?"

"Well, if my personal opinion matters"

He then had a really bad or really good idea, he lend forward and kissed her on the cheek "It really does. Thank you."

"I..I…" she sturded.

"Can I see you then? Just to be on same terms."

"Y-yeah"

Ignis then put a few fingers on her cheek dealing how her skin turned warmer. She had soft skin and her cheeks were a little rounded while the nose was free of all imperfections, her chin so delicate he could swear it was a ballade out of glass.

"You are magnificent"

She didn't respond and for a second Ignis though she would punch him for being dared but then he felt the soft touch of her lips in his and the adrenaline went around his veins like ether, but this wasn't the usual magic, it was something much more powerful.

She was the one to back away first.

"I gotta go" she said suddenly "Thank for the dinner, see you tomorrow at work"

And with that she ran off.

Ignis didn't know what to think but he almost couldn't concentrate with all the butterflies in his stomach.

When went back to the palace he noticed that, in the end, they didn't talk about the mech program at all.

**-O-**

The weather on Nifelheim was always cold, there were the good days when the wing just carried a soft cold breazze and there were the bad ones when even a blizzard could fall upon the old Imperial City.

This one was actually one of the middle days, it was snowing softly and it was cold enough for Prompto and Cyndi to cuddle on their blanket, the naked skin to skin contact was enticing enough to make them go for another round of love making.

"You really should go wash yourself to go to work" the mechanic laughed against his chest.

"Ooohhh" he moan "But you are so soft, and you smell so good, and you have a such a rounded and well shaped-"

"Don't be greedy, pretty boy. All this will be waiting for you after work. Now get your shit together and go you bump"

Prompto kissed her before going out of bed. He took a quick hot shower and dressed up with his winter jacket, pants and boots.

He glanced at his wife who was already sleeping again, she didn't have to work until a couple of hours later, she just got up early to spend a few minutes with him.

He went out of the apartment in the north of the city which wasn't has damaged and was the first district to be rebuilt.

Prompto never was a n architecture lover but even he had to be impressed by the futuristic look, the streets gathered one on top of other a very efficient way and you could see the rails of the old train that was finally being reconstruct to give the new habitants a reliable way to move around.

It was almost four months after they arrive and Cindy had put her hands to work repairing and upgrading mechs and vehicles for the reconstruction, she always came back from work tired but with a big smile on her face.

In his case, Prompto had joined an special task force called the Strife Team in honor of his founder, a very good soldier who helped defend one of the main and last strongholds on the northern country against the daemons.

The Strife Team dedicated to search the old labs and facilities to eliminate any remnant of the daemon research of Verstael Besithia.

Prompto arrived to the headquarters were his Captain, a really big middle age man called Boris started to explain the mission at hand.

Prompto sat next to his two companions, both of them were actually two ex-magitec soldiers rescued from other facilities during the Long Night just like Prompto.

Dylan was almost and identical twin of Prompto but his hair was raven black, he was a couple of year younger and his manners were much more reserved than the blonde. The other one was a young woman named Silpha, she was the most recent addition to the team after being rescued from a ether container still running for ten years, her muscles were still a bit stiff but her senses were sharp as the soldier she was made to be.

The mission was simple, inspect a small lab near a town east of the city, rescue any surviving magitek soldier and incinerated any files and computers containing data of the daemon research.

Just thirty minutes later the four of them were dispatched by a small airship on a small complex made out of concrete.

"Alright people, remember to never go alone anywhere and always one of you has to watch out for the anything that can attack from behind"

Almost automatically they set up their formation with Dylan watching the rear. All of them were armed with assault rifles and some magic explosives.

The Captain stuck a few explosives on the metal door and blew up the hinges. Prompto kicked the door and they turned their flashlights on.

"Clear" Prompto said looking at the dark corridor.

They came in and Silpha let out a small laugh "Well, at least is not as dirty as the place where you found me"

"I think any of this places has the same amount of creepiness" Dylan said with his gloomy voice.

"Can anyone tell a joke?" Prompto asked.

"Ok. How many chocoboes do you need to break a behemoth's skull?"

"What the- how the hell can a chocobo break a Behemoth's shull?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

"And the joke?"

"What joke?"

Prompto rolled his eyes, that was the always awkward way of Dylan for cassual communication, he was always reserve and kind of slow for sarcasm. But he was a beast when it came to tactical thinking and quick learner of his enemies moves.

They went down some stairs and found a big hall with musk and humidity growing in the corners. The air was heavy and Prompto could detect something was weird with that place. Something was still living there.

Right in the front desk they found a bunch of computers and started destroying them by hitting it with their weapons, the Captain didn't want to waste bullets on non-combatants, but that wasn't the only reason. The noise was high and loud in the dark corridors, no doubt it attracted countless monsters.

Sure thing, one of the hallways let out the creepy sound of goblins coming their way.

"Strife Team, barrage formation!" The Captain ordered and the four of them started shooting to their targets in a frontal formation. The monster didn't come near them when all of them were wiped out.

"Clear" Silpha said and walk up front of the group.

When they walked through a smelly hallway they reached some kind of computer room with a few stacks of archives on bookshells. To the right they saw a window that let them see many giant artifacts similar to metal cans.

"Are those...ether containers?" Prompto asked.

"Yes, but their are all empty" Silpha said."Maybe Niphelheim activated this bunch of magitek soldiers, possibly to fight the daemons."

Dylan approached one of the containers and investigated the metal surfaced "Unlikely. See this marks?" He pointed to the opening, it looked like something had ripped it apart from upside. "This containers weren't activated someone or maybe something opened it by force"

Upon better inspection they noticed the bloodstains inside the inside and the disgusting smell of rotten insides.

The Captain came into view with a folder of papers and gave it to Prompto. "I think your daddy had some shady business going around here."

The tree ex-magitek users took a look to the archives. It were some entries made by Besithia himself.

The firs entry was almost twenty years ago.

With the final stages of the magitek fleet ready to begin the campaign, I find myself uneasy thinking about the stability of the dark forces we are holding.

Cancellor Izunia always reassures the Emperor about the co trol over the daemons, sometimes I even ask myself if awrekening this fallen King was a bad idea after all. Even I feel his strange influences in me, it makes my mind go to a dark place and the constant feeling of something crawling around trying to catch me.

With that, I had begun a new project, one that can fight Izunia in case his intention were not in the interests of the Empire.

The next entry was a few months later.

I had gathered a battalion of special magitek units with a high concentration in magic, unfortunately this makes them unstable and unsuitable for combat. The goal of the experiment is to develop a fighting unit strong enough to fight daemons with ease while being immune to corruption. Since this units cannot be develop any further, I'll try a different approach to grow a capable unit.

It's been five months since the female units were implanted with the some of the males cells. Most of them died giving birth to deformed creatures, deformities made by accident and bathed in magitek poison.

But there is one unit, Code Name: Berserker still holding her fetus, and aside for alterations in temperature and magitek levels it seems to have a normal development.

We are now just a month away from Berserker to give birth, and decided to let her out of the ether container to get use to the environment, it was a big mistake.

The unit killed six researchers and it almost split my head in half with a sword, her strength is unparalleled even with a big womb and abnormal magitek levels. I had discovered she holds the most basic instincts of a feral dog protecting her puppy.

The war has begun and I had being forced to shut down the program, right now Berserker is on the ether container in a profound stasis and stopping the development of the fetus. The lab will resist with the power plant, I hope I have the chance to continue to pursue this interesting experiment.

Silpha shuddered with disgust "That old bastard. He used our brothers and sisters as breeding grounds for some mutant babies of sort"

"And something freed them...or ate them" said Prompto.

The Captain was about to say something when they heard something moving in the walls like some kind of spider, a screeching sound accompanying it.

"Look out!" Silpha screamed pushing the Captain out of the way of a giant scrap of metal.

Prompto and Dylan pointed their guns to one of the walls and saw a figure moving at a great speed. They tried to shoot it down but the bullets just bounced on the concrete.

The figure jumped towards them and the two soldiers rolled to the side before it slammed the floor.

The Strife Team adopted positions and the saw with horror what they were facing.

It was a woman with long blonde hair that looked like a savage. Her muscles were the biggest Prompto ever saw on a female, her sickening white skin was covered in sweat, her red eyes matched her mouth showing teeth like an animal ready to kill. She was holding a giant broken sword stained with dry blood.

"I think we find our Berserker" the Captain said "She is too dangerous to let her loose. Eliminate her at once"

"Yes sir!"

Berserker roared and leaped forward swinging her sword dangerously close to Dylan's neck. Prompto tackled her towards one of the containers. He jumped back shooting the assault rifle and hitting the woman. She didn't cared about the wounds and attacked Prompto while bleeding.

Prompto used a shield to protect himself from the impact, and it did but he flew through the air thanks to Berserker's strength.

The Captain jumped in using a powerful stun gun and lightnings and sparks flew around like fireworks in a carnival. The woman roared while Dylan and Silpha shot a barrage of bullets.

Berserker then let out a terrifying scream and a powerful red aura send the tram flying along with the containers like the will power of that beast along could bend the laws of physics.

Prompto heard a scream coming from the right and saw that a container had crushed Dylan's leg and Berserker was slowly approaching towards him.

The kingslaive summoned the star of the rogue and threw it stiking it in Berserker's back. Prompto warped and holding himself on top of her he took his gun and shot six shots point blank to the creature's brain.

He leaped out of reach while Berserker looked dizzi, no doubt her brain had finally received some real demage and before she could have the time to regain control, the team members threw four fire grenades at her. The explosion was massive and Prompto could feel the chilling cold of Niphelheim into an inferno for a brief moment.

Berserker's scream only lasted of a few seconds before they die down and finally the woman perished in a black mass.

"Is she dead?" Prompto asked.

The Captain approached and stick the cannon of his fun to the scorched figure only for it to turned to ashes. "Yes, she is"

"Poor woman" Silpha said lowering her head.

"Can one of you give me a hand please?" Said Dylan followed by a grunt of pain. The two remaining men rolled the container away and Silpha helped him stand up. His leg didn't see good and it was bended the wrong way, but they would have to see a doctor to know a serious it was.

The Captain let out a sight after inspecting Dylan's leg "I think that's enough for today. We better get back, I will order another team to search the rest." But Prompto frowned thinking of something and the Captain noticed "Is something wrong, Argentum?"

Prompto looked at the dead woman "If that was Berserker then…" he then decided to go a little deeper into the containment chamber until he found what he suspected"

**-O-**

Cindy wasn't an ace in the kitchen but she had to learn some stuff when her mother die and at least she could make a decent meal. She wanted to make this dinner serial for Prompto but the color of the pasta was worrying her. Was it supposed to be green?

She let out a sight in dissapointment when the bell rang.

I guess it will be take out again. She said in her mind.

She opened the door and found Prompto always smiling, he had a small bruise on his neck but other than that he looked find.

"Did a girl likes your ass at work, honey?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, almost"

"Almost? Did you hit her back. Because hitting a girl is not the way to go Mr. Argentum"

"Well, you should talk with Aranea about that. We kicked her butt after she spent five minutes trying to stab us with her spear."

She laughed out loud imagining the situation. But hen Cyndi noticed that the actitud of his husband was a little off, he haven't even enter the apartment.

"Are you gonna enter or what?"

He scratched the back of his head "Well, I brought somebody with me"

"Oh, really?" Prompto sometimes invited Dylan or Silpha for dinner and they usually had a good time even with their odd personalities.

But that idea went flying through the window when Prompto showed to her a little baby carrier, I side of course was a cute little blonde baby boy.

For a second Cyndi was speechless, something really rare in her.

Since both of them were silent for a few seconds, Prompto decided to break it by talking with a smile "This little guy's mom was the one who attacked me, Niphelheim made some ugly experiments on her, we couldn't save her. But this one has good health and he needs a home.

Cindy crossed her arms and let him through. "So you thought we should take care of him even though we are a newlyweds, without thinking the implications of having a baby"

Prompto looked pale for a second "Well, your reaction seemed way more positive in my head"

Cyndi looked at him with a smirk and sitting on the table "And you think you are ready to be a father?"

Prompto shrugged "I don't think I'll ever be ready it I want to do it, I want to give this kid a home just like my parents did. But here on Niphelheim, I want him to be proud of his birth country...and look at his face. Isn't it cute" he raised the baby while the little one smiled with droll ping down his little mouth.

Cyndi let out a laugh and took the baby in her arms, indeed he was cute and had some resemblance to Prompto. With his big blue eyes and butter yellow hair. "Well, I guess it could be find. But you'll have to double your efforts if you want to be a father."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"It means that we have our second one coming"

The man took a few seconds to proceed and then he opened his eyes in til it looked like they were about to pop out "You're pregnant!"

"You are so cute when you're clueless"

"Are you sure? Maybe you are sick"

"Nah. I went to the clinic before coming home, you are gonna be a papa, well you are about to be again I guess." She cradle the baby until he fell asleep "Do you have a name for him?"

"I won't have a problem with Cid"

"Cid Argetum, it doesn't sound bad"

That night Cyndi got off the bed to get a cup of water only to find Prompto sleeping soundly with the little Cid over his chest, both father and son made the same snoring sound and the woman had to hold in a laugh.

He used her phone to take a picture

Wait till the others see this.

**-O-**

Iris Amicitia never thought there could be a place with such natural scenary and feel. Even in the beautiful meadows of Duscae paled in from of the ancient Capital of Tenebrae sorrounded by nature and blessed with a fresh breeze that dragged the sweet smell of trees and natural water.

She had arrived with only two pieces of luggage and the Sword of the Mystic in her possession, an item borrowed by the King himself. As a guest of House Fleuret she would stay in Fenestala Mansion right at in the center of the city, she could notice that the colossal household was remodeled, not doubt because the last visit the building received in the last ten years was a Niphelheim battalion.

Iris was almost overwhelmed with all the new thing she had to do, her duties as a Glaive exchanged by meditating sessions, training to control her magical power which had enhanced immensely and constant communion with the new Astrals.

Apparently, Phoenix and his kind wanted to protect humanity from afar and refused to acquire any physical form whatsoever to avoid any kind of corruption from the human world. Instead, they would manifest their power through their connection with the Oracle, that explained Iris' massive boost in magic.

Usually her new lessons left her exhausted and she would go have dinner and straight to bed after a long day. But sometimes she was on the mood to go around the city, follow by two guards of course, even though she was stronger and much more experienced in combat. One was called Liam, he looked like he was in his early 20s while the other guard, Owaid was in his 50s, he was also Liam's father.

"Are we going somewhere in particular, Lady Iris?" The older man asked while following her out of the mansion. She had managed to make him call her by her name instead of her last name, thought he still use the title Lady.

"Today I actually want to visit the temple, and then maybe get some tea near the station" she said.

"Hasn't been enough training for today?" Liam said, he always accompanied her for her healing lessons.

"I just want to speak with some friends now that the are still there. Once is dusk they would go praying so I prefer to go before that."

They walked through the city looking how Tenebrae was finally coming to life once again, everything that had being destroyed ten years ago was rebuilt, the stores, the galleries, the houses and the schools

Iris stopped when she arrived at the central plaza filled with people going around on their routines, there was even a group of elementary students guided by an old but joyful teacher. Iris couldn't help but smile seeing how the darkness was finally left behind.

Right in the middle of the plaza she saw the beautiful statue of Lunafreya, the first one in the world. She was wearing a ceremonial dress while holding the Trident of the Oracle, an expression filled with determination on her face.

Iris gave a silent prayer to the fallen Oracle just as she did every time she walked through there when she felt somebody aproaching.

It was a young boy from the group of students, he had his face flustered and his hands behind his back.

"Hmm, hello" Iris said and the kid could barely raise his head to face her.

"Hi" he said.

"Do you need something? Or did the cat got your tongue?" She joked with a warm smile.

The boy looked towards his friends who were trying to hold a laugh and then turned to Iris.

"You are the new Oracle, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. My name is Iris, what about you?"

"M-my name is Vissyr."

Iris lowered herself to be at the same eye level as the boy hooping he would be less nervous "Nice to meet you, Vissyr. Do you have something to tell me"

"I…" he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "I think you are very cute and I wanted to give you this!" He sturered while presenting her with a beautiful blue flower.

Iris looked at the other kids, some of them were already laughing, so she came out with an idea.

"Oh my, what a handsome young boy." She said taking the flower "Thank you very much for this wonderful gift. And I'll tell you something, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I would go out with you. But I'll give you this for being so brave and gallant" Iris then kissed the voice cheek and wink an eye at him.

The boy's face almost exploded but he smiled widely "Thank you Miss Iris"

The teacher called the group to followed her and the boy went with them while waving at Iris in front of the looks of astonishment of his classmates.

"It's a beautiful gift to take back to Insomnia" Liam said looking at the flower "It only grows on Tenebrae"

Iris smelled the sweet aroma of the flower. "It's as unique as all this wonderful people"

"I haven't actually see them this happy in years" Owain said "Most of the young ones never saw our last Queen and Lady Lunafreya was the only big figure they had to look up to." The older man smiled at her "You are not her of course, but you are as kind as her and are taking your new job seriously because you really care"

"Well it's not like I'm doing anything different, I just do my part like everyone else"

Owain shook his head "You are way too humble."

They continued to the temple where the priests and priestesses were having dinner before going to offer prayers. Iris talked with her teacher, a seventy year old lady known to invent the Megaelixir, an item that saved countless of life's during the Long Night.

Most of the classes she had were private but Iris managed to make friends with some of the students there and gain knowledge on the history of Tenebrae as well as some insight in Lunafreya's role during her life.

At the end of the day it was true, Iris couldn't fit Luna's place, she was the new Oracle alright but it was something that happened almost by pure luck while Luna was born to performed it. That made her doubt herself sometimes and not having her brother or her friends there to support her just made it harder.

Iris returned to the mansion feeling more tired than normal, her room was small just as she requested but had a great view to the blue garden, she hadn't gone down there, it didn't feel right since she knew it was Luna's favorite place.

She sighted heavily and went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She glanced up to her laptop and wonder if Noctis was asleep.

Before she could think of the King was tired or not she was already asking the call.

The tone rang four times before he finally appeared on the screen, he was wearing a plain shirt probably that he probably just put on.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey" he looked tired and Iris almost regret calling him "How are you doing?"

"Well it was one of the very good days. By the way a have another guy chasing me, you should get on top of your game, your Majesty"

He raised his eyebrows and his manners became dark for a second "Who is it?"

"A little boy, probably six year old" she said with a laugh and showed him the blue flower "He gave me this, isn't cute?"

Noctis laughed and let out a sight "Oh, then it's okay I guess"

"Would you truly be that jealous if somebody else was trying to get my interest?"

"I'll be absolutely livid. Hell, I think I could really activate the Meteor magic and rain hell on top of him"

Iris laughed again "You wouldn't do that"

"For you, anything"

They were silent for a few seconds and Iris must had made some kind of sad expression because Noctis noticed in an instant "Iris, is something wrong?"

She try to shake it off by smiling "It's nothing, I'm just tired"

"If you are tired you'll be sleeping like an elephant right now you're not good going past your bedtime time"

Damn! He knew her way better than she expected.

"I…" she pause for a second "...I'm just feeling a little down for this whole thing of being the Oracle. I am really grateful that so many people has so much faith in me, but sometimes I don't know if I can live up to their expectations, to Luna's expectations."

"You know that's not true, they don't expect you to be like Luna, you are you and yours shouldn't feel forced to be something that you are not"

"Then what was the point on making me the Oracle?" She said with frustration "There should be like a hundred people at the temple that are more qualified for this"

"Do you really think is time to start doubting yourself, after everything we've been through?"

"Well...I guess not"

"I wish I was there, I truly do."

Iris raised her eyes to meet his, he was loosing precious sleeping time to spend with her and all she did was complain. She then made a decision. "You know what? You're absolutely right." She said standing up. "So who cares if I wasn't born Royalty or with the powers of a goddess?"

"That's right!" Noctis said through the microphone.

"And who the hell cares if I suck at healing? I can learn, if I learn how to split a freaking iron giant in half I can do that"

"Wait what?"

"And who cares if if I'm not as refined or smart as Lunafreya?" Iris raised her fist in determination "I will become the best Oracle ever and Luna will be proud of me, you'll see"

Noctis smiled "I'm still a little bit disturbed about the iron giant thing, but I'm glad I could be of some help"

Iris let out a laugh "Okay Your Majesty, I think is time for you to go to sleep. And thank you"

"Okay, bye. I love you"

She cutted the call just when he said those words and Iris' heart jump a thousand miles to the atmosphere, reach the sun and went all the way back to her chest with the force of a meteor.

Iris threw herself on the bed and buried her face on the pillow screaming at the top of her lungs. "He said he loves me! He said he loves me! He said he loves me!"

She didn't know how the hell she managed to sleep, but next morning she was breezing through her training remembering those last words.

Little did she know that just when Noctis ended the call he realized what he just said. Sitting on his desk in his room he was observing the screen like he just saw a ghost in it. "What the fuck did I just said?"

**-O-**

The dried road was finally let behind and the sea replace it along with the fresh smell of salt water.

Glaiolus Amicitia didn't particularly enjoyed driving but he sure loved the open road and he might actually started to fall in love with the 44 he was driving.

He had been almost a month in the frontiers commanding a battalion of Glaives while the Lucis reclaim all it's territories taken by Niphelheim. Thankfully there weren't any major altercations or attacks, but the trip made Gladio a little nervous since he had to live Noctis in the care of Ignis and Cor. Which wasn't bad, but the King's shield was trained to be paranoid specially when it came to his Majesty's wellbeing.

Gladio couldn't feel anything but pride when he saw how much the young King had matured and how slowly but surely looked and act more like his father. He might even be ready to continue the bloodline.

That train of thought led irremediably to his sister Iris. She had been gone for almost a year and had kept in touch with his brother and Noctis, although Gladio knew that she called Noctis every single day while she would call Gladio two or three times a week.

The warrior never thought their relationship would turn so serious in so little time, and although he was a little bit worry that the two love birds could handle a long distance relationship, Gladio knew that it couldn't be a more perfect man for Iris.

Gladio traversed the big bridge looking how the walls of Insomnia had fallen but instead of rebuilding it, Noctis came up with the idea of expand the city with artificial islands just like Altissia.

He passed the gate and then went through a newly renovated city filled with life, it was amazing that just a year before that place was crawling with monsters and death.

When he reached the palace he found Ignis talking to that cute red-headed woman Olivia. She was laughing discretely even though everyone already knew they were dating. Who would had thought that Ignis of all people could also be captivated by a woman without even seeing her.

"Hey Iggy" he waived to the blind man knowing that he couldn't see him did indeed felt him arrive.

"Ah, Gladio good thing having you back, did everything go like we wanted?"

"Of course, perfectly smooth. You'll have my report by tomorrow." He turned to Olivia And shaked her hand. "I see you two are in the middle of something so I'll just go check on Cor."

"Oh, he is actually on the King's office" Olivia said "I went there to deliver some reports and I saw him there, that was just a couple of minutes ago"

"Well, two birds with one stone"

Gladio went to the elevator but just when he reached the tenth floor he saw Cor coming from Noctis' office. He wasn't wearing his uniform and had his sword on his back.

"Captain, did you went to asked for vacations?" Gladio asked with a smile.

"Yeah something like that. Did you just come back?"

"Yeah. I hope to nothing went out of control while I was gone."

Cor made a strange face, like he was just about to step on a landmine "Well, the King had been...upset for the last months. And my news didn't help to calm him down. You know what? I think you're the perfect person to calm him down"

Gladio sighted "Oh man, I hope this job is not taking a toll on him…Wait. What news are you talking about?"

"Guess there's no point in not telling you" Cor shrugged "As of today, I'm officially retired. You'll be acting Captain of the Crownsguard while a new soldier is elected for the job"

Gladio raised his eyebrows almost not believing what he just heard "For real? Cor Leonis retiring?"

"I was actually going to retire after the war, but then all the shit with the Crystal and the Long Night came, so you can say is very long overdue. I'm actually happy that I'm living the King in charge of very capable people." Cor placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "Just make sure to put the right person for this. If you want my recommendation, Libertus would do good, of course you'll have to find a Captain for the Galives too."

"I see. And what would you do? I know Noctis could offer you a job as a counsellor"

"He did, but I really just want to enjoy my retirement in peace, hunt some beasts and wait for somebody to take this away from me" he point at the sword he was carrying. "Who knows, maybe it would be you"

"So you're taking over Gilgamesh? I feel sorry for my future generations."

Cor walked to the elevator while laughing "I'll make sure not to be too hard on them, as long as you train them well. I'll be in the Tempering Grounds if you ever want to give it a try yourself...or just for a drink"

"I'll look forward to it" Both men shook hands "It was an honor, Sir"

"The honor was all mine"

With that the doors closed and Cor the Immortal finished his long service to the Crown.

Gladio could barely process souch changes in such a short amount of time, and now he was in command of the whole military of Lucis, at least for a time. He ask himself if his father had faced such extraordinary circumstances while he was alive.

Gladio turned and walked towards the King's office. He found him learning to his desk and by the way he was moving, he looked like he was shaking his leg nervously.

When he noticed Gladio's presence he could swear Noctis turned paile for a second. "It seems you had seen better days." The Shield said jokingly "Is the Royal pressure getting to you yet?"

"Umm, yeah no no no no, I'm good. I'm absolutely fantastic. You want some coffee? Is in the machine" Noctis said with a trembling voice.

Gladio went to the coffee machine "This thing smells like it's being here the whole day"

"Really? What time is it?"

"Five in the afternoon"

"Ooohhh, man does time flies"

"Indeed it does" Gladio put some more coffee to make and he sat on the chair in front of the desk, he noticed how Noctis jumped at the sound of the chair flexing. "So, Cor is retired now. I talk to him on the way out."

"Yeah. I already have a list of candidates, feel free to review it when you have the chance" He was still avoiding his gaze.

"He recommended Libertus for the job, I'll be sure to put him to the test, but I think he is the best choice. Most of the Crownsguard is formed by Glaives world under his command for quite a while."

"You're the boss."

"Actually, you are but okay" Gladio took his coffee once it was ready "Well, that's enough awkwardness for a whole year. What's wrong Noct?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Like an open book"

The King reclined his chair letting out a sight "I just...I have something to tell you...it's about Iris"

Gladio felt his own nerves tense ate the mention of his sister but remained collected. "Is that so? How are things between you and her are going?"

"Well, pretty good. I just...a few months ago I said something to her, something important, but it was almost instantaneous I couldn't even process it"

"What did you say?"

"I…" he sturered "I told her that I loved her"

For a moment Gladio stood there, he took a sip of his cup of coffee and tasted the bitter flavor of the Duscae fields. "That's...woah"

"I haven't tell her that again since that, it just came out, and now I'm too nervous to even talk to her normally"

"You're quite a disaster when it comes to relationships, right?"

"I had no experience at all. When I'm with her I tried to be look as calm as I can. But I'm reality I might be more freaked out as her."

Gladio couldn't help but laugh at the top of his lungs "Well look our all powerful King of Light, trembling at the prospect of telling her girlfriend he loves her"

"You are not mad?"

"Of course not. She is a grown-up woman after all. And your intentions are clear, right?"

"Of course"

"Then what there is to fear? Well except me if you ever break her head."

"I'm quite aware of that"

"So is that all? I with the way you were freaking out I thought it was something of life and death."

"Well…" Noctis looked him in the eyes and saw the same determination he saw when he was about to face Ardyn. "There's something I want your help with. Can you come with me to the city?"

"Of course, it's my job to keep an eye on you after all"

"Good, just let me call Prompto for a second and then we can go out"

"Make he hasn't choke on a dirty dipper."

**-O-**

It was a fantastic day, Tenebrae was dressed in their best colors by painting the new buildings, balloons and fireworks were flying around and the music...the music was simply everywhere. It was indeed a day for celebration and happiness in the whole world.

It was the first anniversary of the end of the Long Night as well as the beginning of King Noctis' reign, obviously the last one was more celebrated on Lucis, but turns out that the big celebration was been hosted on Tenebrae and representatives from all nations were coming to show unity. Not only that, Iris Amicitia was going to be officially named as the new Oracle and will begin her pilgrimage around the world to make a blessing from the new Astrals to the temples and the Royal Tombs.

Looking herself in the mirror, Iris could barely believe was she was wearing. A beautiful green jacket with a white tunic, a long green skirt hug her legs softly and allowed her to move with freedom. It was not only a priestess outfit but also a battle outfit she had designed herself.

The dress and her tendency to carry her sword around along with her vast experience in combat had already gained her the nickname the War Priestess. She smiled to herself thinking on what would Noctis said when she sees her.

Somebody knocked on the door "Lady Iris. The airships are arriving and the High Priest insist for you to be there to greet the guest"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything" she said and went out of the mansion always with her two bodyguards.

The streets were already crowded with citizens and tourists enjoying the celebration. Iris walked towards the dock were even more people were gathered while two airships were landing. One bared the sigil of Lucis and Accordo and the other one was from Niphelheim.

Sylvain was already there and Iris stood beside him. The two this finally docked and the magnificent parade announced the arrival of the representatives.

After seeing the Primarch from Niphelheim and the Secretary from Accordo she finally saw Noctis. As always the young King was handsome and with his formal outfit he looked dashing as always.

Gladio and Ignis followed him the last one was accompanied by a cute deadhead, it must be Olivia, and then Iris gasped when Aranea, Prompto and Cyndi came out of the other ships.

Noctis approached the welcome party and shook the High Priest's hand and then send her a glance that almost made Iris' heart stop beating.

"There you are you little trouble maker!" Said Gladio who rushed to her and wrapped her around his big arms "It's so good to see you"

Iris couldn't hold back the tears of happiness, it has been so long since her brother hugged her like that "I missed you too Glady."

"Come on big guy, don't squash her before she starts the trip" Prompto laughed and sooner than later Iris set her eyes on the little child Cyndi was carrying.

"Oh Astrals, he is so cute!" Iris said "He looks just like Prompto."

"Perfect, because another Prompto is exactly what we need" Ignis said with a smile. "It's nice to see you Iris. This woman is Olivia Arkanum, she works in the RD department and is my girlfriend."

Iris gave both the red head and the blind man a smirk "A bird told me you two are the terror from of Insomnia's restaurants."

"We are not bad people just because we want to serve quality food" Olivia said crossing her arms.

"If you call screaming and insulting at the chefs to meet your high demands as quality service" Noctis said. "The chef in the palace was crying!"

Ignis adjusted his glasses "Good that way he will remember to put enough salt on a stew"

"Gee, this two are made for each other" Iris whispered in Noctis' ear.

"Yeah, just...don't asked them to help them in the kitchen"

The High Priest cleared his throat to drag everyone's attention "I'm sorry to interrupt such lovely reunion, Your Majesty. But we need to made the proper announcements to the public. You will be able to enjoy the festivities after that"

Noctis nodded "That sounds perfect" To Iris' surprise the King interlocked his arms with hers, it felt so natural and gallant "Shall we then?"

Hey walked together followed by their friends, the people in the city were turning towards them no doubths fascinated by the King's visit.

Even though there was some gossiping going around in Insomnia about their relationship, the real nature of it was only known by a few of their friends and bodyguards. As Noctis said, he didn't want Iris to be harass by the attention of the press on top of her already busy training. Even though she was about to get a lot more attention with the announcement of her pilgrimage

They reached the central plaza which was crawling with people, the guard had already made a perimeter to provide an easy way for the visitors to reach the big podium near Luna's statue.

The government officials, as well as their advisors tool seat. Prompto and Cyndi stood within the crowd while Gladio kept he perimeter in check.

As a token of goodwill the Primarch form Niphelheim was the first to speak. Some of the bad blood in Tenebrae was still lingering since very few people applauded. But the Primarch, was a true man of the people and was no stranger to talking in public.

He talk about the hardships both their lands had endure and accepted full moral responsibility for his nation's part in the war. But he also asked for everyone's faith and support to build a better future.

If something good had come out of the ten years of darkness was the unity that had being born from pain and hardships. Everyone had suffered and the only way they survived was by working together. That's what the Primarch, what everyone wanted.

By the end of his speech people were more positive and reassured of his intentions.

Then it was the High Priests Sylvain and of course Iris turned a little tense. Noctis quickly noticed her discomfort and took her hand while giving her a smile.

"My fellows citizens, brothers and sisters" Sylvain begun "Throughout this year of light, we had work together to ensure the sacrifices of the warriors and civilians during those dark years wouldn't be in vain. As well as the sacrifice of our old Astrals who had fallen into the darkness and don't exist anymore within this or any other plain."

A murmur went through the crowd, no doubt it was a big revelation but not all that hard to believe. The High Priest continued.

"But with every tragedy there is also silver lining, this time is in the form of six new Astrals, Phoenix, Alexander, Crusader, Fenrir, Angelo and Regis. Keep in mind this not only changed the way our faith in the gods is spoken but also is a change in history. And with a new set of Astrals come a new linage to the bloodline of the Oracle"

Oh Astrals here it comes. Iris thought.

"Some of the people in the temple already know about this, but the power of the Oracle had been passed down to a new person, the same power of Lady Lunafreya now dwells within Iris Amicitia." He said and with a respectful bow he invited Iris to stand up.

The crowd went silent for a second while the young woman stood up and walked towards the podium. It was the first time Iris addressed so many people and her heart was pounding like crazy.

Sylvain stepped aside and let Iris take her place in front of the microphones "Good morning" she said trying her hardest to not sturer "Some of you already know me or had seen me around, some of you even know what my mission is now." The cameras all focus on her, she was addressing not only to the people of Tenebrae but also to everyone in the world "Just a few hours after the end of the Long Night, I tried to call any Astrals that might hear my voice, it was in the rush of the moment and a desperate move. But destiny had always been unpredictable and Phoenix from all entities heard my call, I didn't even know what kind of commitment I was forging at the moment. As an Amicitia, I was always trained as a warrior and as royal guardian for the King just like my brother and my father and his father before him. I'm not a lady like Lady Lunafreya was and I wasn't train in the holy arts since childhood, I don't aim to be better than my predecessors. But what I'm sure am gonna do is be the best version of me I can be, and fulfill my duty to the people as the new Oracle in this new age. It is my obligation and my wish to see a future were we won't be afraid to the darkness anymore. Let's make that vision come true, together"

The applauds and cheers that came from the crowd came as a breeze of fresh air and euphoria for Iris, when he saw Noctis he was standing up along with the rest of the state leaders joining the clapping.

"Well, I guess we are up to a good start" she said with a radiant smile.

After the announcement of her trip around the world, after some interviews and photo sessions. Iris was finally free to enjoy the festivities, the sun was already setting but she didn't mind, Tenebrae looked more wonderful than ever at night. And the big ball room in the Flouret Mansion was using the contrast of the night sky with the soft light of it's lamps and chandeliers.

During dinner Iris couldn't help but enjoy the company of her friends who she hadn't see for so long. Prompto was still the same goofy boy he had always been he loved to carry little Cid around to make him laugh, there were the perfect picture of a young father and his son. Ignis ando Olivia were busy discussing on how good or awful the food was as well as talking with some of the representatives from other countries, Olivia had some of the mad curiosity Cindy had for engineering and that made the two women click the moment they met.

Gladio was a little flustered because of the alcohol he had taken but it took more than that to take out an Amicitia, very different was the situation with Libertus and Aranea who weren't that drunk but it was the first time Iris would seen them let loose and make loud jokes and actually dance together.

Iris heard the band play some wonderful music not that different from the usual trends in Lucis. Noctis came to her and offered her his hand "Would you dance with me, Iris?"

She looked at him with a jokingly smirk "What? You don't dance."

"Believe me, the next song is something that even I can dance"

She treated his forwardness by giving him her eyes but instead of going toward the dance floor they went to the balcony were the city lights could be seen. Then the music started.

She heard the soft voice of the singer and he delicate notes of a piano playing the song The Promise (1), a very old romantic tune that she loved.

Noctis took her hand softly while putting his other hand in her back, they started moving with slow pacing not even following the rhythm. It took only a few seconds for both of them to simply move with by instinct, because right now they just weren't trying to impress anybody, they just stared into each other's eyes. Those blue eyes she had always dreamed with. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest enjoying the contact.

"Iris, were you lonely all this time?" He asked keeping her close.

"Not really, people here is wonderful, but I truly missed you and the others"

"Me too. And I hate that we have to be separated another year. It might be one of the things I hate of you being the Oracle and me the King"

"Well, At least after my trip is done I'll return to Insomnia, Sylvain said that the temple there is almost complete."

"It is, because is inside the palace, I see it everyday."

"Really, why would they built it there?"

"Maybe they want the extra security, maybe it will be easier to handle state and faith problem from there, maybe it has to do with the fact that I asked them to do it to keep you close"

Iris let out a laugh "What a crazy little stalker you turned up to be"

Noctis hugged her closer to him "Maybe I was always that spoiled prince, but with you, I just can't help it"

"Noctis, those words are like a dream to me"

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly "I don't want to dream anymore, I want to make our life a reality filled with light"

"Our life?"

They stopped dancing and Noctis seperated a little from her "Yes, our life"

He then he got one knew and Iris' heart jumped so hard she almost stepped back for pure surprise. Noctis put his hand on to his pocket and came out with a little white box.

"Iris Amicitia, there was a moment were I couldn't see the light anywhere, my heart and body were heavy with regret and longing , I lost people I care about. It was like staring into the sky and see the stars dissapear one by one unable to do something to stop it. But you were there Iris, you were one tiny star that never went out and also was the shiniest too. Even though I didn't notice before, once I saw it I couldn't take my eyes off it, of you"

For a guy who claimed didn't have skills with words, he was making Iris tremble with every single one of them. "Iris, would you marry me? Would you be my Queen?"

That was it, she couldn't hold back the tears while covering her mouth with her hands, he wiped and tried to make words come out of her lungs.

"Iris?" Noctis asked with a worried face

"I...I'm sorry" She said with her voice trembling "I don't know why am I crying, this might be the happiest moment of my life"

"So you…"

"Yeas Noctis, I'll be your wife, I love and I will love you to end of my days and beyond"

Noctis made a big smile, the brightest she had ever seen him make and put the ring in her finger. It was a thin golden ring with the word star engraved in it and a small red stone.

"Star? What does it mean"

"Mine said stargazer"

"Woah, that's deep" she laughed softly and kissed him again. "Let's go tell the others"

But when they went back to the balroom all their friends were looking at them with complicit smiles.

"She said yes!" Noctis said and everyone exploded in cheers and applauds.

"Wait a minute, did you all knew about this?" Iris asked even though the answer was obvious.

"We wanted to see your face" Pronto laughed "By the way, your makeup is melting"

"And she had to ask me first" Gladio said standing up and hugging her sister "I'm happy for you little troublemaker"

"Thank you big bro"

"So when is the big day" Cyndi asked.

"I don't know" Noctis shrugged looking at Itis "It's the same for me, we can do it today if you want"

She laughed "As much as I would like that. I want to finish the trip first, I promised to commit my fullest to the people and I will do it. And then" she grabbed Noctis' hand "And then I will go back home"

Ignis nodded "That's good, it will give me enough time to plan everything"

"YOU are planning the wedding?" Olivia asked "That's a woman's work you fool. Plus you can't see. How are you going to choose the colors? And that would not be the only problem"

"Don't you underestimate my powers you woman! I took on the bloody ring of Lucii while kicking Ardyn's arse..."

"Oh boy here we go again" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

They spent the rest of the night talking a laughing, all the time Noctis never let go of her hand.

_**References:**__**1.-** Yes is that The Promise song from Final Fantasy XIII._

_**Author's Note:** Yes I know, nobody expected that proposal, to be fair I didn't either, the moment just came to me and it felt like the right time. The words were just tipped in the same way Noctis improvised, you guys will be the judge of it was good or not :)__Once again I want to thank all the people that follows me and I would like to hear your opinions about this story.__Also I have two other stories planned as my next romance project and I would like you guys to tell me which one do you prefer I start first.__**1.- A Resident Evil story focusing on Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield during all their years fighting bio-terrorism.**__**2.- A Bloodborne story focusing on two OG characters, tow hunter going through the dark city of Yarhnam.**__**Both stories will have romance, action, adventure and even some sad and terrifying moments. Please vote and suggestions are always welcome.**__Thank you for reading.__Walk Tall, my friends._


	15. The Pilgrimage

_**Author's note:** Woah! I can't believe this fic has one year already, on one side am a little disappointed for a slow I had written this, and on the other side and so happy you guys had been with me all this time.__There will be more notes at the end so for now please enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 13**

**The Pilgrimage**

There was a big difference between being a person with renow and an actual celebrity. When Iris became famous thanks to her outstanding skill to kill daemons, she didn't feel like it was different to her previous status at all. Sure, every time she entered the hunter's base she will be greeted by almost everyone with warm and laughs, there were even some that will flirt with her.

But now, now being the Oracle was at a complete different level, not only that but Noctis make the announcement of their engagement the day after the celebration. Fortunately Iris had already left to Altissia that morning so she didn't have to deal with the press right away.

She was sitting in one of the elegant living rooms of the ariship that was taking her to the ancient city. She was nervous so she decided to turn on the TV to calm herself, maybe they would be broadcasting old shows.

Oh but they weren't, in it's place almost every channel was an army of reporters saying the same thing.

She settled on one channel from Accordo were a reporter was talking to the camera with Altissia's air dock as background. And there were people, lots of people. Iris felt like he wanted to puke.

"Good morning to you all" The reporter said with an upbringing voice "We are here at Altissia International Airport were me along with almost fifteen thousand people are waiting not only for the new Oracle to arrive and bless the new temple but also we are waiting for the soon to be new queen of Lucis."

"Fifteen thousand people?!" Iris repeated with a much high pitched voice than normal.

"Astral protect us all" Liam said who was standing near the door, he was a good bodyguard but quite still inexperienced so this will.be a challenge for him too.

The reporter continued.

"That's right folks, for those who couldn't see the celebrations in Tenebrae, King Noctis Lucis Caelum gave a final announcement just before leaving and that was his engagement with the new appointed Oracle Iris Amicitia who has been training for the last year to fill her role. As you all know, eleven years ago, just before the Long Night, our dear King was engaged to the last Oracle Lunafreya Nox Flouret who died in Altissia during the rite of Leviathan. Now, is this a new political move or do we have a real blooming romance in our hands?"

Iris turned off the TV "Well that's not freaking sensationalist at all" she said with sarcasm.

"Well you got to admit, this is the best new people had heard in a long time" Liam said shrugging "It's been way too long since people got to care about celebrities and their affairs. I remember my mom was very into magazines about that and she was expecting for the Royal wedding which of course never happened."

"I never thought I'll be this nervous" she said "It's kind of stupid if you think about how I'm able to fight monsters like nobody's business but I'm really scared of talking to the cameras"

"Well, look at this from another angle, this will help the people to forget about mourning and they can start healing"

Iris thought about it for a second, it was a good point. Usually this kind of news helped people forget about the bad things, maybe it was something more beneficial that she actually thought. So what did it matter if they will ask about her personal life, after all she kind of asked for it when she accepted Nostis' proposal.

"And how bad could it be?" Liam continued "You just talk about how you met, how was your relationship between your families, what you expect for the wedding, how many kids you are planning to have-"

"Oh Astrals!" She said covering her red face with her hands.

"Did I make it worse?"

"Just shut the hell up Liam"

They arrived an hour later and every single metter they descended onto the ground made Iris' anxiety grow. She wasn't attired with any super fancy or extravagant dress. She was just using an elegant gray longcoat over a black and white dress. Still, she was caring the sword of the Mystic in her back. Iris didn't want to make the wrong impression, she wasn't a princess, she was a warrior and damn good one at that, so she wouldn't start to act differently from what she was.

The giant metal door opened and the soldiers from Tenebrae made a perimeter through the crowd to make a safe pathway for Iris.

To her side, Liam and Owain gave her a securing look, she took a deep breath and started walking out or the ship.

Erion Soleana The First Secretary was waiting for her at the end of the path but Iris didn't just looked at him, she knew she had to make everyone see that she wasn't just a formal figure, she had to connect with the people somehow.

Between cheating and clapping, and the flashes of the cameras and few questions from the reporters here and there she felt a little rush of blood that was thankfully subsiding with each step. She then started to waive at the people, and even shake a few hands, she didn't plan that but it was better than just walking emotionless.

"It's a pleasure to have your presence in our beloved city, my lady" The secretary said offering his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Secretary"

"Please, follow me"

They both walked to one of the canals reaching a small boat with their respective bodyguards. Soon Iris felt the salt breeze sliding through the alleyways and under the bridges of the beautiful city.

"Is this your first time in Altissia?" Erion asked.

She shook her head "I came here when I was six, a few months after my mother passed away. My father wanted to make some good memories together before my brother started his training as the king's shield"

Iris remembered those time fondly even though they came with a grain of salt. Her father was an stoic man and it was unlike him to take vacations been not only Regis' most powerful and trusted bodyguard but also one of his best advisors.

The three of them needed a rest after dealing with her mother's sickness, it had killed her so fast that Iris was still in shock state. Even though right now she couldn't remember much of the trip, she always remember the few smiles his father and brother shared.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said the Secretary.

"Don't be, it was fantastic. Actually I was specting for my schedule to clear off a little and to spend a few days in here."

"Aren't you staying here?"

"Oh no, High Priest Sylvain has a tight schedule for the pilgrimage and I'll only have time to go to the temple, give a few interviews and go back to the ship. It's really tiresome but it never gets bored."

Erion made a small laugh shaking his head "Just like politics. But I suppose this is just a rehearsal compared to what comes later"

Iris directed a glance to the ring in her finger "Yeah, I guess it is"

It was high noon when they arrived to the temple, it was actually more like a great cathedral. The colossal twin towers reflected the sun with their white and green paint and few statues decorated the main entrance and the gardens.

"Miraculously, this was one of the few buildings unaffected by Leviathan's rampage, but this ten years haven't been kind to it." Erion point at a few wooden ledges and other construction materials on a corner of the towers. "We are still on restoration process"

"It's okay, I'll just need a few hours for the ritual to be completed"

"Would you need anything else?"

"No, just some privacy. My bodyguards will stay outside. I'll reunite with you later."

"Of course. Good luck"

Erion made a small nod and went back to the boat along with his bodyguards.

Owain looked at the building "Is this the first time you commune with the Astrals?"

"More or less. I did it once on Tenebrae but my connection with them was still weak. Now it's for real"

Liam made a worrisome look "Lady Iris, I'm no expert but, didn't Lady Lunafreya sacrificed some of her lifespan by communing with the the Astrals?"

Iris let out a sight "Yeah."

"Would that happen to you too?"

"I...I don't know"

It was true, she accepted the job knowing that could shorten her years alive. This was the duty she accepted to save Noctis and the world, it was the sacred oath she made with Phoenix.

Iris turned to the two men and smile "Don't worry. I'll be fine"

She then opened the doors to the cathedral and entered.

**-O-**

The days after the engagement were tiresome at best. It was a complete surprise for the council and the citizens since Noctis and Iris kept their relationship discreet. Now Noctis was dealing with awkward questions in every interview, she hoped Iris was doing better than him.

He sat in the council chamber reviewing a few construction projects for the expansion of Insomnia. They had to buy some machinery from Niphelheim and bring architects from Altissia, it was an important project and wanted to do it right.

Still, he couldn't take his mind off Iris and how she had been doing in her travels. He even wondered if this is how she felt during the time he and the guys were on their trip.

Nonsenses, Iris wasn't fighting magitek soldiers and daemons, she was just praying and giving some interviews...and yet.

"Trying to take your mind off simple matters?" Gladio said with a small laugh which made Noctis almost fall of his chair.

"The hell! How long had you been there?"

"Just the last five minutes. You looked so concentrated that I didn't want to disrupt your concentration." Gladio saw the papers and Noctis noticed that they were upside down. "Although I think you didn't need me for that"

"Is it that obvious?" Noctis said with a smirk.

"If you were going to be this upset about the engagement, you should have wait a little more"

"I'm not upset, I'm just nervous. Isn't that normal?"

"I hope so, wouldn't want any of you two to back down at the last minute" Gladio said that while cracking his knukles

"Of course not"

Well, it is true that it was the first time Noctis felt this way. Marriage was something natural to any person in a normal relationship, it shouldn't be this hard to assimilate the circumstances. On the other hand, Noctis and Iris weren't precisely normal people. They were on the center of the spotlight right now, two of the most powerful people on the face of the Earth. This marriage was way more than just love, it was a big responsibility with the people, to be the couple who everyone will look up to.

Gladio ripped him out of his thoughts by hit him in the back "Stop, thinking about complicated stuff, you're gonna hurt yourself. Come on, let's get something to eat"

"Send somebody with the food here, I have to keep working"

Gladio looked at the papers and suddenly threw them to the floor. "Screw that, let's go out, Libertus recommended me a very good place"

"Couldn't you just say that without making a mess?"

"Dramatic effect, now come on"

Noctis was practically dragged out of his office, before going out he grabbed some casual clothes amd a hat, just like he did on his travel.

They left Ignis working in the reports and went out by car.

Noctis admired how far Insomnia had gone since the year before, the whole city was thriving with life, the destroyed buildings and broken roads were nothing but a bad memory.

He old statues hadn't been rebuilt yet but Noctis was planning to do it just before the expansion.

The arrive to one of the more populated areas during the war, it was a residential area with refugees, although now that the old territories were claimed most of those people had already returned home. Another step in the right direction.

They found a little stand with some tables and chairs around it and a TV next to it. The smell of smoked meat and vegetables made Noctis' stomach roar.

"Hey, your Royalness!" They heard Libertus waiving at them "You managed to drag him out of the cave Gladio"

"A pretty accurate description" Noctis nodded shaking hands with the new captain of the Crownsguard and taking a seat next to him.

The menu was a mix of meat, chicken and various vegetables on a stick, it remembered Noctis to the old days, and the taste was different but equally good as the one Ignis made.

"This are delicious"

Libertus made a smirk "Of course they are, because they finally started using spices from Galahd. Isn't that right Morty?"

The man on the stand was coming while sending a complicing smile to Libertus.

Noctis took a sip from his beer. "So Captain, how are you enjoying your new post?"

"Well it's mostly the same as the Glaives, it's just more focused on security. I'm way too old for actual fighting anyway so I think this is a perfect job for me right now. Although the planning for the wedding, oh boy, now that's a complicated matter"

"Complicated?"

Gladio looked up from his food "Noct, Ignis is already setting everything up"

Noctis swallowed hard "What?! We haven't even decided on a date yet, hell Iris is not even back!"

"You how how Iggy is, just let him set some things, he doesn't like surprises and you little man just dropped a bomb on him as on everyone else"

Noctis sighted "And then you tell me not to panic"

Just as he was going back to his food they heard the TV on the stand show the news and the man turned up the volume while everyone in the little restaurant turned to the screen.

It was an interview show with a guy with too much gel on his hair.

Libertus made a sad look "Man I miss Dino"

The reporter from Galdin Quay was an invaluable source of information before and during the Long Night, Noctis felt his heart sink a little remembering seeing his clothes abandoned in the dock when he came back to Eos.

The reality stuck Noctis again when he saw who was the guest in the show.

"What the hell" he said, the picture of a Iris with her gray warrior outfit, she looked stunning.

The host turned to the camera "This is Arvis Lyanun from the Sea Messenger, reporting live from Altissia and today we have our most important guest in the last decade." a few laughs could be heard coming from the audience "None of the than the New Oracle and soon to be Queen of Lucis, Iris Amicitia"

Iris waived at the audience "It's a pleasure to be here Arvis"

"So let me start with a very simple question: Please tell us about you, where you were born, your family, likes and dislikes, just general stuff"

Iris answered the questions with simple language and a little bit of jokes here and there, of course Noctis knew all that information. He knew she loved stuffed toys, she liked to wear sweet and soft perfume, her favorite color was crimson red.

Then she talked about how they met when they were kids, Noctis hadn't heard that story from her side. It was quite embarrassing but Noctis felt his heart made somersaults in his chest.

"I got lost in the woods of the Palace even though my brother told me to wander off. Everyone freaked out looking for me for hours, and then he found me."

"Your prince in shinny" the host said.

Iris blushed a little bit "Yeah, he brought me back and even took the blame for me getting lost. Andâ "

"And that's when you fell in love with him"

Iris smiled again "Yeah"

"I see, a truly magical tale. Was this always the same? Even when he was engaged with Lady Lunafreya?"

Noctis frowned at the question "That's a little out of line"

Gladio simply kept eating "Don't worry, she can handle it"

Iris turned a little more serious "Well, by that time there was a lot going on, I wasn't a kid anymore so I understood what Noctis had to do in order to gain peace with Niphelheim. After that, everything got more complicated and, well all of you know what happened next"

"It is known that the Oracle can explore some of the past memories of her predecessors. Is it true for you too even though you are not from the same bloodline?"

"Yes it is, and yes, I managed to communicate with Lady Lunafreya once. But please, do not ask me to tell you what we talked about. That knowledge is only for our closest friends and family"

"I completely understand, thank you for being honest and so open with us. Do you have a last message for the people at home before we conclude the segment?"

Iris looked at the camera and Noctis felt something stir inside him, like she was trying to say something only to him, he just knew that look.

"I know I'm no princess, and I wasn't train on the ancient arts since birth. But I had train all my life not only to protect Noctis but the people of the world, and I did because I wanted to. I wanted to help give everyone a world were we can all smile and live happily with the people we love. And I will keep working towards that goal now as an Oracle and after as a Queen. That's what Luna and King Regis wanted what my father and all the people who died during he war and the Long Night wanted. It is our future now."

The program ended with the host saying goodbye to the audience and shaking Iris' hand.

"Gladio" Noctis said.

"What's up?"

"Do you know the schedule of the pilgrimage?"

**-O-**

The elevator was playing a simple version of Far from Home,the tune made Iris bounce his feet to the rhythm.

Even though the pilgrimage was taking a big toll on her stamina she was happy to know that everything had gone smoothly and her arrival to Insomnia was closer with each day.

Maddiah was a small city in the north of Duscae, another temple for the late Astral Titan was there, so she did the praying and the communion with Phoenix and the others.

Now she had dismissed Liam and Owen for the night since she wanted to sleep in the hotel instead of spending another night in the airship.

Her feet were killing her while walking out of the elevator and to her room.

She opened the door and knew something was weird when she noticed the lamp on the nightstand was turned on, and she was absolutely sure housekeeping couldn't be since the smell of fresh desinfectant wasn't present.

Iris took the sword of the Mystic and slowly walked in.

"I hope you have a good reason to be in this room" Iris said with menacing tone "Because I'm able to cut an iron giant in half. Think this through before doing anything stupid"

Then he heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom, like a muffled shot. But a gun would be no problem, she casted protera around her.

A figure emerged from the bathroom when the light was turned off, Iris raised her sword ready to obliterate the crap out of the intruder.

"Whoah! What the-" he heard Noctis say.

"Shit!" Iris made an awkward swing with her sword, barely missing the King's head and the lamp.

The sword landed on the carpeted floor.

"Is that how you receive your fiance?" Noctis had two glasses of champagne in his hands. "I don't wanna know what you're gonna do when we fight"

Iris let go on the sword and put her arms around his neck "Noct, what are you doing here?"

He let out a laugh and gave her a one of the glass "I wanted to see you, Gladio helped me to keep things quiet. So almost nobody knows I'm here."

"I take it you saw my interviews" Iris tried to hide her red face.

"I did, you looked beautiful"

"You weren't embarrassed, right? I just wanted to be honest"

Noctis took a sip of his glass and then gave her a peck on her lips. "Of course not, I hope it wasn't awkward for you"

Iris laughed a little "Just a little"

"Well, you can tell me everything over dinner" Noctis walked to the balcony were a little table was already set for them with food already served.

They ate and talk, about the work in Insomnia and the pilgrimage, she takes about Liam and Owain.

She also found out that the temple of the city was almost ready, also she found out about Ignis' preparations for the wedding.

"I hope the pressure is not getting to you" she said jokingly.

"Oh, the pressure is there. I'm just dealing with it. Besides, your brother would kill me if I step back on the altar"

"Not if I kill you first" They both laughed for a few seconds but she actually turned serious even though she was still smiling "You still want to go through with this, right?"

Noctis placed his hands on hers. "I am, I had never been more sure of anything in my life"

Iris looked at his eyes, those silver beautiful eyes were reflecting the soft light of the moon casting a spell in her heart more powerful than anything she could ever feel.

None of them knew who leaned into who, but Iris found herself feeling her lips against his, the soft and tender sensation was invading her like a tsunami. Noctis laid his hands on her neck and waist while she put her hands against his chest. He was turning into a better kisser, he now knew the perfect way to move his lips and massage the insides of her mouth.

They both stood from their seats and headed into the room and onto the bed, they kept kissing and exploring one another. Iris could feel a massive fire lighting up inside her stomach. His the young king's hands were traveling around her arms and her legs, he was a true gentleman even though he was probably more aroused than her.

They seperated from each other breathing hard, she felt his hot breath against the sensible skin of her neck.

"I love you" he said looking at her eyes. It was such a beautiful moment, such a perfect moment.

"I love you too, Noctis." They kissed again. "Would you stay the night with me?"

Noctis arched his eyebrows "Weren't we gonna wait for after the wedding?"

Iris rolled her eyes "And we will, I just want to spend the night with you. I want to wake up tomorrow looking at you"

"Well, you're in luck. I'll stay until morning, with you."

They turned off the lights and covered themselves with the comforter. Noctis held her firmly in his arms.

"Just a few more weeks before going back to Insomnia" she whispered with her eyes close.

"Everything will change after the wedding, won't it?"

"Everything is already changing, but it will be indeed a big step"

"Speaking of big steps. You didn't say how many children we would have, right?"

Iris buried her face against his chest dealing her cheeks going red again "Nobody asked, and please, don't ask me that again"

Noctis laughed a little and after a few minutes they finally fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:** This was a short fluff and I know is not the big anniversary chapter you deserved, but I assure you that the next chapters will be a lot better. We are almost at the end and actually the epilogue it's already written, very emotional indeed._

_I want to let you know that I'm still looking for beta readers to review my grammar since English is not my mother language._

_Finally I wanted to tell you that I started a new fic on Fire Emblem Three Houses, if you had played the game go read it, it's a very ambitious project. And if you haven't play the game, do it, it's good stuff._

_The Resident Evil and Bloodborne fics are still at work._

_Again thank you for putting up with my wacky English and my stories._

_Walk Tall, My Friends._


	16. Update May 6

Hello people, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, times had been rough, even the release of my book was put on hold because of the situation.

I wanted all of you to know that I haven't abandoned this story, as I told you before the Epilogue is already written I just needed some time to clear my head and be in the mood.

That said I will be publishing the next chapter this weekend or on Monday, I'm just finishing the last part and doing some grammar review (thank you all BTW for the feedback, you guys are fantastic), if all is well I might be finishing this story in two or three more chapters and the Epilogue.

So thank you for your patience and following this story for more than a year now (how time flies).

If you want to know about my other projects, I have a Fire Emblem Three Houses story posted on Archives of our Own and will soon be posted here too, it's a much more ambitious project and you should play the game before reading it.

As for my Resident Evil and Bloodborne story, well, I will start writing one of those once I'm finished with Iris' Resolution, they will be much more inclined to action but the central theme will still be Romance so please look forward for that. I will also appreciate if you give your opinion on which one of those should I start first ;)

So here are some small plot detaills of those stories so you get a little excited.

Resident Evil: _The story of our favorite cop and agent Leon S. Kennedy and the action woman herself Claire Redfield from the moment they met in Raccoon City to a future yet untold in the war against Bioterrorism. Even thought the greatest war is the one in their hearts._Bloodborne: _Two Hunters, both friends since they were kids will soon face their greatest challenge when the enter into the deep darkness of the city of Yarhnam, facing beasts, monsters and the darkest nature of the human soul. While in another place, an old huntresses called Maria and one of her most loyal servants embark on a quest to find out the true source of this darkness._Sounds interesting isn't?

Anyway, thank you again everyone, please stay safe, wash your hands, laugh a lot and tell your family and friends you love them. Even the darkest night has a sunrise at the end.

_Walk Tall, my friends._


End file.
